Once Upon a Myth
by Peacecomesfromwithin
Summary: AU: Where Fairytales become Myths and Princes and Princesses become Gods and Goddesses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or it's characters.

A/N: After falling in love with OUAT, Lana Parrilla, and Swan Queen I decided to try my hand in this fandom. This is an idea that has been growing for about a month now. I'll explain more about it in the next chapter. This chapter is just to set the stage and see if there is an interest in this idea. There will be some similarities to the show, but this is AU so there will be a lot of differences as well. Like I said, more will be explained if there is a desire for the second chapter.

WARNINGS: Spousal abuse/rape (I've read more graphic scenes and less graphic scenes than the one I wrote, but if this makes you uncomfortable proceed with caution. I will always put the warnings at the top of the chapter)

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma Swan entered her Boston apartment, rolling her sore shoulders. It was her birthday, couldn't she have had an easy night? Was it really necessary for her to chase some bail skipping ass hole for three blocks only to tackle him when the dip shit hit a dead end? Oh, well. Her job for the night was over. Now she had a lonely night of chinese food, wine, and the new Avenger's movie to look forward to. And her cupcake. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to buy it, but she had and it would be silly to let it go to waste.

Emma took it out of the packaging carefully and set it on the counter. She scrummaged around her junk drawer for a few minutes and then pulled out a candle triumphantly. She lit the flame with the lighter she kept in her pocket and then leaned down to look at it.

Another year gone.

Another year alone.

Maybe next year would be different.

And maybe one of these years that would actually be true.

Sighing, Emma closed her eyes and blew out the candle. Licking her lips in anticipation she lifted the pastry to her mouth. Before she could even take a bite there was a knock on her door. Surprised, she went to answer it.

"Down here," A little voice called out. She looked down and saw a small boy of about nine or ten smiling up at her.

"Uh, are you lost, kid?"

"No," The little boy smiled. "Do you have juice? I drank all mine on the bus," He brushed past her and into the apartment. "This place needs a lot of work," He commented after looking around.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, looking down the hall for anyone this kid might belong to. "Where's your mother?"

"Well, I'm looking at one of them."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked her eyes bulging and mouth dropping open in shock. "I don't have-"

"Did you give up a baby boy ten years ago?"

"How did you-"

"I'm that kid. I'm Henry."

The blonde's mouth opened in shock. "Holy shit! Are you serious?"

"You better not let my mom hear you talking like that in front of me," Henry chuckled grimacing a little.

"Why aren't you with your mother?"

"She wouldn't have let me come if I'd asked her and we really need your help."

"Help with what? Where do you live anyway?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"There's an actual town called- wait holy shi- cow your mom has gotta be going crazy right now! She's gonna think I kidnapped you or something!"

"I'll tell her you didn't," Henry assured her patting her shoulder. Emma smiled at him, but an intense pain washed over her. Would this have been what it was like if she had kept him? Would he have been the adult in the relationship? Always taking care of her when she should have been taking care of him? Shaking her head as if to physically dispel those painful thoughts she grabbed her keys from the countertop.

"We need to go now, before your mom and dad send out the national guard."

"He's not my dad!" The previously sweet faced little boy snarled. Anger and disgust flashed over his features sending off warning bells in Emma's head.

"Ok, ok. You're mom's probably worried though, right?" Emma hoped. She would feel awful if she had given her kid up to neglectful parents. The guilty expression on Henry's face was enough to set her at ease.

"Yea. I didn't want to lie to her or worry her, but you have to help!"

"Help with what?" Emma asked again.

"I live in a cursed town and you have to break the curse."

"What?" Emma asked, her keys crashing to the floor. Of all the things she had been expecting as his reply that was definitely not one of them.

"Ever heard of the Gods and Goddesses on Mount Olympus?" Henry asked, bending to scoop up her keys and giving them back to her.

"Uh, yea I think they covered that in like the eighth grade or something."

"My whole town is full of them," Henry replied, his voice completely serious. Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not funny, we really need your help!"

"I'm sorry, but those myths are just that; myths. As in not fact."

"I have proof!" Henry exclaimed pulling a worn children's book from his backpack. He handed it to Emma. It was clearly old, but very beautiful. It was a dark purple with gold etching on the cover that read, _the Queen's Curse_, in elegant script. Emma flipped through the pages and saw beautiful paintings of Mount Olympus and a few Gods and Goddesses.

"This doesn't really prove anything."

"If you lived in my town it would. There are too many things to be a coincidence. My mom says that my intelligence and my curiosity are two of my most important traits. That intelligence and curiosity are telling me that this is real."

"Ok, so who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm not in it since I was born after the curse had already happened," Henry explained.

"Who am I?"

"The savior."

"And who's this?" Emma asked, showing Henry a picture of a beautiful Goddess dressed in a long white dress decorated with intricate patterns of swirls and symbols etched in purple thread. The woman was beautiful, with dark eyes, even darker curls, and olive sun kissed skin.

"That's my mom," Henry told her. "She cast the curse to take power from Zeus, but it backfired, I think. The book doesn't give a lot of information except what happened the night you were born."

"Right, the night I was born."

"Please, believe me. Just stay in my town for one week and you'll see," Henry pleaded. Emma stared at her son and then the book. This was crazy, but at the very least she had to take him home. She needed to make sure he was in a good home before she left him anywhere.

"Come on, Kid. Let's get you home," Emma told him, handing him back his book. His shoulders slumped and she felt a pang of guilt. "You can tell me more about your book in the car."

"You believe me?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I didn't say that, but maybe you can convince me," Emma lied. The smile on his face made the lie totally worth it.

* * *

Emma felt her mouth drop open in shock as she pulled her beat up car to a stop in front of what had to be the beautiful house she had ever seen. The lawn was manicured to perfection, with crisp dark green grass, and tall trimmed hedges lining the perimeter and the house was large, white, and regal looking.

"Uh, kid, what did you say your parent's do?"

"My mom owns the stables and my...dad...he's the mayor," Henry practically choked on the word dad sending another red flag off in Emma's head. Something here wasn't right and she knew she had to make sure her kid was in a good home. She didn't go through the agony of giving him up just so he could land in a home that wasn't any better than some of the foster homes she had been in as a child.

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal a very distraught, but Holy Mother of God, gorgeous woman. Upon seeing Henry in the passenger seat of the car she visibly relaxed, at least a little. Henry jumped out of the car and dropped his backpack to throw his arms around his mother (ok, that word hurt a little more than Emma had expected). Despite the pain at seeing her son being someone else's son it warmed her heart to see the love and concern radiating off this woman in waves. Maybe she had been overreacting earlier.

"Regina, stop coddling him," A firm voice from the porch demanded. Regina instantly tensed and Emma saw Henry hold on just a little bit tighter. So, not overreacting then. Emma knew signs of abuse when she saw them.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, pulling away from Henry, but keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Where did you go? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Henry seemed to grow uncomfortable then, like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked at Emma over his shoulder, his expression unreadable. Regina followed her son's gaze and then brown eyes met blue and Emma knew right then and there she could spend forever looking into those eyes and never truly know them or get tired of looking at them.

"Mayor Mills," The man on the porch said in greeting, although his tone was anything, but friendly. Emma took a moment to study him and found herself wondering how Regina had ever ended up with him in the first place. He was a much older man and not entirely ugly looking, but not the most handsome older man she had ever seen either. He looked like how she would imagine a college professor would look...or maybe a Mayor of a small town. Despite his appearance, Emma hadn't even seen them directly interact yet and it was clear to her their was no love between this couple. He cleared his throat expectantly and she instantly felt flustered.

"Oh, um I'm Emma Swan...Sir."

"And how did you come to find my son?"

"He found me actually," Emma replied, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She could still feel penetrating brown eyes watching her every move. "In Boston," She finally added.

"Henry!" Came the immediate scold from the boy's mother. "You could've been hurt."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Henry muttered, clearly realizing now was not the time to argue his case.

"Why did you go looking for this woman, son?" the Mayor asked, his voice hard. "Speak up, boy," He demanded when Henry muttered something under his breath. "Strong young men do not mumble."

"She's my birth mother, Sir," Henry admitted. Emma felt a pang of guilt when she saw the hurt and betrayal flash across Regina's beautiful features The emotion was gone almost instantly, a carefully constructed neutral mask taking it's place. Apparently, Henry had seen the emotions as well and she heard him desperately try to cover his tracks.

"Henry, go in the house and get ready for bed," Regina ordered, cutting off his feeble attempts to make up for the hurt his words had caused.

"But Mom, I didn't-"

"Now, Henry!" Regina snapped, standing rigidly and regally Emma couldn't help but think. Henry's shoulders slumped and he tossed one last pleading look behind his shoulder at Emma before grabbing his backpack and disappearing into the large mansion.

"Well, isn't that something," The Mayor commented, with just a little more amusement in his tone than Emma liked. Even in the dark at this distance she could see Regina was struggling to control her emotions.

"Henry's adoption was closed," Regina said, ignoring her husband's biting remark. "You have no right to him."

"Whoa, I'm not here to fight you for him. He showed up at my apartment in Boston, I just drove him home. That's it," Emma promised. Regina glared at her suspiciously while Emma tried to get her entire being to exude sincerity.

"Regina, go inside," A rough voice commanded, causing Regina and Emma to break the intense gaze they had just been sharing.

"You're not here to take him?" Regina asked, her voice still unsure.

"No, I promise," Emma replied.

"Regina!" He shouted again, causing Regina to flinch. Emma's suspicions of abuse suddenly became cemented in her mind. Regina shot one last glance at Emma, much like their son (wait, their son?) had done only moments earlier, although hers was less pleading and more suspicious, before disappearing into the house. The intimidating man in front of her continued to study Emma until the door slammed shut.

"I'm really not here to cause any trouble."

"Of course you're not, Ms. Swan. Have a safe journey back to Boston," He said, not entirely sincerely, and then followed his wife and son into his fortress.

Emma turned and headed back for her car. As she drove through the streets of Storybrooke she became more and more anxious. It was clear to her that the Mayor was not a good father or husband. There had been no love in his eyes or tone when he had looked at or spoken to his family. He hadn't even looked the least bit concerned when Emma had dropped Henry off. Regina had though and that made Emma smile. That was what she had wanted for her kid. Someone who cared when you weren't around. Someone who missed you when you were away and someone who was happy to see you when you returned. Emma had never had that, and even though it seemed Henry wasn't getting that from his father, he was definitely getting that from his mother.

Even so, the Mayor's actions tonight left a bad feeling in the pit of Emma's stomach. Should she stay a week like the kid had asked and try to help? But how much help could she really be? She wasn't a Domestic Violence Counselor, she wasn't Regina's friend. On the other hand, Emma's heart was screaming at her to stay and see what she could do. Looking down, it seemed a sign had been waiting in her front seat. Henry's book was laying innocently on the faded leather.

"Clever kid," Emma muttered. She looked up and her mouth almost dropped in shock for what had to be the seventh time that night. In front of her sat Granny's Inn, with the vacancy sign displayed below the ornate lettering. Making a quick decision (she was always better at those anyway) she pulled her car into the small parking lot adjacent to the quaint Victorian home. Looks like the kid was getting his week.

* * *

"Is the boy asleep?" a deep voice asked, startling Regina ran the brush through her hair one final time. She nodded, praying he would leave her alone. She rose from her vanity and headed towards the door. A firm hand on her bicep stopped her.

"I need to get some work done before-"

"No, you don't," he told her, shoving her towards the bed.

"Not tonight, Leopold," Regina pleaded, not bothering to try and get off the bed. He would only force her back onto it. Her body tensed, but she kept her limbs pliant as he slithered over her. He removed his robe and began sliding her panties down her legs. Regina shut her eyes and tried to block out everything around her.

"How does it feel to know he doesn't really love you," Leopold suddenly viciously asked, causing Regina's eyes to snap open.

"What?" She choked out, her chest tightening painfully.

"He went looking for his real mother tonight, Regina. Apparently, you aren't the mother he wants."

Regina tried to ignore him, but the same thoughts had been plaguing her since Henry had told them who Emma Swan really was. Had he run from her? Was he so miserable here the risks of going to Boston by himself didn't matter? Rough hands on her breasts broke through her painful thoughts and she bit back a cry.

"He does love me," Regina snarled, needing to hear the words out loud.

"If that were true, my dear, he wouldn't have gone all the way to Boston to find Emma Swan," Leopold replied, one hand moving from her breast to between her thighs. Regina jerked away on instinct, bile churning in her stomach. "No one loves you, Regina," He whispered harshly in her ear as he slid into her. A cry escaped Regina's throat and she didn't know if it was emotional or physical pain that had released it. Maybe it had been both. "If anyone did love you, then you'd have someone to help you and you wouldn't be stuck in this marriage," His thrusts became quicker and deeper and Regina gripped the comforter with white knuckles to keep from striking out at him. That would only make this worse. "And you know why you have no one to help you, don't you?" He moaned as his pleasure grew. "You deserve this, Regina."

"Stop," Regina pleaded.

"Stop what, my darling? Stop telling you the truth or stop this?" He asked, slamming into her a little harder. Regina bit the inside of her mouth so hard she tasted blood, but it kept her from screaming. She couldn't risk waking Henry.

For a few moments the only sounds in the room were Leopold's muffled grunts in her neck. Silent tears raced down Regina's face as her mind tormented her as much as her husband was tormenting her body. Thoughts of her son, her only reason for getting up in the morning, hating her, thoughts of Leopold being right. Maybe she was worthless and deserved to be with her abusive bastard of a husband. She had no one else in her life. No parents, no friends, and now that Emma Swan was here, she might not even have her child in the near future. There had been something though, about Emma Swan. She had seemed genuine and kind. No one had quite appreciated Regina's beauty in the way Emma had tonight. She had felt the blonde's lustful eyes on her, but it was the first time someone had looked at her with lust and not looked liked they wanted to possess her.

She was ripped away from thoughts of kind blue eyes when her husband slammed into her one last excruciating time. He rolled off her immediately and she was immensely grateful that he wouldn't be wanting a round two tonight. Her heart and between her legs ached, but she waited patiently for him to fall asleep. As soon as she was positive he was fully asleep, she rose painfully. She carefully slid off the bed and was pleased to see no blood staining the freshly washed sheets.

After showering until her skin turned bright red, she quietly made her way downstairs and into the den.

* * *

Emma entered the Inn and saw a woman about her own age flipping through a magazine behind the desk. She didn't look up when the door opened. There must be something in the water, Emma decided as she came face to face with another gorgeous citizen of Storybrooke. That or maybe they really were all Goddesses. The woman had long dark hair with a few rebellious streaks of red. Her lipstick was as red as the streaks in her hair and as red as her tight tank top. A tight tank top that hugged her toned curves beautifully. She wasn't as beautiful as Regina (although she found herself thinking they sort of resembled each other) but she was breathtaking in her own right. She had a kind of seductress air to her and she hadn't even looked up yet.

Emma uncomfortably cleared her throat and the girl looked up completely caught off guard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She stuttered. "We rarely ever get anyone, especially this time of year, so I wasn't expecting-"

"Ruby, calm down and offer the poor girl a room," An older woman chided.

"Sorry, Granny," Ruby replied rolling her eyes before glancing back at Emma. "So, how long are you staying for?"

"A week."

"Business or pleasure?" Granny asked, startling Emma a little. She would have expected that question to come from Ruby and in a flirtatious way, not in the suspicious way in which the old woman had asked it.

"Pleasure," Emma answered, not feeling up to explaining. Her head needed a pillow.

"Here's your key. It's the second floor, third door on the left. Next to mine," Ruby smirked, her eyes glinting with well practiced seduction. Granny huffed behind her.

"Room'll cost $50 bucks a night. We don't serve breakfast, but my diner is right next store."

"Granny makes a mean french toast," Ruby grinned.

"Uh, thanks," Emma stammered, heading for the stairs, key in hand.

"Where are your bags?" Granny suddenly asked.

"Oh, uh this is sort of an unplanned stop."

"Not in any trouble are you?"

"No, no absolutely not. I...uh ran into some family here on my way through town and thought I'd stay awhile," Emma lied, well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Family doesn't have any room for you?"

"Granny! Leave her alone. We hardly ever get any business," Ruby admonished. Granny was stubborn, however, and refused to be deterred.

"No extra bedrooms," Emma replied. Granny studied her for a minute through the glasses perched on her nose and then nodded. Apparently satisfied, the woman disappeared deeper into the house.

"Don't worry about her," Ruby assured her. "She's gotten paranoid in her old age."

Emma cracked a genuine smile at that and then disappeared up the stairs. She had only been in Storybrooke for like an hour and she had already met the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen, agreed to spend a week with the son she gave up ten years ago, met a Mayor that was probably abusing his wife and running his town with an iron fist, been flirted with mercilessly by a woman she would have normally bedded in an instant but for some reason hadn't, and been interrogated by an old lady.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Regina settled herself on the dark leather couch in front of the crackling fire with a glass of apple cider and a sigh. The pain between her legs had already lessoned considerably and this alcohol was going to quiet her thoughts. She might just be getting some sleep tonight after all.

Or not.

Her body tensed when she heard soft footsteps on the stairs, but relaxed somewhat when she recognized her son's presence. Ever since he was a baby she always knew when he was near. Even if she couldn't see him, she knew when he was close by.

She didn't say anything as he approached her, her shame at still feeling the icy fingers of betrayal turning her mute. He kept silent as he took the still full glass of cider from her loose grip and poured it back into the decanter on the bar. He disappeared into the kitchen and Regina heard the sounds of the dishwasher being pulled from it's alcove and then pushed back in. He was standing in front of her in the next minute and looking at her nervously. She instantly opened her arms and he crawled into her lap, snuggling into her embrace with a contented sigh.

"I didn't bring her here to replace you. I brought her here to break the curse-"

"Henry-"

"When the curse is broken you'll get your powers back and...you can stop him. He won't be able to hurt you anymore," Henry insisted. Regina felt her heart swell with love and crack with heartbreak in one painful moment. Her baby boy had done this for her. He had gotten on a bus by himself, taken it to Boston, tracked down his birthmother, and brought her here, all to help her.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. The curse is real, you just don't know it because the curse wiped your memory," Henry argued, leaning back to stare into her eyes.

"But if I'm the one who cast it, like the book says, wouldn't I remember my old life? Wouldn't I have made my life here better?"

"Someone screwed up the curse. The book, I think somebody changed it to make it harder for whoever found it to figure it out."

"Henry-"

"Please, mom," his tiny voice pleaded, making him sound much younger than he really was.

"Someday, he won't be the Mayor and then you and I will go someplace far away from here," Regina said, her hand moving to stroke his back. He sighed and leaned his head on her chest, scrunching his body so he could hear her heartbeat. "Where would you like to go when that happens, my little Hercules?"

"Boston was kind of cool," Henry muttered, his eyes already heavy with sleep.

"I read somewhere that in Florida you can walk on the piers and see free dolphins playing and feeding on brightly colored fish," Regina replied, the familiar tone of her voice only furthering Henry's decent into sleep.

"Anywhere is good, as long as we're together and he's not there," Henry answered, before allowing his eyes to slip closed completely. "Will you sing to me?" he asked. Regina smiled softly, warmth and love filling her heart.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,

When I said "I'll never let you go."

When all those shadows almost killed your light,

I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone."

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window,

Darling everything's on fire,

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby,

Even when the music's gone, gone.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Just close your eyes,

You'll be alright,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

As Regina finished the song she felt a deep sense of loss, like something was missing from her life. The lyrics always made her feel like she was forgetting something important, but for the life of her she could never discern what it was exactly that this song was trying to remind her of. Pushing the thoughts away for another day, Regina lifted her son into her arms with only a little difficulty and carried him to his bed. She laid him down on the bed and looked towards the door. She really didn't want to risk going into her room and possibly waking Leopold. He would wake either angry or horny and she didn't like either option. Making her decision she lay down next to her son, pulling the throw blanket at the end of the bed over her body. Henry snuggled closer to her in his sleep drawing a smile from her. What could she be forgetting that was so important when she had all that mattered to her laying beside her? Still, the feeling nagged at her until she finally succumbed to sleep.

A/N 2: I also did not write the song. It is called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. the Civil Wars. The song plays a significant role in this story that will be explained much later. Please let me know how you liked it. Did you know who the mayor was right away? I'm a little unsure about this chapter so I would love some feedback. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or it's characters.

WARNINGS: Scenes including spousal abuse and implications of spousal rape.

AN: Other than asking if anyone would like to beta this for me I'll leave the longer AN for the bottom. Please read it :) Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning found Emma in a surprisingly good mood. Despite the stressful events that had occurred before arriving at Granny's she had slept pretty well. The bed had been one of the more comfortable ones she had slept on in her life and the town was quiet. Much different from the constantly bustling city of Boston. 'Don't get attached' Emma silently warned herself as she headed across the lawn to Granny's diner. The door jingled when she entered and she saw Ruby behind the counter. The girl winked at the blonde as she moved further in to the diner and Emma smiled.

"Emma!" 70 pounds of ten year old boy suddenly slammed into her, almost knocking her over. "You stayed!" Henry beamed up at her.

"Just to make sure you're ok."

"Why wouldn't he be alright, Ms. Swan?" A husky voice asked her. Emma looked up and saw Regina standing in front of her with a cup of coffee in one hand and a glare on her beautiful features.

"Mom," Henry whined.

"I just meant...I...uh-"

"I think we both know what you meant and I don't appreciate the insinuations you're making," Regina sneered. "Come on, Henry, let's get you to school."

"Bye, Emma," The kid muttered, taking Regina's outstretched hand and following her out of the diner.

"Yikes," Ruby chuckled from behind the counter. Emma sat on one of the stools with a heavy sigh.

"That went well."

"Don't take it personally. She's not an easy woman to get along with."

"Huh! That's an understatement," Granny grumbled as she walked by them and into the kitchen. Ruby and Emma shared a look and a small laugh.

"Any idea on how I can get on her good side?"

"Not really. The only person who holds that secret knowledge is Henry. I can't entirely blame her though."

"What do you mean?"

"The Mayor treats her like some fashion accessory he clips to his arm whenever he needs to parade her around during formal events."

"Not a fan of the guy?" Emma asked. Ruby shook her head.

"No one really is."

"Then why is he the Mayor?"

"No one has the guts to run against him I guess. He's been the Mayor for as long as I can remember."

Emma frowned. "How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life."

"So who was the Mayor before him," Emma asked her suspicion growing. She wasn't ready to jump on Henry's cursed train, but there was something going on in this town.

"I don't remember," Ruby replied and even though Emma had expected that answer it still floored her. "What were we talking about?" The younger woman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Oh right, Mayor and Mrs. Mills. I wouldn't let her get to you. I think being married to that man could make anyone a little bitchy."

"You really know how to make an ocean look like a puddle," Granny huffed, returning from the kitchen and placing a plate of french toast in front of Emma. Emma chuckled and looked down at the food deciding to let the subject drop.

"I didn't order this."

Granny shot an accusing look at Ruby. "I ordered it for you," The young woman replied. "I told you Granny makes a mean french toast," She smirked.

"Thanks," Emma replied with a smile. "Can I get a hot coco with cinnamon on top to go with this?"

"That's kinda interesting," Ruby commented as Granny went to get Emma her drink. "I only know one other person who likes it that way."

"Who?"

"Henry. How do you know him anyway?"

Emma hesitated, the knowledge that she shared something with her son, even something as meaningless as how they took their coco was enough to warm her heart.

"He's my son."

* * *

After walking around town and getting more acquainted with the place her son called home, Emma decided to try and see him for a quick second after he got out of school. She did a drive by...well walk by first to make sure Regina wasn't already there. She did not want another confrontation with the beautiful woman. She was supposed to be helping after all not pissing people off. How she was going to help exactly was beyond her. In her walk around the town she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Well, except that the library was sealed and the clock tower didn't work, but that hardly qualified as proof of a curse.

The bell rang jarring Emma from her thoughts and she watched as kids poured from the school excitedly. Henry came out of the building at a much more sedated pace than his classmates. He was talking with a tiny woman with a pixie hair cut, who Emma assumed was probably his teacher. When Henry caught sight of her, his face lit up. He scanned the road, presumably for Regina, and his smile dimmed slightly. A crease of worry appeared in his forehead as Emma walked towards him.

"Hey, kid," She greeted.

"Hey, Emma. Ms. Blanchard this is my biological mom, Emma," Henry told the brunette beside him. Emma shot the kid a look, surprised how easily he had explained a very complicated situation.

"You can call me Mary Margaret. Nice to meet you, Emma," The woman replied, shaking Emma's hand.

"Likewise," Emma smiled. There was something about this woman she liked. She had a very nurturing aura about her. It was easy to see her being a wonderful teacher.

"Henry, are you ok with Emma while you wait for your mom?" Henry nodded. "If you don't mind waiting with him of course."

Emma opened her mouth to object, figuring Regina wouldn't be happy to find Emma and Henry together after their tense meeting at Granny's this morning, but Henry cut her off and before Emma could stop her Mary Margaret was already back inside the school.

"Kid, your mom is going to be here any minute and she probably won't be too happy when she sees us together."

"She won't be here for at least a little while longer," Henry explained sadly.

"Why not?"

"If she's this late it means they got into a fight," Henry replied, his voice soft. He didn't offer any further explanation, but Emma could read between the lines. She watched as his eyes continuously scanned the road for his mother's black Mercedes. Emma's heart went out to him and a prick of anger flared within her. Logically, she knew that domestic abuse wasn't as simple as 'hey lady you have a kid, leave the bastard' but it still angered her that her son had that kind of home life. A thought struck her and though her gut told her she already knew the answer she felt the need to ask it.

"Hey, kid has he ever..."

"No, mom would never let him," Henry informed her quickly. Emma inwardly sighed in relief when her suspicions were confirmed. Regina hadn't struck her as the kind of mother that would tolerate anyone hurting her child. "He's gotten mad at me before," Henry continued, his voice pained. "But mom makes me go to my room and she... calms him down. This is why you have to break the curse!"

"Kid-"

"I have a name," Henry snapped sounding a lot like his brunette mother.

"Ok, sorry, Henry, how will breaking the curse help?"

"Mom will get her powers back and she can stop him."

"Your mom could go to the police," Emma suggested weakly.

"He's the mayor, Emma. He owns this town."

"Right." Henry scanned the road again and started fidgeting nervously. "Your teacher seems nice," Emma commented in an attempt to distract him.

"She's your mom."

"What?" Emma squeaked.

"From the book, she's your mother."

"That's..." Crazy probably wasn't a good thing to call a kid. "Look, my parents left me on the side of a freeway when I was born."

"No! They put you on a cloud to save you from the curse. So you could break it!"

"Henry, Mary Margaret is my age."

"Because time doesn't move here! That's why the clock tower doesn't work."

"You grew up."

"I wasn't born when my mom enacted the curse. Ask somebody about their past. It's gets fuzzy," Memories of her conversation with Ruby slammed into Emma with enough force to make her stomach roll, but she pushed them away. That didn't prove anything. "They won't be able to tell you anything specific about anything before a year ago. Mom!" Henry suddenly shouted, launching himself off the stairs and running to his mother's car. He had reached it before she had even put it in park and he was in her arms a minute later. Emma noticed sadly that he was gentle, like he knew he couldn't hug her too hard or he'd hurt her. Anger flared in the pit of her belly again, only this time it was aimed at the right person.

Mother and son were talking quietly and then brown eyes bore into blue. Emma smiled meekly, but it did nothing to quiet the fire in Regina's eyes. Henry nodded at something Regina said and then waved at Emma before climbing into the back seat. Regina reached Emma in seconds, but Emma could see she was favoring her ribs.

"What the hell are you still doing here, Ms. Swan?"

"You saw me this morning."

"I assumed you had been too tired to drive last night and stayed at Granny's. I thought you were grabbing breakfast before hitting the road."

"You know what they say when you assume."

"You are such a child," Regina spat her face taking on a bewildered look that Emma found incredibly cute.

"I thought I'd hang around for a little while longer."

"Care to be more specific?"

"At least a week."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "If you think you can come into my town and take away my son-"

"I promised you last night I wasn't here to take him and I meant it. I just want to make sure he's ok," And you, Emma added silently.

"That isn't necessary," Regina snapped, clearly still feeling threatened.

"I think it is," Emma challenged. Regina's eyes darkened and her nostrils flared as she pushed into Emma's personal space.

"I will not be judged by a woman who got pregnant as a teenager and gave birth in prison-"

"Hey!"

"No! He is my son! You gave him up. I have been here to change every diaper, soothe every fever, quiet every tantrum, and sing away every bad dream. You don't get to waltz in here ten years later and act like you have any kind of claim over my son!"

"I'm not here to fight with you, Regina and I'm not here to take Henry!"

"You say that, dear, but what other reason could you possibly have for staying in a town where you know no one, have no job?"

Emma meant to spit back a sarcastic response, but as she looked at Regina she noticed something on Regina's cheekbone that softened her. "I can help you-"

"Excuse me?"

"How'd you get that bruise?" Emma asked, her eyes looking at the soft purple coloring on Regina's cheek that was quickly turning into a painful looking bruise and then back into the woman's eyes.

"I don't know what Henry told you-"

"He hasn't told me anything. Except that you're a really good mom. Who protects him," Emma added, hoping Regina caught on to her hidden meaning. Emma wanted her to know that she was here to help her son and his mother. "He asked me to help you, Regina. That kid loves you so much-"

"Are you insinuating that I don't love him back?"

"Of course not. I just...how can you stay with a man that hurts you?"

"You do not get to judge me, Ms. Swan-"

"That's not what I'm doing!" Emma argued. "God, you are so frustrating. I can't say anything without you instantly going on the defensive. I'm not a threat to you, Regina," Regina took a deep breath and backed off a couple of feet.

"Leave town today, Ms. Swan."

"You can't kick me out of a town," Emma scoffed.

"You're right I can't, but my husband can. And when he decides you're more than an amusing way to torture me, when he decides you're more trouble than you're worth, you'll wish you left when I asked nicely."

"That was nicely?" Emma rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You didn't even say please."

"I don't ever say please," Regina snapped as something Emma couldn't read flashed across her face. "Begging gets you nothing in life, Ms. Swan. Taking action does," And with that, Regina spun on her heel and walked back to her car. Emma watched the Mercedes pull away from the curb and sighed.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked from behind her.

"Whoa," Emma gasped. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret said looking slightly embarrassed. "I heard you fighting with Mrs. Mills. That was very brave of you."

"Not a person people usually challenge?"

"No," Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Any idea how to get on her good side?" Emma asked, figuring Mary Margaret's answer would be similar to Ruby's.

"I've known Mrs. Mills for many years and have yet to discover that secret," The teacher chuckled.

"How long have you known her?"

"I...I don't remember. A long time," The small brunette frowned. "What were we talking about?" She shook her head. "Would you like to come in? I have some hot coco I can make in my classroom. It's a great way to calm a kid whose fallen on the playground or keep me sane while I plan my lessons," She explained at Emma's raised eyebrows.

"You wouldn't happen to have any cinnamon would you?" Emma laughed pushing away the gnawing suspicion in her gut. So Mary Margaret and Ruby both had bad memories, that didn't prove anything.

"Of course," The teacher beamed. "It's the only way I drink it."

Emma stopped walking, stunned. It couldn't be. Could it? There was no way this woman was her mother who had sent her to earth on a cloud after her birth to break a curse her son's adoptive mother cast that kept everyone from aging. Right?

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Regina silently followed Henry into the house and hung up her coat, Emma Swan's words still ringing in her ears. She hung up Henry's when he gave it to her and then proceeded into the kitchen needing the familiar routine of making dinner to settle her nerves.

"Go start your homework while I make dinner."

"Can I do it in here with you?" Henry asked tentatively. Regina sighed and bent to stare into Henry's eyes.

"I'm ok and your father isn't going to be home until after dinner," She promised him, while gently stroking his cheek.

"I want to spend time with you."

Regina smiled warmly and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Henry returned. Regina released him and he settled onto one of the chairs at the island and flipped open his math book.

"So how was school today?"

"Fine. We have a science fair coming up. Maybe you and Emma could help me build something really cool."

"Henry, Ms. Swan isn't staying."

"Why can't she?" Henry whined earning him a sharp glare from his mother.

"She doesn't belong here."

"Yes, she does. She has to break the curse-"

"There is no curse!" Regina argued.

"Yes there is! Emma is going to break it and then-"

"Ms. Swan is leaving and I don't want to hear another word about this curse! Life can be incredibly cruel sometimes Henry, but that doesn't mean everyone is cursed."

"But Mom!"

"I said not another word!" Regina yelled, as she spun to face her child. Her ribs screamed in protest and she couldn't help the grimace that crossed her features as she bent slightly in pain.

"Why won't you do anything? Help me break the curse so he can't hurt you anymore. Why can't you do that for me?" Henry asked, sounding as much like an adult in that moment as he did a child. He ran from the room then, the slamming of his door echoing off the walls of the large mansion.

* * *

Regina finished making dinner and then headed towards Henry's room to fetch him. She felt incredibly guilty for losing her temper with him. It rarely ever happened. Of course, Henry had never pushed quite that hard about the curse before either. He was completely convinced that Emma Swan, his birth mother, was here to save them all. If Regina was being honest with herself it stung. Clearly she had failed in some way in Henry's eyes and he had gone to find someone else to make up for it. The fact that that person was his birth mother, someone Regina had secretly feared from the moment Henry was placed in her arms, made it all that much harder and more painful. It was still no excuse to take it out on the only good thing in her life.

"Henry, it's time for dinner," Regina called softly as she knocked on his bedroom door. When no response came from inside the room she opened the door. "Damn it, Henry!" Regina cursed as she took in the empty room and open window. It wasn't the first time he had run off when upset and she knew where he would be, but it still scared the hell out of her every time he did this. The front door slammed shut and Regina walked to the top of the stairs quickly. Her heart sank when she was met with her husband and not her son.

"You're home early."

"My last appointment canceled. Is dinner ready?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes, I'll be down in a moment."

"You have 5 minutes, Regina," He warned sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. She nodded and hurried into their bedroom. She went into her closet and shoved her shoe rack out of the way. She then slammed her fist onto one edge of a floorboard so that it came loose. Reaching inside she pulled out a disposable phone. Her husband traced every call she made from the Blackberry he had given her, so Regina had purchased this pay as you go phone from Mr. Gold with cash to use in case of an emergency. Regina dialed the number she had only learned today, but had thankfully already memorized after torturing herself with it for hours, and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan, it's Mrs. Mills."

"How did you get this number?" The blonde asked sounding surprised and a little annoyed.

"It doesn't matter. Look, Henry and I got into an argument and he took off-"

"What?!"

"Calm down, Ms. Swan. Henry is a very mature little boy at times, but when it comes to dealing with unwelcome feelings he doesn't exactly have the healthiest of habits. He's gone to his castle, its down by the docks, a playground."

"Whoa, slow down-"

"I don't have time for your improperly educated brain to catch up. Get Henry and drop him off. Come to the door with him. My husband will be so pleased that he ran away from me to see you he won't be upset that Henry wasn't there for dinner. Do you understand?"

"No, but I'll do it. I didn't appreciate that improperly educated brain crack by the way."

"Well, I don't appreciate that you didn't take my advice to get out of town."

"If I had who would go after Henry? Wait, why aren't you going to get him?"

"Regina!" Regina flinched so violently she almost dropped the phone. Emma must have heard Leopold's shout and Regina's slight intake of breath, because her next question was both concerned and gentle.

"Regina, is he going to-"

"Find Henry and drop him off," With that Regina hung up. She placed everything back in it's place and hurried back downstairs. As she reached the foyer a rough hand grabbed her elbow and slammed her into the wall. Regina bit back a cry of pain and stared defiantly into her husbands angry eyes.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Freshening up."

"You don't look very freshened up. Is it too much to ask that you look nice when I come home from a long day of staring at paperwork? I didn't marry you for your brains, Regina."

"And what would you suggest I wear since a Chanel dress doesn't seem to cut it?" Regina sneered. "Would you prefer I traipse around here in my underwear in front of my son and any neighbors that happen to walk by?" The backhanded smack she got to the face wasn't entirely surprising, but since he had hit that side of her face already today it had definitely hurt.

"I hope you spent more time on dinner than you did your appearance. You and I are going to need all the nourishment we can get before we have dessert," Leopold replied, a smirk on his face as his eyes hungrily devoured her. One hand raked the hem of her dress up, his nails biting into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Regina tensed, but made no move to pull away. "I'll expect you to make up for your poor attitude later tonight," He let go of her then and disappeared into the dining room where everything was already waiting for him.

Regina took a deep breath and thought about having Henry stay at Emma's tonight. Usually, she would wait for him to go to sleep before she would slip headphones that were connected to an ipod over his ears. The soothing classical music had yet to fail in keeping Henry asleep on the nights when the pain became to much for Regina to remain completely silent. Even if her usual methods worked it still weighed heavily on her soul every time. In fact, any time Henry was forced to face the monstrosity that was his father and the cold truth of what his father did to his mother Regina felt guilty. Perhaps, if she allowed him to spend more time with Ms. Swan he could be shielded from more of the horrors of Regina's life as a married woman. Could Regina risk it? Emma might decide to just disappear with Henry and then where would Regina be? Could she trust this woman?

"Regina!"

The matter of trusting Ms. Swan would need to be further examined at a later date. For now, it was time to square her shoulders and face her husband.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but Emma eventually found the castle playground Regina had told her about. Thank God this town was small. Henry was exactly where Regina said he would be and Emma sighed in relief. She exited her car and walked over to him slowly. He turned when he heard her approaching and tried to wipe away his tears.

"Hey, Kid. Your mom called me. She's really worried about you."

"Why didn't she come herself?"

Emma paused wondering how much to tell the kid. Her gut twisted as she remembered hearing the Mayor's angry voice. She looked up and saw more tears stream down her son's face.

"Henry-"

"He came home early didn't he?"

"I don't know. Your mom just asked me to pick you up. Maybe she's warming up to me," Emma teased. Henry sniffled and turned away. "Do you want to talk about what your fight with your mom was about?"

"She won't believe me about the curse."

"Henry, if someone else had found that book and tried to tell you this whole town was cursed, would you believe them?"

Henry took a minute to really think about it causing a wave of pride to wash over the blonde. "Probably not at first, but I think I would eventually."

"Maybe your mom just needs more time."

"She might not have more time! He could really hurt her one day and-" Henry's sobs swallowed whatever he was about to say, but Emma had an idea. He threw his arms around her then. Startled, Emma slowly put her arms around him.

"It's gonna be ok."

"Why won't she stop him? For me?"

Emma's heart broke. "It's not that simple, kid. She's probably scared and feels like she's got no one to help her. She probably feels pretty helpless, but I know she loves you. You know that too, don't you?" Henry nodded into her stomach.

"Please help her, Emma."

"I'm gonna try my best, kid. Come on, let's get you home."

Henry nodded and followed her into the car. "Will you come in with me? He won't hurt her if you're there."

"Sure, kid. It's gonna be alright." Henry nodded as she pulled away from the park and drove towards his house, but she could see in his eyes he didn't believe her. Hell, she didn't believe herself either.

* * *

Regina finished loading the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and dried her hands. When she turned around Leopold was leaning against the island behind her.

"Why wasn't Henry here for dinner?" he asked, his voice calm.

"He's at a classmates house working on a project," Regina lied.

"His math book is on the counter and his backpack is in the hall closet."

"It's a science fair project. All the materials are at his classmates house."

"Why didn't they work on it here?"

"They could have, but the other mother offered first and I thought it would be rude to refuse her."

Leopold stared at her for a minute before grabbing her around the neck and slamming her into the fridge. Regina's head hit hard and she cried out as she saw stars.

"I sincerely hope you aren't lying to me, Regina."

"I'm not," Regina managed to choke out as his grip on her neck tightened. Just as she felt like she might pass out there was a knock on the door and he released her. She coughed in attempt to relieve some of the pain in her throat.

"Get the door," Leopold snarled. Regina walked to the foyer, her movements shaky at first, but completely calm and collected by the time she opened the door.

"Ms. Swan," Regina greeted, her voice slightly scratchy. Leopold entered the foyer and smiled viciously.

"Run away to your real mother again, did you son?"

Henry looked at his brunette mother and she placed her finger to her heart. Their secret code for yes. Guilt and anger for running away and causing this in the first place welled up in his small body, but he nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Go upstairs, Henry," Regina instructed him. Henry obeyed and Emma stood awkwardly on the front porch.

"Come in for a drink," Leopold more ordered than offered. Regina shot her husband a nasty look, but stepped aside to allow Emma to enter. Emma did nervously and she glanced at Regina. Her blood boiled when she saw blossoming red marks on the older woman's neck. They had gotten pretty up close and personal back at the school and those marks had not been there. "Regina, go and fix Henry some supper," Regina nodded and disappeared further into the house. Emma watched her go and then let her eyes absorb everything she could see of her son's home.

It was as beautifully decorated and as perfect inside as it was outside. There was no clutter and every surface was sparkling clean. The style was chic contemporary and Emma decided it suited Regina. If not for the pictures of Henry on every wall Emma would have thought she was on a set for a home decorating magazine shoot and not a real house. The photographs warmed Emma's heart. When they entered the Mayor's study, however, the photographs disappeared.

"Regina's not good at very many things, but she does make an excellent apple cider," Leopold said offering Emma a glass. Emma took it, biting her tongue at the disrespectful comment. She sipped at the alcohol and almost moaned. It was the most delicious glass of alcohol she had ever tasted. "So what are your intentions here, Ms. Swan?"

"I don't have any intentions."

"Please don't lie to me," Leopold replied, smiling dangerously. "If you truly had no intentions you would have left town last night or this morning."

"I'm just here to make sure Henry is ok," Emma admitted. Leopold rubbed his chin, seemingly deep in thought.

"Although I do believe Henry would rather be with you-"

"That's not true-"

"He's run away from Regina to be with you twice now in 48 hours. Regardless, he's an excellent way to keep Regina under control. She can become quite...spirited if allowed too much freedom, so I'm afraid I can't let you have him."

"Are you serious?" Emma asked. She was stunned that he was admitting to using her son as a tool to keep his wife under his thumb. "Henry is not some bargaining chip to use against Regina and your wife isn't your property."

Leopold smirked. "I don't know how things work in the big city, but as Mayor of a town this small I might as well be King. And I'll treat my family in whatever way I see fit. Now, as much fun as it's been seeing the devastated look on Regina's face every time she sees you with Henry, I believe it's time you left town."

"I think I might actually stick around awhile," Emma replied setting her glass on the desk and standing up to leave.

"That really isn't a wise decision," Leopold replied, remaining in his chair.

"Goodnight, your Majesty," Emma spat before exiting the study and heading to the foyer. Regina and Henry were sitting on the stairs, Henry snuggled as close to his mother as he could get. Regina was rubbing his back and whispering something in his ear. Regina noticed her first and nudged Henry. The boy stood up and hugged Emma who recovered quicker than last time and hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you for picking him up, Ms. Swan," Regina said, her voice sincere. Emma nodded. She had so much to say to Regina, but none of it was appropriate for Henry's ears so she remained silent. She didn't want to upset Henry by all but begging Regina to skip town with her and Henry. She knew the brunette would refuse.

"If you ever need anything, Regina all you have to do is call."

Regina nodded and Emma swore she saw tears glistening in her eyes. Emma thought back to earlier when she had told Henry that Regina probably thought she didn't have anyone that would help her if she left Leopold. Emma truly believed that and she planned on showing her son's other mother that that was no longer true.

"Thank you, Miss. Swan," Regina replied.

"Thanks, Emma," Henry said stepping out of her arms and reattaching himself to his brunette mother's side.

"Anytime, Kid. Will you be at Granny's diner tomorrow morning?"

"We always go for Saturday morning pancakes," Henry replied excitedly. Emma looked to Regina for permission.

"We'll see you there, Ms. Swan."

"You can call me Emma, you know," Emma teased. Regina smiled almost taking Emma's breath away.

"We'll see, dear," The brunette replied.

"Fair enough. See you two tomorrow," Emma said before exiting the manor. Henry turned to his mother.

"He did it, didn't he?"

Regina stared at the door that Emma had just disappeared through and nodded. "We'll make sure she's safe. First it's bed time. I'll wake you when it's time to leave," Regina assured him as they climbed the stairs.

"She'll be ok until then?" Henry asked nervously.

"She'll be fine," Regina replied. They reached Henry's room and he slipped beneath his blankets. Regina bent down to kiss him on the forehead and his fingertips traced the red marks on her neck.

"I'm sorry I ran away."

"I know, Henry. It's ok. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"It's ok. I love you, mom," Henry told her sleepily. Regina smiled and touched her forehead gently to her son's.

"I love you, too, my little Hercules."

* * *

AN2: First I just want to thank everyone for the amazing response to this story. I'm so happy you are all as excited as I am. I promised a better explanation for this chapter so here it is. Unlike the show I would like the readers to be in the dark as to who everyone is at first. Once the curse breaks there will be plenty of flashbacks and interactions that will explain who everyone is and their complicated relationships. I've used as many characters as possible, but there are a lot and only one of me. I will be dropping hints in each chapter as to who everyone is and how they know each other and if anyone ever wants to try to guess a character or relationship and you get it right you can send me a prompt on my tumblr (freedomfoundonahorsesback). Leave your guess in the review or in my inbox on tumblr. Just to warn you not all relationships will be the same as one the show, but I hope to make as many people happy as possible. My inbox on tumblr and are always open so if you have questions let me know. Thanks for reading this long AN (hopefully the longest there will ever be) and thanks for reading the next chapter. I hope to have the next one up before the next episode!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!

WARNINGS: Scenes including spousal abuse and implications of spousal rape. Some not nice language within as well.

Disclaimer: Characters of Once Upon a Time not mine :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Hours later, Regina finally managed to slip out of the master bedroom. Her husband was sated and sleeping soundly. He wouldn't wake again until the morning and Regina knew he wouldn't find it out of the ordinary that she and Henry were already gone. Mother and son often went to Granny's early to avoid having to be around too many people. Leopold didn't like them mingling with the towns people more than they had to. Just another way of cutting them off from help.

Quietly, Regina opened her son's bedroom door and slipped inside the room. She knelt beside the bed and slipped the headphones off. He was sleeping soundly, causing Regina smile softly.

"Henry," She whispered. She knew it didn't take much to wake him. He had always been a light sleeper. Regina feared it was because he wanted to hear her go downstairs in the middle of the night so he could be there for her and that made her heart ache.

"Mom?"

"Come on, baby. We have to go," Regina reminded him. Henry's mind struggled to understand through the haze of sleep.

"Emma?"

Regina merely nodded and helped him out of bed. She grabbed the bag of comic books and change of clothes she had packed earlier from his closet and they quietly made their way down the stairs. After bundling up they ventured out into the crisp autumn night. They climbed into the car and Regina steered the Mercedes out onto the street, her eyes peeled for Emma's atrocious yellow bug.

"You think she's ok, Mom?" Henry's nervous voice asked from the back seat. Regina nodded without taking her eyes off the road.

"I'm sure she's fine," She added for good measure. It took a few minutes, but Regina finally caught sight of Emma's car on the side of the road. It was thankfully in one piece and so was the blonde who was passed out in the front seat. Regina pulled her own car over and rushed over to the bug. She opened the driver's side door slowly, catching the blonde when she tumbled out. "Of course you wouldn't wear a seat belt," Regina muttered while half dragging and half carrying Emma to the Mercedes. Henry jumped out of the car, his face tight with worry and helped his mother lay Emma down in the back seat. He jumped in the front and Regina drove them towards Granny's.

"Is she ok?" Henry asked looking back at his unconscious blonde mother.

"She'll be fine, Henry, I promise. Stay here while I get Ms. Lucas," Regina instructed before getting out of the car. She ran into the small inn and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ruby behind the desk and no sign of Granny. "Ms. Lucas!"

The young woman jumped and the book she had been reading flew from her hands. "Jesus, Mrs. Mills," Regina raised an eye brow at her language, but didn't comment on it.

"My husband offered Emma a glass of apple cider-"

"And she drank it?" Ruby asked flabbergasted.

"Of course she did," Regina replied rolling her eyes. "She's not from here, Ms. Lucas, how would she know?"

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"And just how would you have had me do that, dear?" Regina argued. Ruby had the sense to look apologetic as she followed the older woman out to her car.

There was a rumor (that was actually true) that the Mayor often invited people he deemed an obstacle or annoyance to have a drink with him. The poor souls who accepted usually wound up dead from falling asleep at the wheel or missing. Emma Swan it seemed was his latest victim.

* * *

A headache was the first thing Emma was aware of when she regained consciousness. The second was that she had somehow made it back to her room at Granny's. Cracking her eyes open and expecting to be blinded by light she was surprised to find the shades pulled down and the lights off. There was a small light in the corner of the room that was on but had been dulled by a t shirt being tossed over the lamp shade. Regina (Regina?) was sitting in a chair by the light with Henry (Henry?) in her lap reading a comic book. Regina's head was leaning back against the wall and her eyes were closed. Emma figured she wasn't sleeping or at least she hoped she wasn't. No one should look that unsettled when asleep.

"Hey," Henry greeted with a smile when he noticed Emma was awake.

"Hey," Emma returned. She was so confused. The last thing she remembered was leaving the Mayoral Manor and that didn't explain how she had gotten back to her room and why Henry and Regina were camped out in that room as well. When Emma looked back at her son she was met with sleepy brown eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan."

"If you say so," Emma replied, shifting to sit up in bed. She grimaced when her head pounded.

"Henry, go and get Ms. Swan some water," Henry nodded and carefully climbed off his mother's lap before running into the bathroom.

"Am I hung over? I only had like a sip of that apple cider."

"He drugged you," Henry replied handing her a glass of water and some Advil.

"What?" Emma choked on the water she had begun to sip, but thankfully managed not to spit it out. She looked to Regina for confirmation.

"I warned you to leave town when I asked nicely."

"Why did he drug me?" Emma asked suddenly angry.

"Henry, will you go downstairs and tell Ms. Lucas that Emma is awake?" Henry looked slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to be included in the adult conversation, but did as he was asked. Regina stood from the chair slowly and very painfully and moved to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, her ordeal suddenly completely forgotten.

"My husband often likes to drug the apple cider and give it to people he has decided are an annoyance or an obstacle in his life," Regina explained, completely ignoring Emma's concerned question. "You are very lucky you had the good sense not to drain the glass or you wouldn't have had enough warning to pull over your car."

"So, he's done this before?"

"Indeed. People have died as a result, Ms. Swan. You see now why I asked you to leave?"

"You didn't tell me your husband was going to drug me," Emma argued running a hand through her hair.

"If I had you probably would have taken Henry from me-"

"Stop, Regina. Just, stop," Emma sighed and took Regina's hands in her own. She felt the other woman flinch, but the brunette didn't wrench her hands away. Emma hoped that was a sign Regina was starting to trust her. "I am not going to take Henry from you. How many times do I have to say that before you believe me?"

"People say things, Ms. Swan that doesn't make them the truth," Regina replied ripping her hands away from the blonde's.

"Than I'll just have to show you that you can trust me."

"That is not likely to be a successful endeavor."

"I like a challenge," Emma smirked actually drawing a small amused smile from the older woman. "So you can smile," Emma teased. Regina rolled her eyes, but for the first time it was more in amusement than actual annoyance. Emma basked in the moment for another few seconds before steering the conversation back to more serious topics. "Why did you help me? I mean, you went to an awful lot of trouble to help someone you think is trying to steal your son."

Regina looked at the bedspread and Emma swore she saw tears in her eyes. One hand traveled to her neck and lightly touched the bruising there. Emma grabbed her hand again and squeezed it. Finally, Regina looked up.

"I know what's its like to be terrified and hurt and...completely on your own. I wouldn't wish that helplessness, that hopelessness, on anyone. Not even you, Ms. Swan," Regina teased in an attempt to lighten the enormity of her words. The attempt fell flat as Emma fought back tears.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Ruby awkwardly announced from the doorway. "But Henry says he's ready for breakfast."

Regina nodded and wiped at her eyes, her mask slipping back into place. "Thank you, Ms. Lucas. Tell Henry to come back here and change," Ruby nodded and disappeared again. Regina turned back to Emma who waited with bated breath for the brunette's next sentence. "May I use your shower?" Emma nodded a little deflated and Regina disappeared with a bag into the bathroom. Moment over, Emma guessed.

* * *

30 minutes later Emma, Henry, and Regina were all seated at a booth at Granny's. Emma on one side with Regina and Henry on the other. Henry was looking around at everyone and everything curiously.

"Jeez, Kid. You act like you've never been here before," Emma teased.

"Never with this many people," Henry replied, his eyes still soaking it all in. "We usually come right when it opens and we only get takeout for dinner."

Emma glanced at Regina, who cleared her throat nervously. "Leopold doesn't like us to come when there are a lot of people around." Emma felt anger swell in her stomach. Of course he wouldn't. Regina has no one to help her if she doesn't have any friends and she can't make any friends if she's isolated from the rest of the town. Classic abuser technique.

"Is everyone ready to order?" Ruby asked, her voice as bright and cheerful as always, but Emma noticed her eyes kept landing on Regina with something that looked like guilt.

"We'll have our usuals," Regina replied, Henry nodding in confirmation.

"French toast and coco with cinnamon, please," Emma decided smiling at the on edge waitress. Ruby smiled politely and disappeared.

"That's how I take my coco too!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. Emma shot a nervous glance at Regina, but the brunette was smiling.

"That's how Mary Margaret takes it too," Emma said making Henry light up like a Christmas tree.

"That's because she's your-"

"Henry, let's not discuss the curse right now," Regina said cutting him off. "Besides, you know how upset Ms. Lucas gets when someone mentions Ms. Blanchard."

"What?" Emma asked her nose wrinkling in confusion. "Why?"

"They had a falling out," Regina explained.

"What about?"

"I don't remember. Ms. Blanchard never even comes into the diner. They've been at odds as far back as I can remember," Regina replied, suddenly frowning in confusion. "What were we talking about? Oh, coco and cinnamon. Really, Ms. Swan, where did you pick up that disgusting habit?" Emma's eyebrows shot up almost all the way to her forehead. Henry kicked her under the table and shot her a look that said, 'see? I told you'. Emma brushed it off.

"Just always liked it I guess," Emma was saved from further examination of Regina's odd behavior when Ruby came back with their orders. Besides it didn't prove anything. Just because a similar conversation had happened with Ruby and Mary Margaret didn't mean this town was cursed. Right?

* * *

Emma watched Regina and Henry leave, excited for their scheduled meeting at the park later in the day. Breakfast had been...amazing. It had felt like being part of a family. As a survivor of the foster care system Emma had rarely experienced that as a kid. Not to say that it was all bad. She had had some great foster families, but she had also had some not so great foster families. And when she had turned 17 and decided to try and make it on her own she had been truly alone. Now, for the first time in probably forever, she felt like maybe she wasn't going to be alone for the rest of her life. Maybe she could have a family here in Storybrooke, Maine.

Emma jumped, startled, when Ruby began clearing away the dishes from the table.

"Sorry," The usually cheerful brunette mumbled. Emma frowned as she watched Ruby bring the dishes into the back room at a sedated pace. The poor girl looked like she had the whole world on her shoulders. Emma found herself wanting to offer comfort to the waitress, which was a relatively new feeling for her. She had felt like that for only three people in her entire 28 years of life. A 5 year old girl in one of her foster homes who hadn't lost her innocence to their world yet, Henry, and Regina.

When Ruby didn't come out from the back for several more minutes, Emma decided to follow her and make sure she was alright. Luckily, Granny's wasn't that big and it didn't take long for Emma to find the distraught woman. When she realized Ruby was crying she froze. Wanting to comfort someone was one thing, but Emma had no idea what to do with a crying woman. Suck it up, she chided herself.

"Hey, Ruby. Are you ok?"

Ruby jumped and then wiped at her eyes clearly embarrassed. "Um, yea. Sorry, I don't know what's come over me."

"If something's bothering you, you can tell me. I'm not very good at advice, but I'm a good listener."

"Apparently I'm not," Ruby replied sniffling. Emma frowned in confusion. "I heard what Mrs. Mills said about being terrified and hurt and on your own. I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. I knew something was going on you know? I see her every morning and I'd be lying if I said I never saw an odd bruise or the fear and sadness in her eyes."

"Ruby-"

"I just pretend I don't know like the rest of this town. We all ignore it because we're all cowards and we'd rather sacrifice her then risk bringing his wrath down upon ourselves. And she keeps everyone at arms length which just give us more excuses not to help her. But that's not an excuse!" The girl is sobbing in earnest now and Emma has no idea what to do. Part of her is angry at Ruby and at this town because they are sacrificing Regina to save their own hides, but a larger part of her understands. The young waitress continues to cry so Emma awkwardly puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't stop him, Ruby and Regina wouldn't let you even if you tried."

"After hearing the pain in her voice this morning I can't just do nothing."

"Then be there for her. Just let her know that if she ever needs to come to you that your door will be open."

"We both know she'll never use it," Ruby argued. Emma frowned knowing the brunette spoke the truth. Regina's pride and her fear of putting anyone else in her husband's path would never allow her to accept help from anyone, much less a young waitress.

"Then just be her friend," Emma said getting a confused look from Ruby. "I want nothing more than to just kick that crap outta that guy, throw Regina and Henry in my bug, and get the hell out of town, but I can't do any of that unless Regina asks me to. And she won't ask for help if she doesn't trust me. I told Henry that Regina probably feels like she won't have anyone to help her if she ever did try to leave Leopold. I plan on showing her that that's not true. Maybe you can too."

"How? She never lets anyone near her."

"Start small. Do something nice you think she'll like and stay consistent with her. Hopefully she'll eventually come to us."

Ruby nodded her eyes dry and determined. "Thanks Emma."

"Sure," Emma smiled before heading back towards the front of the diner.

"You were wrong about one thing though," Ruby called, back to her teasing and playful self.

"Oh yea?"

"You are pretty good at giving advice."

And that made Emma smile.

* * *

Emma Swan wasn't usually a very punctual person, but she was right on time for her afternoon at the park with her son and his mother. She figured Regina wouldn't appreciate tardiness and Emma wanted as much time with them as she could get.

"Emma!" Henry called excitedly from the soccer field where he was playing with some classmates. Emma waved and returned the smile. She saw Regina standing by some trees her attention split between Henry and the phone pressed to her ear.

"I'm pretty sure there is a rule of no cell phones at the park," Emma teased. Regina smirked at her and glanced at all the people on cell phones.

"Better alert the Sheriff."

Emma grinned. "This town even have a police department? Can't imagine there's much crime here." Except for your abusive bastard of a husband, Emma added silently.

"Just take him out for a quick ride and I'll come by later to check on him. Thanks," Regina hung up and slipped the phone in her pocket. "We do in fact have a police department. Sheriff Graham is the law in this town."

"He a lone ranger?"

"I suppose so," Regina chuckled. Emma smiled at the sound. God, was there anything about this woman that wasn't gorgeous. "I feel like I should thank you."

"Why? You saved my ass this morning, not the other way around."

"Henry," Regina replied looking back at her son who was laughing with some of the other boys during a water break. "He's never really shown an interest in his classmates before," Her expression darkened. "I think he's so afraid that if he leaves me alone for more than 5 minutes I'll disappear or something."

"_She might not have more time! He could really hurt her one day!"_

Emma placed a hand on Regina's shoulder hesitantly. "You're in an impossibly difficult situation, Regina. And that kid loves you and...God, Regina he is so much more incredible than I ever imagined he'd be and that's because of you."

Regina smiled at her, her eyes wet with tears. "I think because you're here he feels like he can be more of a kid. So, thank you for that, but you still have to leave."

Emma dropped her hand from Regina's shoulder and Regina's mask slammed back into place. "I'm not leaving."

"My husband doesn't give up, Ms. Swan. He will not stop until you have left town or are six feet under."

"I can take care of myself," Emma replied. "I'm not leaving, Regina so you'd better get used to it."

"Why?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"I'm not biding my time until I have enough ammo to use against you in court if that's what you're thinking."

"It might've crossed my mind."

"It's a freaking miracle no one gets whiplash around you with how fast your mood changes," Emma teased, only half joking.

"So, if you're not here to take Henry why are you here?"

"To help."

"You can't help," Regina chuckled, the sound harsh and full of pain.

"Why won't you at least let me try?"

"Because it could get you killed."

"And if I don't help, you could be the one six feet under. I've seen it, Regina. Abusers go too far everyday. Where will Henry be then?"

"Free," Regina immediately answered. Emma blinked speechless. Regina walked away from her then, waving Henry over who followed sadly. He glanced back at Emma helplessly only strengthening her resolve. She was not leaving this town.

* * *

Or maybe she was.

"What do you mean I can't stay here anymore?" Emma asked Granny. Granny looked guilty but held her ground.

"You said you weren't in any trouble."

"I'm not!"

"I had a chat with the mayor today."

"I bet you did," Emma replied angrily. "When is someone in this town going to grow a pair and stand up to that asshole?"

"You've been here for all of five minutes-"

"And that's all it's taken to see how fucked up this place is! He's just one man!"

"One man with the power to take my business, my livelihood, away from me!"

Emma softened then, but the anger settled into the pit of her stomach. "Fine, I'll leave. But the next time my son and his mother come into your diner I want you to take a good long look at the price of your livelihood," With that she slammed her key on the counter and left the Inn. Granny stared after her, finding this time it was much harder to shove away her guilt.

* * *

Henry raced up the stairs as soon as they got home, mumbling something about homework. Regina just hoped he would be in his room when she went to fetch him for dinner. Leopold was in his study, but the door was slightly ajar sending a shiver through Regina's body. He was waiting for her to get home and that could only mean she had done something to piss him off. And she figured she already knew what this was about.

"Regina, come in here and shut the door," He commanded from behind his desk. Regina stiffened, but did as she was told. She remained standing, knowing that if he wanted her to sit he would tell her to. "I received some interesting news today. It seems Ms. Swan made it back to Granny's safely last night," Regina remained silent and Leopold smiled. "I'm pleased you aren't going to try and deny it. Let's see if this good behavior will continue. I was also informed that the two of you were spotted at Granny's for breakfast and then had a lovely date at the park with Henry," Still Regina remained silent. "Good girl," Leopold commented making Regina want to retch. "Take off your shirt and lean over the desk on your stomach."

"Henry-"

"If you don't scream, Henry will never know."

Regina nodded and swallowed thickly. She undid the buttons on her blouse and placed it on one of the chairs by the fire. She then leaned over the bare desk and waited. She breathed heavily through her nose and tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She heard him open a chest by the fire and knew he was pulling out a riding crop. Much like the ones she kept at the stables. He had only ever used an actual whip on her once, but when she had been in too much pain to make him dinner afterwards he had switched to the riding crop. It brought the pain he so desired, but Regina recovered quicker. Leopold was nothing if not an efficient man.

The first blow fell over her exposed back and Regina bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. The crop rained down on her back again and again in quick succession until Regina could no longer hold back her tears. When Leopold was satisfied he stopped and ran his fingers over the welts on his wife's back. She fought the urge to shy away from him and waited. Finally he tapped her on the shoulder, her cue to get up and leave, and she hurried from the study. She unclenched her fists to slip her shirt back on and noticed her nails had left crescent shaped marks in her palms.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina asked, thankful her covered back was facing her son on the stairs. She wiped at her face to get rid of the last shred of evidence of what had just occurred.

"I need some help on my math."

"Bring it down here and I'll help you while I get dinner started," Regina turned and smiled at him hoping he wouldn't sense anything was amiss. Thankfully, he didn't and he disappeared upstairs to retrieve his math book. Regina let out a shaky breath and headed towards the kitchen. Her back ached, but she couldn't do anything about that until Leopold and Henry were asleep and she could have a bath. Until then, she would do whatever it took to give Henry as normal a night as possible. She knew she owed him more than that, but for now that was all she could give him.

* * *

Emma stretched uncomfortably in the backseat of her tiny bug and groaned. It wasn't the first time she had had to sleep in her car, but it never got any easier. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. When she opened them she saw Regina and Henry exiting Granny's and walking towards Henry's school. Suddenly, desperate to talk to them Emma scrambled from her car less than gracefully. She had to jog to catch up to them, but she reached them just as Henry disappeared through the gate and into the school.

"Regina!"

Regina turned, her features as cold as ice and her eyes fiery with anger. "What are you doing here, Ms. Swan?"

"I need to talk to you."

"That's not a good idea," Regina replied feeling the dull throb at her back.

"I got kicked out of the Inn. Your husband had a nice chat with Granny."

"I tried to warn you. So where did you sleep?" Regina asked frowning. Emma swore she could seen genuine concern in Regina's eyes and that terrified her as much as it excited her.

"My car and I'll sleep there as long as it takes-"

"As long as it takes to do what?" Regina asked. "Save me?" Regina's lips curled into a sneer. "Really Ms. Swan I don't think you're the hero type."

"Why do you have to be so...aggravating? One minute you let me see who you really are and the next you've got your armor back on."

"Then why are you still here? Isn't exactly your MO is it? I've done my research, Ms. Swan. You never stay anywhere longer than a year, but you're more likely to leave town only months after arriving."

Emma remained silent, unable to defend herself. It was true. She didn't like attachments and she didn't like staying in any one place for too long. So why was she fighting so hard to make attachments and stay in this sleepy town? Regina clearly wasn't going to let her help.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"You didn't even have to think about that," Emma snapped in an attempt to hide her pain.

"If I've ever given you any indication that I want you in my life or my town I apologize. That was never my intention."

"So saving me after your husband drugged me was what?"

"A nice way to piss him off and gain points with Henry."

"Points? This isn't some competition, Regina."

Regina smirked. "That's a very naive way of looking at this situation. Let me tell you how this is going to go," Regina stepped into Emma's personal space, their noses practically touching. "You might stay a few more weeks, but eventually my husband will either kill you or drive you out of town and then I'm going to have to pick up the broken pieces of my son that you leave behind. Or you could save him that pain by leaving now, before he gets too attached."

"Alright, now let me tell you how this goes if I do leave town. You might have a few years left, but eventually your husband is going to get a little too angry one night and kill you. Maybe right in front of my son. And then he's either going to kill Henry too or turn him into a monster. That is the life you are damning our son to if you don't let someone help you. Maybe I should take him from you."

Regina's eyes widened in shock and in pain, but she smirked through her tears. "If you were just up against me you might have a chance of taking him, but my husband has every judge in town in his pocket."

"There are other ways to take Henry. He already run away from you twice. Shouldn't be hard to earn more 'points' with him. Especially when a life with you means a life of fear and a life with me means a life of freedom." Emma regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but it was too late to take them back. Regina reeled back like Emma had physically assaulted her and Emma could see in her eyes she had just voiced Regina's greatest fear. "Regina-"

Regina backed away from her as Emma reached out trying to physically pull her back. "Don't touch me," Regina seethed turning to run from the blonde.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Regina ignored her, already disappearing around the corner. Emma felt tears well in her eyes as she realized how fucked up that fight had been. She was a perceptive person and had known almost instantly that Regina was trying to get her to leave for her own protection. Emma had just been so hurt by Regina's cold attitude towards her and terrified of the fact that it had hurt so much she had lashed out.

What was she even doing? There was no way in hell Regina was ever going to trust her now. She had no place to live, no job, and no chance of helping. And it wasn't her job to help. He wasn't hurting Henry and as long as that stayed true Emma had no obligations to help Regina. A surge of protectiveness and affection for the fiery brunette set Emma's body on fire, but she pushed those feelings away. She actually cared about Regina and Henry. Fear gripped the blonde in it's icy grip and she struggled to regain control. It was definitely time to get the hell out of this town.

* * *

Despite the fact that Emma had nothing to pack she found herself prolonging her departure until Henry got out of school. She figured she at least owed the kid a goodbye before she just took off. And she really wanted to see Regina again. She couldn't leave without telling the older woman how awful she felt about the things she had said in anger. It wasn't the first time Emma had put her foot in her mouth but it had definitely been one of the worst. She found Regina reading a book about a certain breed of horse a few yards outside the school gates. So, she gathered up all the courage she had left and headed towards her.

"Regina."

Regina didn't look up from her book.

"You're not going to talk to me?" Silence. "Fine, then I'll talk and you can listen. I'm sorry about what I said. I can barely think clearly when I'm around you and you would probably argue that I have a hard enough time thinking without the added stress, so...look I'm really sorry. I don't know what else to say. I don't usually apologize to anyone so I'm not sure how to do this." Regina's eyes had stopped moving over the pages, but she had yet to look up. "Please, Regina."

"What you said hurt," Regina said softly, finally looking up from the book. "It hurt because it was the truth."

"No, it wasn't. You are an amazing mother, Regina. Henry is smart and considerate and sensitive to other people's feelings. And that's because of you."

"That may be, Ms. Swan, but that doesn't make up for the rest of it. His entire world revolves around making sure I'm safe."

"You're his mom, he loves you."

"That doesn't mean he should have to live this way," A tear slipped down Regina's cheek and Emma fought to keep her hands at her sides. "He shouldn't have to live in fear that he's going to come home from school one day to find me dead."

"Then leave the bastard. You can come to Boston with me, I'll protect you."

"You think I haven't tried to leave him before?" Regina asked. Emma blinked. She actually hadn't thought of that. "He always finds me before I even get to the town border."

Emma's heart sunk. Before she could reply Henry had joined them, smiling excitedly at seeing his mothers together.

"Hey, Emma. What are you doing here?"

Oh yea.

"Henry, I just wanted to...tell you...and your mom, that I've decided to leave Storybrooke... today."

"What?" Mother and son echoed.

"I'm just making things worse for the two of you. I've got no place to stay, no job. This is for the best."

"No it's not!" Henry cried, wiping at his eyes as the tears fell. "You have to break the curse! You promised!"

"I didn't promise, Henry. I said I would stay to make sure you're ok and you are. You have a mother who loves you and who takes really good care of you."

"Who's going to take care of her?"

"Henry, Ms. Swan has her own life she needs to get back to. You need to respect that," Regina intervened. Emma choked back more tears as she stared into the brunette's eyes. The hurt and betrayal in those brown orbs stung, but it was the acceptance that nearly brought Emma to her knees. Regina really had accepted that no one was going to help her.

"This isn't how its supposed to go. You have a destiny, Emma. You're the savior!"

"Henry!" Regina warned. Emma wiped at her own tears and knelt in front of her son.

"There is no curse, Kid. And I'm certainly not the hero that you want me to be."

"No, I guess you're not," Henry replied quietly. Emma felt like she had been punched in the gut as he raced away from them. Emma flinched when she heard the car door slam.

"Goodbye, Ms. Swan," Regina said before following her son. Emma watched the black Mercedes drive away and wiped at her tears.

"Emma?"

"Oh my God!" Emma placed a hand over her racing heart. "You're a sneaky one, Mary Margaret," Emma teased. Mary Margaret smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You here to offer me some more hot coco, cause I could really use some?"

"I think I can do you one better. I have a spare room that I've been meaning to rent out. I promise to give you a fair price and we can split the cost of groceries."

"Oh, I couldn't," Emma began to protest, but Mary Margaret shushed her.

"I'm a great roommate. I can cook and we've already established I'm quiet."

"I'm sure you would make a great roommate, but I couldn't pay you. I don't have a job here."

"The Sheriff is looking for a new Deputy," A male voice said from behind them.

"Hi, David," Mary Margaret greeted blushing slightly. David smiled.

"Hello, Mary Margaret," The two stared longingly into each other's eyes for a few moments before Emma cleared her throat. They both blushed and David turned to Emma. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but I overheard you need a job. Sheriff Graham was talking about needing a new Deputy just yesterday at the diner. Is that something you might be interested in?"

"Well, it's the closest thing to what I used to do I guess," Emma replied hope swelling in her chest.

"I can walk you over there," David offered.

"Uh, thanks. You wanna come, Mary Margaret?"

"What? Oh, sure Emma," The petite woman replied blushing furiously at getting caught staring at David. Emma bit back a chuckle. These two really needed to get a room.

"Come on, it's not far," David said leading the two of them back towards the center of town.

Once there, a thought occurred to Emma. "Wait? Can the mayor object to this?"

"I hire who I want," An accented voice said from the doorway to the Sheriff's office. "Sheriff Graham," He said extending his hand. Emma smiled and took his hand. This was just crazy enough to work.

"Emma Swan."

* * *

There was a knock on the door while the Mills family was sitting down to dinner. Leopold waved his hand in allowance and Regina stood to get the door. When she opened the it she was shocked to see Emma Swan grinning on her front porch.

"I thought you were leaving town, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows. Leopold and Henry appeared in the foyer then, one looking incredibly happy and the other thoroughly annoyed.

"I just dropped by to let you three know that I've decided to stick around a while longer."

"And how much longer would that be?" Leopold asked.

"Indefinitely."

"How do you propose to do that with no job and no place to stay?"

"I have a place to stay and a job."

"You do?" Henry asked his excitement growing.

"I sure do, Kid. Your teacher was nice enough to offer me her spare room. And I checked Mr. Mayor, the building is owned by a Mr. Gold who is apparently one of the handful of people in town you can't bully. I'm also here to warn you, Mr. Mayor."

"Oh?" Leopold asked, a hint of anger tinging his amusement. Emma placed her hands on her hips, shifting her leather jacket so he could see her gun and badge. "The Sheriff made you Deputy?"

"That he did," Emma replied, enjoying the look of shock on the usually self assured Mayor. "I checked into that as well. Only the people can elect or fire the Sheriff and only the Sheriff can hire or fire the Deputy. And he also seems to be among the handful of people you can't bully around here." Emma spared at glance at Regina, but her face was frustratingly passive.

"I didn't hear a warning in there, Deputy," Leopold spat.

"I'm warning you that your reign as King is coming to an end."

"If you think staying in town is somehow going to get you custody of Henry you are sorely mistaken," Regina sneered, placing a finger to her heart. Emma inwardly frowned in confusion. She had seen Regina do that same motion when she had brought Henry home. And he had followed along with their story without further prodding.

"We'll see about that, Mrs. Mills," Emma played along, hoping that that gesture also meant Regina was glad she was staying. Not wanting to anger Leopold anymore incase he took it out on Regina she left, slamming her car door for good measure.

* * *

A few hours later when she was lying in her new bed in her new home her phone buzzed. She opened the text message recognizing the number as the one Regina used to ask her to get Henry when he ran away. Tears welled in her eyes when she read it. A smile spread across her face that was so wide she was surprised her cheeks didn't split open. It was short and sweet, but said everything Emma needed know.

Thank you.

R.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Expect more characters to join the mix next chapter! Please review and make a guess if you dare. (I'll PM you if you happen to guess correctly so as not to ruin it for anyone who doesn't want to know ahead of time)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. School started up again so I haven't had as much time to write, but I'll try my best to keep the updates coming. Also, I don't remember if I mentioned this or not, but I've made a lot of creative changes with not only the Once world, but the characters and relationships won't exactly match those of the myths some of you are used to reading. Please forgive me! This is just how the story ended up. It might make it hard to make a fact based guess lol so I apologize. Anyway, enjoy the nice longest chapter yet! (Ps. The curse is going to break soon and then no more guessing and lots of great flashbacks) Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine

WARNINGS: Mentions of spousal abuse and descriptions of the aftermath, but I've tried to make this one a little less violent than the others.

* * *

_A young child with a porcelain complexion and dark curls, no older than 5 or 6 was huddled in the corner of a lavishly decorated bedroom. The walls were a gray stone and the only furniture in the room was a large canopy bed and a rocking chair by the window. The rest of the room was filled to the brim with stuffed animals and toys. Outside, sounds of some kind of battle could be heard. The dark sky was alive with fire and the small child whimpered as she heard the crackling of lightening and the clash of swords. The door to her bedroom suddenly swung open to reveal a young woman with olive skin and long dark curls. The woman rushed towards the child and scooped her up into her comforting embrace. With the child securely in her arms the woman ran from the room and kept on running until she reached a small circular room located in one of the highest towers. After bolting the door shut she moved to sit on the cold ground with the little girl in her lap. The child buried her face in the woman's curls and breathed in the familiar scent of apples. She couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheeks as the battle grew louder._

"_Sh, my precious girl. Mama's here," The woman crooned gently. The little girl clutched to the older woman as the door was blown open with magic. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair stood in the doorway with a crazed look in her eyes. The dark haired woman stood, holding her child with one hand and raising the other in warning._

"_Give me my daughter!" The blonde woman cried._

"_She's not yours, Demeter. You left her to die and now she's mine."_

"_No, I will have her back. Persephone has gone to live with Cronus...Hades, whatever he's calling himself these days. If I can't have my Persephone, than I want my-" The screams of the little girl cut Demeter off as the fire began to rain more heavily from the sky._

"_You let Rhea teach you magic, Demeter. Look at what's it's doing to you!" The brunette woman cried. "You weren't always like this. Fight the darkness that my mother's forced into you!"_

"_Not until I get my daughter!"_

"_I don't want to hurt you, Demeter, but I will do whatever I need to to protect my children," The woman's hand came down to rest on the small swell of her stomach and Demeter let her magic deflate._

"_Save yourself, Demeter. And then come back and make amends with your daughters. Hades loves Persephone and I love Artemis. They will be safe and loved until you return, I promise you that."_

_Demeter let out a gut wrenching sob, but disappeared in a puff of smoke. The brunette woman sighed and sank back to the ground. She felt the little girl shaking in her arms and she held her tighter._

"_I love you," The little girl whispered. The woman smiled and rubbed one hand over the little girl's back and placed the other over her unborn son. "I'm scared."_

"_I won't let anything hurt you."_

"_Will you sing to me?"_

"_I don't know any lullabies, baby."_

"_Please."_

_The little girl sounded so frightened and so desperate for comfort that the woman made one up._

"_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When I said 'I'll never let you go.'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone.'_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone, gone._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be alright,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

* * *

Regina entered Granny's diner with Henry in tow and found the blue eyes she so desperately needed to see almost instantly. A sense of calm settled over her and she released Henry's hand with a small smile directed towards the blonde her son was currently hugging. Emma smiled back causing butterflies Regina hadn't felt in well... ever to erupt in her stomach. The brunette was brought back to the real world when Ruby appeared in front of her with her usual coffee and Henry's coco in hand. Regina's eyebrows arched in surprise. She hadn't even ordered yet.

"Thank you, Ms. Lucas."

"Anytime, Mrs. Mills," Ruby replied with a bright smile. Already in a good mood Regina couldn't help but give the young woman a small smile in return causing Ruby to beam even brighter. After paying Regina headed over to her son and his other mother.

"Good morning, Regina," Emma greeted sipping her own cup of hot coco with cinnamon as Regina handed their son his to go cup of the same beverage.

"Morning, Deputy," Regina replied, "Careful, Henry it's hot."

"Good night?" Emma asked as she did every morning since her decision to stay in Storybrooke. It had been two weeks since the blonde had shown up on Regina's front porch to daringly inform the mayor his reign as King was coming to end. Regina would never admit it, but when Emma had uttered those words with so much confidence Regina had wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. Not that she could ever act on it.

"Our night was fine," Regina replied. It hadn't been, but Regina wasn't quite ready to lean on the blonde in that way. She knew Emma understood that, which was why she never pushed beyond that simple question. Even so, it was comforting to know that Emma would continue to ask it every morning. Perhaps, one day Regina might even answer truthfully.

"Am I still picking Henry up from school?"

"Yes, he has practice until 4 and I'll expect him home around 7 with at least half of his homework completed."

"Of course," Emma nodded, drawing a giggle from their son's whipped cream stained lips. Regina smirked, knowing full well that she would be lucky if even any of Henry's homework was completed when Emma dropped him off. Regina secretly appreciated it, which is why neither Emma nor Henry ever really got scolded for the offense. Regina enjoyed helping Henry with his homework and she suspected that might be why it was never done with Emma.

"Alright, let's get you to school, Henry."

"Bye, Emma," Henry waved happily before slipping his hand into his brunette mother's outstretched one. Emma waved back and then headed over to pay Ruby for her breakfast.

"Have a good day at work, Deputy," Ruby teased. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Chasing dogs out of gardens and pulling cats from trees wasn't really what I had in mind."

"Hey! That's not all you do. Sometimes you get to lock up Leroy," Ruby replied trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"Can't forget that honor," Emma grumbled. She gave Ruby one last smile and headed towards the station.

* * *

Regina spotted the atrocious yellow bug parked at her stables before she had even cleared the forest. Smirking, she squeezed her legs pushing her horse into a gallop. Emma was leaning up against the exterior wall of the barn waiting for Regina's return. She was frowning when Regina reached her.

"I hate it when you ride bareback," The blonde grumbled. Regina raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Not that you care that I hate it," The blonde dutifully added. Regina slid from her horse's back and used the reins to pull him inside.

"Shouldn't you be at the station, keeping the citizens of our town safe?"

"Our town?" Emma asked smiling widely.

"Slip of the tongue," Regina replied flatly. Emma merely smirked and watched her finish her post ride routine. Once the horse was safely back in his stall happily munching on some apples, Emma motioned to the door.

"I got you lunch. Apple and chicken salad, your favorite."

"Apple and chicken salad from Granny's is hardly my favorite, Deputy," Regina replied even as she followed the blonde outside and settled onto the blanket Emma had spread out.

"Well then what is your favorite food? I've brought you something different everyday for the last two weeks and I'm running out of new items on the menu."

"What makes you think my favorite food can even be found on the menu at Granny's?"

"Is it some fancy rich person meal then?" Emma teased as she took a large bite of her hamburger. Regina watched her and fought to keep herself from salivating. She tore her eyes away and stabbed angrily at her salad. "Oh my God, is it a hamburger?" Emma asked around a mouthful of french fries.

"No!" Regina protested. "I've never even had a hamburger."

"Really? Cause you just looked like you were about to kill me for this one," Emma teased, smiling widely.

"Ok, maybe once and it was...fine," Emma snorted and Regina shot her a glare, "But that is not my favorite food."

"Ok, just tell me, is it on the menu at Granny's? Is there even another restaurant in this town?"

"Yes, it is on the menu at Granny's, but that is the only hint you're getting."

Emma smiled and the two finished eating in companionable silence. When they were done Emma packed up the garbage and then glanced over the horizon. What had started as a sunny and warm day had quickly begun to get colder with heavy snow clouds hanging ominously in the distance. Emma frowned.

"What's wrong, dear?" Regina asked looking over at the blonde with something that almost felt like concern. Regina pushed that thought away quickly deciding even the idea she might feel concern for Emma was ridiculous.

"It's gonna be too cold to eat outside soon," Emma replied turning to look at Regina. Regina bit back a smile when she saw the smudge of ketchup on Emma's chin. She walked towards the blonde slowly, giving Emma enough time to get a little nervous, and stopped just short of invading her personal space. Emma watched her with lustful eyes, but again it didn't anger Regina as it did when the look came from someone else. Emma's lust didn't come with the desire for submission that Regina was accustomed to. It made Regina feel safe, which ironically, terrified her. Regina bent forward slightly, pleased when Emma closed the distance between them a little bit more. Regina stopped when they were barely an inch away and wiped her thumb over Emma's chin, gathering the ketchup on the tip of her finger. Emma watched transfixed as Regina brought her own thumb to her mouth to suck the red condiment into her mouth.

"You have an office, don't you, Deputy?" Regina purred causing Emma to swallow heavily. Emma found she couldn't speak without fear of saying something inappropriate so she settled for nodding. Regina smiled at Emma's speechlessness and stepped back. "I'll see you at 7."

Emma nodded again and watched as Regina disappeared into the stables. Once she felt confident she could walk again she climbed into her bug and drove back towards the station. For once she found herself grateful that the rest of her day wouldn't consist of more than pulling a cat out of a tree. She didn't think she could handle much more than that.

* * *

As Emma and Henry happily made their way up the driveway a crash was heard from inside the manor. Henry's face paled as he looked up at his blonde mother, terror shining in his eyes. Emma's own heart thudded in her chest as she raced up to the red door with a "Stay by the car," shouted back at her son. Her fists pounded on the door as hard as her heart pounded against her ribs.

"Regina! Open the door!" The door swung open just enough for the brunette to glare icily at the woman on her porch. Emma was blind to the anger and annoyance coming from the other woman, her attention focused solely on the darkening bruise under Regina's left eye and the blood dripping down her chin from a split lip. Facing all of that, Emma had no idea what to say.

"Henry is staying the night with you and Ms. Blanchard," Regina stated, her voice hoarse, but unwavering.

"Mom!" Regina's composure faltered for a split second when she heard the desperate cries of her son, but she refused to back down.

"I am not leaving you here," Emma said once she found her voice.

"Yes, you are, Ms. Swan," Regina spat angrily. "_Our_ son needs you and that was not a slip of the tongue." Regina had meant it to soften the blonde's resolve, but her plan backfired as Emma straightened her spine.

"Come with us."

"I can't. He'll let Henry leave, but this angry he'll never allow me to do the same."

"Mom, please!" Henry cried beginning to make his way up the walk. Regina glanced at him, the heartbreak clear on her face. Her eyes snapped back to Emma.

"I can't stop him from hurting Henry tonight. I need you to protect our son, Emma!" Emma's blue eyes, that had previously been scanning what she could see of the interior of the house snapped back to stare into Regina's brown orbs. Regina had called her Emma.

"REGINA!" Everyone outside flinched violently, and Emma realized with heartbreaking clarity that she had to make her decision now or risk losing both Henry and Regina.

"Take Henry and don't come back. I'll come to you," Regina said hurriedly before shutting the door and sliding the lock in place.

"MOM!" Henry cried, running towards his house at full speed. Emma felt shock seep into her veins and she did the only thing she could think to do. She leapt from the porch with surprising agility and grabbed Henry before forcing him into the car. "NO! Emma we have to help her!" Tears streamed down both their faces and Emma slapped the steering wheel in her anger. If she went back she could put Henry in danger and if she dropped him off at her apartment and then went back for Regina she had no doubt that Henry would follow. Emma had no choice but to leave Regina behind. Once Henry was safe with Mary Margaret she would come back. Hopefully, Regina could hold her own until then.

Emma had to drag Henry into the small apartment she shared with Mary Margaret as the boy had become inconsolable. It hurt more than Emma could have ever imagined to see her son hurting like this. He was so mature for his age, always talking about curses and scheming to get his mothers in the same room that Emma had forgotten how young he really was.

"Please, Henry it's ok," Emma soothed, stroking his hair in a way that she had seen Regina do. He continued to sob uncontrollably, but he had stopped fighting against her. Now he was clutching to her like his life depended on it.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked in horror as she appeared from her bedroom.

"The Mayor...we...Regina...I had to!" Emma cried quickly losing what little control she had. Mary Margaret looked confused, but her nurturing personality took over and she hurried toward the trembling pair in front of her. "Sh, Henry, sh, she's going to be ok," Emma crooned. It had little effect on the traumatized child and he continued to cry. "I don't know what to do!" Emma looked to Mary Margaret who was rubbing Henry's back. The petite woman shook her head also at a loss. "Please, Mary Margaret do something!" Emma pleaded. Fear clutched at her when Henry began struggling to breath around his sobs. Mary Margaret felt tears prick her own eyes when something snapped inside of her. Almost as if possessed she began singing a lullaby she was sure she had never heard before. And yet the words came to her smoothly.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,

When I said 'I'll never let you go.'

When all those shadows almost killed your light,

I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone.'

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight."

Henry continued to cry, but he had lifted his head from it's place in the crook of Emma's neck to stare at his teacher in wonder. Emma noticed the change in Henry and nodded at Mary Margaret encouragingly.

"Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window,

Darling everything's on fire,

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby,

Even when the music's gone, gone."

Emma sighed in relief as Henry's cries quieted until he was merely sniffling. He laid his head back down on his blonde mother's shoulder, but didn't take his eyes off Mary Margaret, almost as if in a trance.

"Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Just close your eyes,

You'll be alright,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound."

"How do you know that song?" Henry asked his voice tinged with exhaustion and confusion.

"I-I don't remember. Do you know it?"

"My mom sings it to me," Henry replied. Emma glanced down at her son and saw the wheels turning. She could tell he was already trying to connect this odd coincidence to his curse. His eyes slipped closed and she felt his breathing begin to even out.

"Poor kid, must've tired himself out," Emma muttered. She shot a grateful look at her roommate and carried her son upstairs and placed him in her bed. She kissed his forehead and headed back downstairs. "Will you watch him? There's something I've gotta do," Emma didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed her gun and left the apartment. Mary Margaret wrung her hands nervously and sat down on the sofa.

What had happened tonight? She had never seen Henry so upset or Emma so unsure of herself. She knew it must have something to do with Regina and Mary Margaret clasped her hands together to pray for the older woman's safety. Mary Margaret cared what happened to Regina and it wasn't just for Henry and Emma's sake. Something connected her to that woman and she wasn't sure what.

* * *

Emma arrived at the Mayoral Manor in record time, barely remembering to shut her bug off in her rage. She didn't bother knocking on the door as she slammed her foot into it. The unlocked door swung open easily.

"Regina!"

Silence.

Fear threatened to cripple her, but Emma pushed herself into the house. The place was spotless, nothing out of place. Until she reached the Mayor's study. She had saved that room for last, her past experience in that room making her wary. Apparently, poisonings weren't the only thing that happened in this room. Glass from a broken mirror, and glasses crunched under her feet as she walked further into the room. The desk was shoved slightly out of it's previous position and the chair behind it was on it's side. Blood stained the carpet making Emma want to retch, but she was comforted by the fact that it wasn't a lot of blood.

She swept out of the room and climbed back into her bug. Neither Leopold nor Regina were still in that house and Emma had no idea where to look for them. She called the hospital, but Regina hadn't checked in. With no other leads Emma headed back to her apartment. She might not be able to help Regina right now, but she could help their son.

* * *

Ruby twisted the lock on the diner door and turned to head towards the Inn. A sound from the ally startled her and she spun towards the noise.

"Regina?!"

The Mayor's wife lifted her head to stare at the young waitress, but her eyes were unfocused. Concerned, Ruby moved towards her. Regina let out a chocked sob and shrunk back.

"Don't."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ruby promised, holding her arms up to show she was no threat. The older woman allowed her to approach and when Ruby was close enough to really see Regina she gasped. The older brunette was covered in bruises and scrapes. She had a black eye, a split lip, a cut on her brow, red marks on her neck, and she was cradling her swollen wrist. Ruby was sure her expensive clothes hid even more damage. "I-"

"Don't," Regina snarled. "Don't pity me, Ms. Lucas."

"That's not what I'm feeling. Anger and guilt, but I respect you far too much to pity you. I know it's the last thing you would ever want from anybody," Regina studied her as Ruby moved closer. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm trying to get to Dr. Hopper's, dear."

"He's not at the hospital?"

"He might be, but my phone is...broken."

"So, let me take you to the emergency room," Ruby offered, bending down to help Regina up. Regina's good hand grabbed her wrist and panic flashed over her face.

"No. No, hospital. Dr. Hopper can be discreet. It won't get all over town and it won't get back to L- I just can't go to the hospital."

"Ok," Ruby assured her, still pulling the woman up. She maneuvered Regina so she was leaning heavily against her. Regina tried to stand on her own, but Ruby pulled her back. "Accepting help doesn't mean you're weak. It just means you don't have to be strong alone."

Regina smirked. "Granny pass along that little grain of wisdom?" She asked even as something flickered in both their eyes. Regina once again felt like she was forgetting something very important, but she brushed it off.

"No, I can't remember who told me that. Probably read it somewhere. Just let me help you."

"Alright, dear, but I must ask-"

"I won't tell a soul. Let's get you to the Inn and I'll call Dr. Hopper for you."

"Isn't this an odd pair out for a midnight stroll."

Regina stiffened and Ruby rolled her eyes. Mr. Gold may scare a lot of people, but Ruby wasn't one of them. She knew he didn't scare Regina either, but the older woman probably wouldn't even want the three blind sisters to catch them out here right about now.

"Do you make home deliveries from your pawn shop now?" Ruby asked, steering Regina towards the Inn. Gold smirked, but the smile fell from his face when he caught sight of Regina.

"What happened?" He asked angrily, catching Ruby and Regina off guard. "Did that bastard of a husband do this to you?"

"That doesn't concern you, Mr. Gold," Regina replied smoothly despite the confusion settling into her stomach. Mr. Gold's face softened and pain flashed in his eyes briefly.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked Ruby.

"That also doesn't concern you," Regina replied.

"Regina, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No," Regina admitted. "Although, you've never really given me a reason to trust you either."

"I gave you Henry."

That shut Regina up.

"We're going to the Inn and then Dr. Hopper is going to fix my wrist. Satisfied?"

"No, I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are!" Regina protested. Gold ignored her, however, and was already moving to open the door for them. Ruby looked at Regina and the older woman nodded in assent. Sighing, Ruby helped Regina inside. This was looking to be a long night.

* * *

Emma sedately walked into her apartment and sank onto the couch next to her roommate.

"Has he woken up?"

"No, the poor baby has barely moved since you left."

"You checked on him?" Emma asked already imagining Henry sneaking out to get to Regina.

"About 5 minutes ago. Emma what happened?"

"I...I can't, I'm sorry, Mary Margaret."

"Is Henry in any danger? Are you?"

"No, Regina made sure of that," Emma replied grateful when Mary Margaret left it alone.

"You've really made a difference in Mrs. Mills," Mary Margaret commented, getting a questioning look from her friend. "She smiles a lot more since you came into town. She's less on edge and she's been friendlier to everyone in town. I'm not the only one who's noticed it," Mary Margaret's cheeks pinked slightly.

"Are we talking about David?" Emma teased. Mary Margaret nodded and blushed fully. "What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"He's just a friend. He works at the animal shelter and sometimes helps Regina out at the stables. He says she's actually shared a few real conversations with him since you've been in town. He also does odd maintenance projects around the school. He doesn't even get paid for them. He's a good man."

"I'm sure he is, but I'm doubt that's the only reason he hangs around the school," Emma chuckled. Mary Margaret turned red.

"Emma, he's married. We're strictly friends."

"You wanna be more, though, don't you?"

Mary Margaret wrung her hands. "It's not like his wife, Kathryn, appreciates him. She's the Mayor's secretary and I know they're sleeping together. I don't think she even loves him!"

Anger flared in the pit of Emma stomach. "So that asshole is cheating on Regina? After everything he does to her...that man forces her to live like a hostage and he can't even stay faithful?!"

Mary Margaret looked stunned at Emma's outburst, but then her features softened into understanding. "It's hard to see the person you care about with someone who doesn't deserve them."

Emma smiled sadly at her friend. "You could tell David."

"I don't have any proof. What if he doesn't believe me and thinks I'm trying to break up his marriage?" The brunette shook her head. "No, I will not risk our friendship like that. Adulterers can only keep their affairs a secret for so long."

Emma smiled supportively, but kept silent. She had a feeling anything the Mayor did in this town could go on for as long as he wanted it to. Which brought her back to her intense fear for Regina. Flipping open her phone she tried the brunette again. It went straight to voicemail and Emma's fear grew.

Dr. Hopper had rushed over after getting the call from Ruby. He had been at the hospital and though he sounded worried he hadn't sounded surprised. Ruby wondered how many times he had had to secretly meet Regina to patch her up before tonight.

"Can you follow my finger?" He asked Regina softly as he moved one finger from side to side. Regina managed, but she grimaced as her head pounded. Ruby ached to hold her hand, but controlled herself. She was probably lucky the older woman had even allowed her to sit on the bed with her. "Well, none of your cuts need stitches and your ribs will heal on their own. Your wrist is sprained and not broken so you will only need to keep the brace on for several weeks and not a cast. You do have a mild concussion so someone will need to wake you every two hours."

"I'll stay with her," Ruby offered shooting a look at Mr. Gold. As soon as Dr. Hopper had arrived the man had placed himself at the back of the room and had remained silent. He kept his gaze on Regina and Ruby could see concern in his eyes. It confused the hell out of her.

"Alright, then I'll prescribe you some pain medication-"

"I don't need it," Regina snapped cutting him off.

"Regina, don't be stubborn," Gold said startling Regina as if she had forgotten he was even in the room. An odd look crossed Regina's face as she stared at the older man. She couldn't quite figure him out and it was unnerving. He had shown interest in her like this before, but never had he been so adamant. And what was that look he kept giving her?

"Fine," She relented. Mr. Gold smiled softly in victory and Dr. Hopper scribbled on his pad furiously as if he was afraid she would change her mind.

"Try to get some rest, Mrs. Mills. Mr. Gold, Ruby," He took his leave then and Ruby waited for Mr. Gold to do the same. Finally, he used his cane to push himself out of his chair and he slowly made his way to the door. He turned to look at Regina before he left.

"I'm always here if you need me."

"What was that about?" Ruby asked before she could stop herself. She waited for Regina to tell her to mind her own damn business, but the harsh reply never came.

"I don't know," Regina whispered instead an incredibly troubled look on her face.

"You should get some sleep. I'll wake you in two hours," Ruby said settling down in the chair next to the bed.

"Ms. Lucas-"

"You heard what Dr. Hopper said. You need someone to stay with you tonight and I'm gonna be that person."

"Why?" Regina asked, her voice so genuinely confused it made Ruby's heart ache.

"I'm done being afraid of the Mayor and I'm done pretending I don't know at least a little about what he does to you. You don't deserve it."

"You don't know what I deserve!" Regina snapped, shutting her eyes when her head pounded in response. "You don't know me," She added in a softer tone.

"I know that you are an amazing mother to Henry. I know you care about this town and the people in it. And no one deserves to be abused," Ruby cautiously moved to sit next to Regina on the bed. When Regina didn't flinch away Ruby grasped the older woman's hands in her own. "You don't deserve what he does to you, Regina."

Regina stared at Ruby for a moment as if she was speaking another language. Slowly, however, Ruby saw the walls crumble. A sob was wrenched from Regina's throat and Ruby gently pulled her into her arms. Regina stiffened and then relaxed into the embrace. After a few seconds her arms wrapped around Ruby's waist and her finger's clutched to Ruby's back. A jolt traveled the entire length of Ruby's body and for a split second she felt an enormous amount of love for this woman. The younger brunette suddenly felt safe, loved, and home, which was completely ridiculous. She barely knew this woman. The feelings faded, but didn't leave her completely. As Ruby held Regina in her arms something nagged at her. There was something she was forgetting. Something important and it had something to do with the crying woman in her arms. What that something was, however, was a complete mystery to the younger woman, but now she was determined to find out.

* * *

After a long night of waking a cranky Regina every two hours morning finally settled over the small town and sunlight poured in through the open shades. Ruby groaned and stretched before opening her eyes. It wasn't a surprise that Regina was already gone, but for some reason it hurt. Ruby already missed her, only adding to the confusion the waitress had struggled with all night. A knock on the door sounded and Granny poked her head in a moment later.

"Did you have Mrs. Mills in here last night?" The older woman asked angrily.

"Not in the way you're thinking," Ruby replied the thought of Regina like that not settling well in her stomach. That surprised Ruby. Regina was a beautiful woman, but thinking about her as anything more than that felt wrong.

"I don't care why you had her in here don't do it ever again. Are you trying to bring the Mayor down on us?"

Anger flared within Ruby and she stood up to face her grandmother. "So I should have left her where I found her? Beaten and barely able to stand in the ally behind the diner?" She saw her grandmother pale and look down at the wood floors, but she didn't respond. "It's not right, Granny! I'm not playing dumb anymore and neither should you! That man is an abusive, power hungry, bully and we let him be."

"If we don't we could lose everything," Granny argued even as her heart hammered painfully in her chest.

"And if we do we will have Regina's blood on our hands eventually. Maybe even Henry's. You used to be strong and fierce. What happened to that woman?" Ruby didn't wait for an answer as she stormed out of the room and into her own, slamming the door loudly. Granny sighed and sat on the bed heavily. Her foot hit something under the bed and she reached down to see what it was. A blue washcloth stained with blood greeted her and Granny felt like she might be sick. Something flashed in her mind.

"_You're no better to her than I am. You have sat by for years while your son and I have abused her. You think you're the mother she never had?" An older woman with brown curls pulled into a bun atop her head cackled as she pressed her body against rusted bars of a cell surrounded by rock walls. The woman stared into Granny's eyes. "How many times have you ignored the look of fear and pain in her eyes? How many times have you seen her limp out of your son's bedchambers and done nothing?"_

Granny slammed back to the present and took a deep breath as her heart thudded even more painfully in her chest. That vision didn't make any sense. Had it been a memory? Granny didn't recognize the dimly lit stone room nor the woman trapped behind the bars. What son had she been talking about? Granny didn't have any sons only a dead daughter. And who had that terrible woman been talking about? Who's pain had Granny been ignoring? Regina's? It couldn't be. Why would Granny see herself as Regina's second mother? All of these questions swirled in Granny's mind even as the memory began slipping through her fingers.

Her granddaughter's door slammed again and she watched through the open door as Ruby made her way downstairs. Granny looked down at the bloodied wash cloth again and a single tear slid down her cheek. She mentally grasped onto the memory and filed it away for later. For now she had a diner to run, but her granddaughter's words stuck with her. Granny wasn't sure she could remain ignorant of the Mayor's true nature any longer. She wasn't sure she even wanted to. Perhaps it was time for things to change.

* * *

A loud knocking roused Emma from sleep and she groaned in annoyance. She looked at the clock and the time read just after 6. Who the hell could that be? She felt someone shit beside her and she looked at the other side of the bed. The events of last night slammed forcefully into Emma as she stared at her son. Suddenly wide awake she raced down the stairs and towards the door. She heard Henry behind her, but she didn't stop. She swung open the door and was greeted with a slightly worse for wear Regina, but the woman was alive. Without thinking she flung her arms around the startled woman and she felt Henry barrel into Regina's side. Although surprised, Regina wrapped one arm around Emma's shoulders and the other around Henry. After a few minutes, Emma pulled back and Regina was surprised to see tears in her blue eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Regina replied cooly. "Thank you for letting Henry spend the night. Come on, Henry we need to get home."

"Whoa, wait a minute! Where the hell have you been all night? I went back to the house-"

"You did what? I believe I was very clear in my instructions that you were not to come back to the manor at any time."

"You really expected me to listen? I couldn't just leave you-"

"To what, Ms. Swan? I have been dealing with my husband for years. I don't need you to save me."

"Then who will, Regina?"

"I don't need anyone to save me!"

"That's not what it looked like last night!"

"Stop it!" Henry cried tearing his mothers' focus away from each other and squarely on him. Regina turned to look back at Emma, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Everything was fine before you came along! People knew their place in this town, but now you're running around putting ideas in their heads about the injustices of this town!"

"Idea like what?! Like it's not ok to pretend that their mayor isn't beating his wife?!"

"Yes!"

"You're just scared to let people care about you, but I'm not going away."

Regina glared at Emma and felt her head begin to pound again. "Henry, let's go."

"No!" Regina's eyes filled with tears and then anger. "Please, mom let Emma help us," Henry cried attaching himself to his brunette mother's side again.

"Emma can't help, Henry," Regina snarled, her tone filled with so much malice that Henry let go of her.

"Someone has to, Regina. If not me then let someone else help you. God, do you remember what happened last night? Because it will forever be burned in my mind. Dragging my screaming son away from the house where his other mother was being beaten by her husband. That's gotta be one of the most fu- horrible nights of my life. And Henry's. Look at what he did to you Regina," Emma placed a hand gently on the brace on Regina's wrist, but the older woman tore away from her. Glancing back down at her son Regina turned on her heel and left the apartment.

"Mom! Mom!" Henry cried as Emma pulled him away from the door.

"I'll get her, Henry. You wake Mary Margaret and meet us at Granny's Diner, ok?" Henry hesitated, but then nodded in agreement. Emma ruffled his hair and raced upstairs to change. She was going to get Regina to trust her no matter what it took.

* * *

Surprisingly, but maybe not so surprisingly, Emma found Regina at Henry's castle. The older woman was sitting exactly where their son had sat all those weeks ago. Had it really only been weeks since Henry had shown up at her doorstep and dragged her into this life? It felt the life she had before Storybrooke never existed.

"Regina," The blonde called softly. Regina tensed, but didn't answer or look away from the water. Emma sighed and sat next to the brunette, pleased when Regina didn't walk away. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You're getting better at those apologies, Deputy."

"I'm glad I'm getting better at something then."

"You can't stop him and I would never ask you to."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to."

Regina glanced up at her then. "I think it's best if Henry stays with you for a few days."

"Excuse me?" Emma was shocked, no she was beyond shocked. Regina had fought against her tooth and nail since she had stepped foot in this town over keeping Henry. Now she was willingly handing him over? "Last night wasn't the end of it, was it?"

"The end of it?" Regina asked laughing cruelly. "He doesn't bottle up all his anger and loose it one night every few weeks, Ms. Swan. His anger is constant. The end of it? Try never ending."

"Then why won't you let me help you?!"

"Leave it alone, Ms Swan!"

"No! There is nothing that would make me-"

"He'll take Henry!"

"What?"

"He threatened to take Henry if I ever left him and then Henry would be up against that monster all by himself."

"I could protect-"

"Don't! You think just because you changed Ruby Lucas' mind that you can rally the town against him? He's been King for far too long for that to ever happen. He has every judge and lawyer in his pocket. He is capable of things you can't even fathom! So I will take whatever he does to me to protect my children!"

Emma's eyes snapped to Regina's. "What? Children? As in plural?"

"What are you talking about, Ms. Swan?"

"You said children not child," Emma explained watching the confusion wash over the brunette in front of her. She clearly hadn't known or meant to say children instead of child. She watched as Regina struggled to gain some footing in her memories, but could see she was losing the battle.

"I'll be by to pick Henry up in the morning before school. Make sure he's ready," Regina snapped before standing and heading towards her car. Emma watched her go as more pieces began to fall into place.

* * *

Henry looked up expectantly when the door to Granny's opened with a jangle. His face fell, however, when he saw Emma was alone. Tear filled his eyes.

"She's picking you up in the morning before school," Emma told him as she slid into the seat across from him. She glanced around the diner. "Where's Mary Margaret?"

"She won't come in here, remember? She and Ruby are mad at each other."

That was it.

"Alright, Henry. Tell me about this curse again."

Henry's face lit up. "You believe me?"

"I don't know what I believe, but I'm ready to listen with an open mind," Emma replied truthfully. Henry nodded and pulled his book from his backpack. He flipped it open to the first page and swung it towards Emma. Emma traced the image of the Queen Hera, marveling at how much she really looked like Regina. Whether this curse was real or not she didn't know, but whatever the truth ended up being she was going to protect Regina and their son.

No matter what.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone. So sorry for the long delay. I don't have any good excuses. Just life and a fickle muse. Hopefully the next update will be quicker. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They mean the world to me! I may edit this more, I'm so tired I might have missed something, but I really wanted to get this up for tonight. I know I need fanfiction after I watch new Once episodes. So, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.

WARNINGS: Domestic abuse, but not that graphic.

* * *

Emma entered Granny's diner with low spirits after another unsuccessful attempt at talking to Regina. The older woman had blatantly ignored the blonde as she had hurried their son out the door to bring him to school. Henry had gone willingly this time, probably not wanting a repeat of the night before.

"You look like someone just shot your dog," Ruby said as she slid a cup of hot coco in front of her. Emma shot her a look and drank from the steaming cup greedily. "Is this about Regina?" Emma looked up at her, a suspicious look on her face. "I...uh...found her night before last trying to drag herself to Dr. Hopper's house. Took some arguing, but I got her to agree to spend the night at the Inn."

"You didn't think to call me? Jesus, Ruby, I was worried sick! Henry was practically inconsolable!"

"Whoa, she didn't mention you or Henry. I had no idea the two of you didn't know where she was. Besides, I was more concerned with getting her medical attention."

Emma sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. Thanks for taking care of her. Although, I'm surprised she let you."

"Well that makes two of us. I'm glad she did though. I meant what I said about not letting the Mayor get away with his bull shit anymore. And if I wasn't sure before, spending a night waking Regina up every two hours definitely persuaded me."

"I don't know what to do, Ruby. He threatened to take Henry if she ever leaves him. So, now if I try to help her I could be putting Henry at risk."

"Or we could take the town from him. You convinced me. Make it so he no longer has the power or influence to take Henry."

"How the hell are we gonna do that? Break the curse?" Emma scoffed.

Ruby frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Want some breakfast? Might make you feel better."

"Sure. Hey, Rubes, do you know what Regina's favorite food is? I feel like I might of lost some ground with her these last couple of days."

"So you're going to bribe her?"

"Sort of. Look, it's just this thing we have going. I've been trying to guess it the last few weeks."

"Well, I know what she eats when she comes here, but I don't know if that's her favorite. Are you sure it's even on our menu?"

"She said it was."

"Well, let me get you some french toast and I'll go over the menu with you. Two heads are better than one right?" Ruby flashed Emma a smile and disappeared into the back room. Emma grabbed the menu beside her and started scanning the items. She knew figuring out Regina's favorite food wasn't going to fix everything, but Emma thought it might at least be a start in fixing their relationship. She hadn't realized how much she had grown to enjoy spending time with the brunette. Their lunches had been...amazing and totally unexpected. Just like Regina herself. She had this mask of absolute sophistication and while that was a big part of her personality she also enjoyed simplicity in life. She had never seen Regina happier than when she was helping Henry with his homework or riding her horse bareback. While everything about Regina's life screamed status and extravagance, Regina seemed to enjoy beautiful simplicity. A smile spread across Emma's face as it hit her.

"Hey, Ruby, I think I know what it is."

* * *

Regina was brushing one of the horses down when she heard Emma's yellow bug pull up to the stables. She tensed, not quite ready to talk to the blonde just yet. Regina was quickly feeling her control slipping away from her. Back before Henry's other mother had shown up Regina had kept true self securely hidden from everyone except for Henry. Now Ruby and Emma had seen her vulnerable and Regina wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Hey," The blonde called softly, obviously aware of the brunette's tension. "I brought you lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's your favorite," Emma offered, her voice still soft as if to keep from spooking Regina. Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that rose to her lips. Slowly, Regina turned to face Emma and saw the picnic basket clutched in the blonde's grasp. Regina nodded and followed Emma outside after placing the horse back into his stall. The Deputy spread out their blanket and Regina sat down. Emma placed two plates on the blanket and then set a covered pot in the middle. "Open it," Emma instructed, wringing her hands nervously. Regina gave Emma a suspicious look, but took the cover off the pot. When she saw what was inside she gasped and felt traitorous tears fill her eyes.

"Congratulations, Deputy," Regina chuckled. Emma beamed brighter than sun shining overhead.

"Really? I got it right?"

Regina nodded. "How did you figure it out?"

"It reminds me of you," Regina shot her an odd look. "It's a dish that can be eaten at an important function on gold plates or spread messily over paper plates. It's delicious and adaptable to it's surroundings."

"It's spaghetti," Regina deadpanned as she laughed in delight.

"Oh, it's much more than spaghetti. Haven't you ever seen Lady and the Tramp?"

"Is that what you're expecting to happen here?" Regina asked with raised eyebrows.

"I would never be so presumptuous," Regina's eyebrows raised higher and Emma laughed. "This improperly educated brain has it's moments."

Regina chuckled again and looked back at her delicious meal. "Thank you, Emma."

"You called me Emma," The blonde replied with a twinge of awe and teasing to her voice. Regina smiled and leaned closer so they were merely an inch apart. "Say my name again."

"Em-" Lips pressed against her own cut off the rest of the name spilling from Regina's lips and she tangled her fingers in Emma's hair. Emma lowered Regina so she was laying on her back and the gentleness of the movement brought tears to Regina's eyes. Emma pulled away and studied the brunette's brown eyes, clearly looking for any sign of doubt. In response, Regina pulled the blonde back down and crashed their lips together.

* * *

Henry exited the school and shoved his hands into his pockets as he sedately walked towards his brunette mother's mercedes. He bit his bottom lip worriedly as he opened the back door and slid onto the seat. His mother shot him a tired smile before driving away from the large brick building. Henry held back a sigh and tried to think of something to say, anything to break through the tension that had been festering between them since the morning she had come to pick him up from Emma's. He was terrified that she was mad at him for not leaving with her when she'd asked. He knew to Regina it looked like he had picked Emma over her, but he had really just wanted them all to stay together. And far away from the Mayor.

"Mom, where are we going?" Henry asked when he noticed they weren't driving towards the manor or Granny's.

"You and I need to talk and I thought you might be more comfortable if we did that somewhere you felt safe."

"I feel safe no matter where I am as long as I'm with you or Emma," Came the boy's immediate reply. Regina sucked in a breath like she might say something, but no words came. Her usually expressive eyes were hidden behind dark sun glasses keeping her emotions effectively sealed off from him. They arrived at his castle a few minutes later and Regina exited the car. Confused, Henry scrambled out of the back seat and rushed to her side. She grabbed his hand as they walked towards the wooden playground and Henry felt a rush of relief and comfort sweep through him at the touch. Once they were both seated on the playground, Regina finally removed her sunglasses. Henry's eyes zeroed in on the brace that was wrapped around her wrist and his nervousness rose. "Are you sending me to live with Emma?"

"What?"

"I know you think I chose her over you and I know you think I found her because I don't want you as my mom anymore, but that's not true," Henry felt sobs swell in his chest and he struggled to control them. Despite his best efforts he felt hot tears slide down his cheeks.

"Oh, baby," Regina cooed wrapping her arms around his shaking form. Henry's body shook with silent sobs and Regina felt her own eyes sting with unshed tears. "I know you haven't chosen her over me. Henry, I don't want you to feel like you have to choose."

"Then why did you leave Ms. Blanchard's apartment the other morning? Why did you leave me?"

Regina felt her heart break at his tearful admission. She pulled away slightly so that she could look him in the eye. "I did not leave the apartment because of you. I was scared and I had some things that I needed to figure out. I knew you would be safe and taken care of with Emma and Ms. Blanchard. It wasn't safe for you to be around me the last couple of days. I was in no condition to take care of you. And that might happen again, when I need you to stay with Emma, but I promise you, Henry, I will always come back for you."

"I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm not alone," Regina replied smiling softly and pressing her forehead to his. "I have you and I have Emma," She might even have Ruby and Mr. Gold, but those were thoughts for another time.

"But if I'm with Emma, who's going to take care of you?"

"That's for me to worry about, not you. It won't always be this way, Henry."

"You've been saying that for years!" Henry argued.

"Things are already changing, my little Hercules. Maybe Emma really is the Savior."

Henry couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

Emma knew she had a little extra spring in her step these days and she didn't care who knew it. She was making progress with Regina, as their lunches now included more than just eating. They hadn't slept together yet, but Emma was more than willing to take it slow. She would let Regina set the pace. Emma also had been getting to know her son better. Regina had been letting them spend more time together and sometimes the brunette even joined them. On those nights Emma felt like she finally knew what it was like to be a part of a family.

And she had friends that she truly cared about and who truly cared about her. Mary Margaret, David, and Ruby had been so welcoming and helpful to the blonde. She only wished they could all spend time together. She still had no clue why Ruby and Mary Margaret were so angry with each other. When she asked both women would get the weird confused looks on their faces and then change the subject. It unnerved Emma how often that happened when she asked someone in this town about their past. It wasn't enough to completely convince her of the curse, but she was definitely listening with an open mind when Henry talked to her about it. Not that he knew much. The book only covered what happened the night Emma was supposedly born and the curse was cast. By his other mother no less. Which didn't make any sense to Emma. The book didn't explain why Regina would cast the curse and Emma couldn't come up with any good reason on her own.

"Emma!" The blonde spun around at the sound of her name and she smiled when she saw her roommate walking towards her.

"Hey, Em!" Uh oh.

"Hey, Rubes. What are you doing out here by the docks?"

"Just taking a walk to clear my head. What are you doing?"

"Meeting Mary Margaret for dinner."

"Oh."

"You could join us," Emma offered hopefully.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Ruby replied as Mary Margaret reached them.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business," Ruby snapped. "I'll see you later, Emma."

"Wait!" Emma shouted, bringing Ruby to a halt. "This is insane. You two can't even remember why you're mad at each other. We're all adults here, so start acting like it," the blonde growled in frustration. Mary Margaret gave Emma a placating smile.

"Emma-"

"Look, I love you both and I would really like it if I didn't have to constantly choose who to hang out with. I mean, if you can't even remember why you're mad at each other could it have really been that horrible?"

"I guess not," Mary Margaret replied shifting on her feet nervously. Her eyebrows furrowed in a frown as she thought over what Emma had said.

"Ruby?" Emma pressed.

"Ok, you have a point," The brunette huffed.

"Can you guys just try and move past it, for me? I would really like to hang out with both my best friends at the same time every once in awhile. Please?"

"I can if she can," Ruby said crossing her arms defensively.

"Can I start eating at Granny's again?" Mary Margaret asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Ok, I promise to try."

"Thank you," Emma replied returning her roommate's small smile. "Well?" she asked, staring at Ruby and then back at her roommate.

"Well what?" Ruby asked confused.

"Shake hands."

"Emma-" Ruby tried protesting, but Emma glared at her until her shoulders slumped and she extended her hand to Mary Margaret. "Fine." Mary Margaret shook her outstretched hand and the two women gave each other small unsure smiles. Emma was practically beaming.

"Great," Emma looped and arm over each other their shoulders. "Now why don't the three of us go to Granny's and have dinner?"

* * *

The next morning as Regina was walking to Granny's for her morning coffee with Henry in tow she realized a lot of the citizens were standing in the town center looking up in wonder at something. Regina glanced up to see what they were looking at and only saw the old broken clock tower. She gave Henry a confused look which he returned.

And then suddenly, the minute hand moved.

* * *

Regina was still wondering about the clock tower when she heard Emma drive up to the stables. She smiled and stepped out of the stall to greet the blonde with a kiss.

"Hey," Emma grinned, looping her arms around Regina's waist to pull her closer. Regina returned the smile and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hey," She replied leaning in to kiss Emma again. The kiss deepened and Regina moaned in Emma's mouth. Emma felt arousal pool in her stomach and wished she could just make love to Regina right there in the hay. They pulled apart when air became a problem and Emma linked her fingers with Regina's and led her outside to eat lunch. It was probably their last warm fall day before winter set in.

"So, I have a kinda crazy idea," Emma said after they finished eating. Regina gave her a teasing look.

"You?"

"Very funny, jerk," Emma chuckled. "I want to get the library reopened."

"What?"

"Why not?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just never thought about it before."

"How long has it been closed?" Emma asked even though she knew what Regina's answer would be. She was almost ready to accept that this town was in fact cursed and she was more nervous about the fact that she wasn't nervous it might be true. It might make things easier. If Leopold was some evil God that needed to be destroyed Emma would at least have a chance at stopping him. In the real world, where status and money talked, Emma found herself at a disadvantage. She brought her attention back to Regina when she noticed the brunette was, as expected, struggling with her memories.

"For as long as I can remember," Regina frowned and shook her head. "What were we talking about?"

"The library," Emma reminded her.

"Oh right. Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, I was just thinking it would be nice. I know Mary Margaret and Henry would like it and I'm sure they're not the only ones."

"You would need to get permission from Leopold and you would need to find someone to run it," Regina pointed out gently. She didn't want to tear the blonde down, but she also didn't want Emma to be crushed later.

"You think the Mayor would be against it?" Emma figured she probably already knew the answer.

"He doesn't like change. I left some paperwork at home this morning and when I went to get it he was having a fit over the clock tower working again."

Emma's heart started racing in her chest. "Did he hurt you?" she asked her eyes scanning Regina for injuries.

"No, baby, I promise," Regina assured her letting the blonde pull her into an embrace. She let her body melt into the safety Emma's arms always brought her. The blonde's hands began stroking her back, but it seemed to be in an attempt to soothe herself. "He yelled, slammed a couple of doors, and then went to spend the rest of the day in my sister's brothel."

Emma pulled back enough to look into Regina eyes, her expression shocked. "Storybrooke has a brothel? You have a sister?"

"We don't get along," Regina replied nonchalantly. "And officially, it's a strip club, but everyone knows what really goes on in there."

"You don't seemed too bothered that your husband frequents a brothel."

Regina's eyes looked down at the ground. "If he's getting it there he's not taking it from me," she said softly. She felt Emma tense in her arms and she looked back into the blonde's pained blue eyes. She knew Emma was once again blaming herself for not being able to do anything to stop it. "Hey, don't," She cooed taking the blonde's face between her hands and kissing her softly.

"Someday, I'm gonna fix this and you, me, and Henry are never going to have to be afraid again," Emma promised. She looked and sounded so confident that Regina allowed herself to believe her.

"I know you will."

"You do?" Emma asked surprised. Usually, when she expressed her determination to save Regina and Henry, Regina would just smile sadly and change the subject.

"I trust you," Regina replied. Emma smiled brightly, that simple statement filling her with warmth and love. She pulled Regina closer and their lips met.

* * *

The next day Emma was surfing the internet at the station when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up and saw a older man coming towards her. He was using a cane to aid his walking, but it appeared to be from an injury rather than old age.

"Hello, dearie," the man greeted with a sly smile.

"Um, hi. Do I know you?"

"I don't believe we've actually met in person. I'm Mr. Gold."

"My landlord and you run a pawn shop, right?"

"Indeed I do," Gold replied sitting in the chair across from Emma's desk. He kept the cane in front of him and he placed both hands on the handle as he leaned forward slightly. "I hear you're interested in reopening the library."

"That's right," Emma said giving him a look that was both suspicious and curious.

"I'm interested in helping."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," Gold replied with a finality that told Emma he wouldn't be elaborating. "Do you want my help or not? You won't find anyone else with my power and wealth who isn't in the Mayor's pocket."

Emma studied him closely. He was right. He had already proven his loyalty didn't lie with the Mayor when he had allowed Emma to be Mary Margaret's roommate against Leopold's wishes. "Alright. Deal," she finally said extending her hand, which he took with an oddly excited look on his face.

"I do love deals, dearie," he said causing a shiver to run up her spine. She watched him go and then decided to call Regina to tell her the news. Perhaps, Regina knew more about this Mr. Gold and whether or not she had made the right choice in trusting him.

* * *

Regina entered Granny's diner a little later than usual wanting to catch Granny at a time when the diner wasn't swamped. She was greeted by a smiling Ruby who left Mary Margaret's table to come get Regina's coffee. Regina's eyebrows lifted in surprise when she saw Mary Margaret in the diner. The tiny brunette offered Regina a small smile which she returned.

"Morning, Regina," Ruby said handing Regina her coffee. Regina gave her a warm smile. She had been wary about Ruby and all she knew at first, but Regina found herself becoming quite fond of the young girl.

"Good morning, Ruby," She replied.

"You're here later than usual."

"I was hoping to speak to Mrs. Lucas. Is your grandmother in the back?"

"Yea, you want me to get her for you?" Regina nodded and Ruby disappeared. Granny joined Regina at the counter a minute later.

"Mrs. Mills," She greeted with a nod of her head.

"Mrs. Lucas. I was hoping to talk with you about renting your diner for a fundraiser this Saturday."

"What are you trying to raise money for?"

"Emma would like to reopen the library."

"I think that's a fine idea," Granny replied with a warm smile. "My diner is at your service."

"Wonderful, thank you," Regina returned the smile and grabbed her coffee before heading towards the door. "I'll call later tonight to discuss the details."

"That's fine. Mrs. Mills, if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

Regina gave her an odd look, but nodded. "Thank you. Goodbye Ruby."

"Bye, Regina," Ruby called with a wave. When Regina had left Ruby gave her grandmother a knowing smirk.

"What?" the old woman asked with a huff.

"Nothin, I'm just proud of you," Ruby replied. Granny sighed.

"You were right, it's time this town put a stop to the Mayor's evil. Mrs. Mills is a good woman who doesn't deserve the hand life has dealt her," Ruby's grin brightened and she placed a soft kiss to her grandmother's cheek. "Stop it," Granny chuckled swiping at Ruby with her dish towel playfully. Ruby side stepped her with a giggle. "Get back to work," Granny said shaking her head. She looked up at the clock tower and knew she had made the right decision. It was time to be strong again, it was time to do what was right.

* * *

Apparently, Emma and Granny weren't the only ones who thought this town needed some change and that the library was a great way to start. It seemed like the whole town had shown up to the fundraiser at Granny's. It was a beautiful fall day with just a slight chill in the air. The sun was warm and high in the sky allowing people to mingle outside as well as in the full to capacity diner. Regina sat at the counter with her back leaning against it to look out over her citizens and her family. Henry was having fun in the bouncy house with kids from school that Gold had rented for the event. Regina had been surprised when Emma had called her about Gold, but then again Gold was always surprising her these days. She saw Emma was laughing with Mary Margaret and Ruby while simultaneously keeping an eye on their son and locking eyes with Regina every once in awhile. Regina would never admit it, but it made her feel safer and taken care of. It was a strange feeling for Regina to need someone, but not an unpleasant one. Granny came up behind her then with a smile on her face as she surveyed the festivities. It had been a long time, longer than either woman could remember, that the town had had some fun together.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Lucas," Regina told her sincerely. Granny gave her a warm smile.

"Call me Granny. Everyone does."

"Regina then."

"I think this is a good thing you and Emma are trying to do," Granny said wiping down the already clean counter.

"I'll admit I was surprised when she suggested it, but I'm glad she did," Regina replied looking at Emma with pride. "Two people have already approached me about running it. Mr. Terrae and Miss. French."

"This town could use a little change," Granny said with a thoughtful look.

"I agree," Regina replied turning to give Granny a smile. "Unfortunately, not everyone thinks the way we do."

"The Mayor?" Granny asked knowingly. Regina nodded. "Can he stop this?"

"Yes, but we have the Sheriff's department's support, Mr. Gold has agreed to fund it, and having the fundraiser here definitely helps as well."

"This is just a small town diner," Granny replied humbly.

"I think you underestimate how much influence you have in the town. People respect you and trust you. Two things my husband will never be able to say," Granny felt touched at the words and she stared at Regina while the younger woman waved at her son. She still felt like she knew this woman, cared deeply for this woman in a life she just couldn't remember. Granny was broken from her thoughts when she saw a very angry Mayor walking towards the diner.

"Speak of the devil," She muttered. Regina frowned and slid from her chair.

"I'd better go speak to him before he scares everyone away," Granny gave her a concerned look, but Regina gave her a comforting smile and was gone before Granny could stop her. She watched nervously as the two disappeared around a corner.

* * *

"It's the library, Leopold. How could reopening it threaten you?" Regina asked confused. Leopold had practically been fuming, his face red with anger when Regina had steered him away from the crowd. She didn't want him to ruin the fun her family and citizens were having. She gasped when Leopold's palm connected with her cheek.

"It's not your place to ask questions," He snarled as Regina cupped her throbbing cheek. "Get Henry, we're going home."

"Henry is having fun," Regina argued boldly.

"Then have his real mother bring him home later," Leopold replied grabbing her arm in a bruising grip.

"I'm not leaving either," Regina said wrenching her arm out of his grasp. There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Granny waited for Regina and the Mayor to reappear, but as the minutes ticked by and there was still no sign of the beautiful brunette, Granny became increasingly worried. Deciding enough was enough she went to find Emma.

"Emma," She called upon finding her. Emma glanced at her still smiling at something Ruby had said. "Regina disappeared with the Mayor about ten minutes ago. I'm starting to get worried," Emma's face fell and panic filled her eyes. Ruby and Mary Margaret wore matching expressions of concern.

"Shit! Did you see where they went?" Emma asked her eyes desperately searching the crowd for Regina.

"She wouldn't have gone far without Henry," Mary Margaret offered as David joined them.

"I think I saw them head to the side alley," David had barely finished the sentence before Emma was running where he pointed.

"Hey!" Emma shouted when she turned the corner and saw the Mayor pressing Regina into the brick with his hands wrapped around her throat. Regina was weakly clawing at his hands leading Emma to the horrifying conclusion that Regina was running out of air. When the Mayor saw that Emma wasn't alone he let go of his wife. Regina fell to her knees, coughing violently as she brought up a hand to massage her sore throat. Emma pulled her gun when Leopold stayed close to Regina. Too close for anyone else to reach out to her and pull her away from the monster.

"I'm getting really tired of you meddling in my marriage, Deputy," Leopold snarled angrily, but it was clear he didn't perceive her as a threat.

"Step away from her," Emma warned him as she released the safety on her weapon.

"And if I don't?" Leopold challenged. "Are you going to shoot me in front of all these witnesses?"

"I will if I have to."

"The only thing I've witnessed here is you strangling your wife," Granny said angrily.

"Have the sheep finally found their backbones?" Leopold asked seemingly amused, but Emma could tell his confidence was slipping.

"We're not letting you get away with this anymore," Ruby told him her voice hard.

"The Deputy asked you to step away from Regina," David said coming to stand beside Emma.

"What's going on back here?" Graham asked appearing behind the small group.

"Sheriff, will you please control your Deputy," Leopold hissed.

"Emma, what happened?" Graham asked ignoring the Mayor.

"He had his hands wrapped around her throat, that's what happened," Emma replied her voice shaking slightly with emotion.

"Mrs. Mills?" Graham couldn't arrest him unless Regina nodded or agreed with what Emma said. Emma stared into Regina's troubled brown eyes and knew she was about to deny everything. Emma used her eyes to plead with Regina to reconsider. She knew the brunette was terrified of what Leopold would do to Henry, but Emma needed her to have faith. It wasn't just Regina and Emma against the Mayor anymore. They had friends who were willing to help. Regina opened her mouth and Emma caught her eye. _Please_, the blonde mouthed. Regina's jaw snapped shut and everyone held their breath in anticipation. Finally, the brunette nodded. A collective sigh of relief went through the group and they all wore matching expressions of pride. "Mr. Mayor, you are under arrest for assault, attempted murder, and whatever else I can come up with by the time we get to the station," Graham snapped the silver cuffs on the speechless Mayor's wrists and led him away reading him his Miranda Rights. Emma rushed to Regina's still crumbled form and pulled the shaking brunette into her arms.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked inspecting her neck gently. Regina nodded and buried her face into the crook of Emma's neck. "I'm so proud of you," the blonde said her voice full of emotion as she kissed Regina's temple.

"He'll try to take Henry," Regina cried.

"We won't let him, Regina," Granny promised. Suddenly, Henry was running towards his mothers a look of pure terror on his face.

"Mom!" He crashed into her arms and she held him to her tightly as Emma kept her arms wrapped around Regina's shoulders. Henry pulled back to look into his brunette mother's eyes. "I saw the Sheriff arresting the Mayor and I was afraid he really hurt you."

"I'm alright, baby," Regina replied stroking Henry's face. Henry leaned back into her embrace and twisted his neck to look at Emma in awe and adoration.

"You did it!" He cried happily. "I knew you would save us!"

Emma smiled tearily and glanced up at the group that had formed a protective circle around the small family. "I had some help."

* * *

The group had moved to one of the rooms in the Inn, not wanting to interrupt everyone else's day. Apparently, Henry had been looking for his mothers and was already near the ally when the Mayor had been dragged away. No one else had seen it happen. Granny was gently checking over Regina's injuries while Henry sat next to her holding her hand and Emma sat behind her rubbing her back gently.

"He'll make bail by tonight," Regina said fearfully.

"Stay with me."

"Emma-"

"Regina, please," Mary Margaret interrupted. "I don't mind at all and I'm sure we'd all feel better if we knew you and Henry were safe." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Most of them had known about the abuse Regina suffered at the hands of her husband, some had even seen the aftermath of it, but no one had ever seen the actual act. It had left them all rattled.

"Why are you all doing this for me?" Regina asked her confusion genuine.

"That's what friends do," David replied with a gentle smile. He and Regina had always been friendly, but since Emma had come to town and Regina had started opening up to him a little more he found himself considering her to be a real friend.

"We should have from the start," Ruby added. She looked around at the rest of the group and then back at Regina. "And I know we're all sorry that we didn't."

"You're not alone anymore, Regina," Granny said gently cupping Regina's uninjured cheek with her hand. "It's like I said before, this town could use a little change."

Regina felt tears fill her eyes and she smiled at each of them. She had never had this before. She had never had friends. Especially not friends that felt more like family. She didn't know how she could ever repay them so she started simple. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that night Emma and Regina were lying in Emma's bed with Henry sleeping peacefully between them. Their fingers were linked above his head and they were staring at each other lovingly.

"You have no idea what you did for me today," Regina whispered in the darkness.

"I may have helped, but that was your strength today, Regina and I am so proud of you. Things are going to be different from now on, I promise."

Regina smiled softly and she squeezed Emma's hand in her own. "Maybe you really are the Savior."

* * *

Two weeks later and it was the day of the reopening of the library. It was as busy as the day of the fundraiser and spirits were high. Regina and Henry had officially moved into the apartment with Mary Margaret and Emma and though it was a tight squeeze no one seemed to mind it. At first Regina had been worried that they would be stepping on Mary Margaret's toes, but the woman seemed to revel in the full house. She cooked dinner for them every night and they ate at the table like one of those families Emma had seen on TV and always longed to be a part of as a child. Sometimes, David, Ruby, and Granny joined them either separately or together. Emma and Regina had even been able to take Henry trick or treating, something Emma had never had the chance to do as a kid. He had chosen to dress as Hercules to the delight of both Emma and Regina.

Leopold hadn't bothered them and while both women knew that wouldn't last they were enjoying their remaining days of piece. And Regina knew with her newfound support system that things were going to be different no matter what Leopold tried. When he wasn't with Regina or Emma, Henry was safe with Mary Margaret at school or with Granny and Ruby at the diner. Regina and her son weren't alone anymore.

"Hey, babe, having fun?" Emma asked coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Regina's petite waist.

"I am," Regina replied looking around. She noticed Gold was talking to the young woman, Belle, who had been one of the two people hired to run the library. For reasons she didn't understand it made her happy to see them together. Granny was talking to George, the older gentleman who was co-librarian, and Regina smiled widely at how happy and relaxed the older woman looked. Granny had become the mother Regina never had and it warmed her heart to see the woman smile. Ruby was reading something with Henry in the kids section, the boy pointing at something on the page animatedly. Mary Margaret was talking to David by the refreshments and Regina was sure she had seen Kathryn and Dr. Hopper head over towards the botany section smiling shyly at each other. Even though Regina knew Kathryn was one of the many women Leopold cheated on her with she didn't have any hate for the woman. She was sweet and seemed to despise and fear Leopold as much as the rest of the town. Perhaps with Dr. Hopper's help Kathryn would find the strength to stand up to the Mayor as Regina had.

"Mom! Emma!" Henry shouted running over to them with a wide smile on his face. "There are so many books!" Satisfied that his message had been received he hurried back over to Ruby and their shared book. Regina felt her heart swell with happiness as her friends and family enjoyed their day free of the fear that usually plagued their daily lives.

"You were right, Deputy," Regina admitted, turning in Emma's arms to look at her. "This was a good idea."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you. I'm what?" Emma teased with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck," Regina replied returning the sly smile.

"I don't know. I think lady luck might be on my side for once."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea," Emma said leaning down to kiss Regina softly. They were broken apart a minute later by Henry's shouting.

"Mom! Emma!"

Emma groaned halfheartedly, disappointed that her kiss with the beautiful woman in her arms had been cut short, but deliriously happy that she was able to spend such a happy day with their son as well. By the look on Regina's face Emma knew she was feeling the exact same way. "Our son beckons," Regina said smiling softly as she dragged Emma towards Henry. Emma couldn't help the bright smile that spread across her lips. This was definitely one of the best days of her life.

* * *

"You're missing one hell of a party, Mister Mayor."

Leopold looked up from the file he was reading to glare at the man standing in front of him. "Sidney, I need you to dig up whatever you can on Emma Swan. I want to know everything from the moment she took her first breath. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Sidney replied before moving to exit the room. An older attractive woman with long brown hair and ice cold brown eyes blocked his exit. "Oh, sorry. I don't think we've met before. Sidney Glass."

"Cora, Cora Mills."

"Isn't that Regina's maiden name?" Sidney asked curiously. As the head of the paper he couldn't pass up possible gossip.

"Yes, I'm her mother." Sidney's eyes lit up as Cora moved to allow him to leave the room. She shut the door and locked it behind him before turning to approach Leopold. "Do you think this woman is really the savior?"

"I don't care what she is," Leopold growled, pushing himself away from his desk slightly. "She humiliated me, she took my wife and son."

"I understand you're upset my daughter left you, but we need to be prepared. If this Emma Swan truly is here to break our curse then she needs to be dealt with," Cora warned. She came to stand directly in front of the seated Mayor and stopped.

"She's going to be dealt with either way," the man promised gazing up at her.

"I see the clock tower has begun to work again. I've also noticed other parts of the curse unraveling. Families reunited, lovers once separated now getting closer. I want these people punished and cut off from the people they love."

"And they will be again. Once Emma Swan is gone I will get Regina back under control. When the Queen falls the rest of the chess pieces will follow," Leopold smiled to put her at ease and pulled her onto his lap. Cora smiled and wound her arms around his neck loosely. "Don't worry, my dear," Cora leaned forward and their lips met.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm a little unsure about certain parts of this chapter so I would love to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! A shorter chapter this time, but only because I decided to split it up into two parts. Next part should be up Friday and if it's not definitely Sunday. Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm going to go through them soon to let anyone who guessed know if they got anything right and answer any questions. First flashback to pre-curse happens next chapter (well a flashback that will give you confirmed identities anyway) and the curse breaks soon! Yay! Enjoy and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them

WARNINGS: None this chapter that I can think of.

* * *

_The room was alive with flames, smoke, and heat. Everywhere the young boy looked there was fire. It lapped against the floor, the walls, and the ceiling with a seemingly insatiable appetite. Henry put an arm up to shield his face the best he could and squinted through the smoke. Across the room, he could make out the outline of another person. It was a woman with a slender build, short dark hair, and who was dressed in familiar business attire._

"_Mom?!" _

_Regina turned at the sound of his voice, but didn't answer his call. Henry tried to take a step towards her, but the fire roared higher, keeping them separated. Henry's heart thudded painfully in his chest as he stared into his brunette mother's eyes. They were haunted and defeated. Henry waited for her to say something, anything. He waited for her to jump through the flames, gather him in her arms, and save him from this torturous room. He waited, but Regina turned away from him and began walking closer to the raging flames. _

"_Mom!" The icy fingers of fear that gripped his chest were only magnified by the contrast of the heat of the room as Henry watched his mother glance back at him once, then turn towards the fire once again. Tears streaked down the young boys cheeks as he watched his mother disappear into the flames. "NO!" _

Henry woke with a start, his eyes darting around the dark room in an attempt to recognize his surroundings. It took him a moment, but he eventually realized he was in Emma's room in her apartment. He looked at the bed on the other side of the room and saw the outlines of his sleeping mothers. He stood up from his blow up bed and quietly padded towards them. Emma was closest to the wall, her arm wrapped around Regina's waist protectively. Henry stared at his brunette mother's sleeping face in an attempt to assure himself that she was safe. He shifted from foot to foot, wanting to climb into bed with them and feel the safety of his mother's arms. He hesitated, still unsure of the rules now that they were living in a new environment. At the manor, if he had a bad dream he was to tap the bedroom door with his finger once, wait 10 seconds and then tap it again. His mom would then open the door and follow him back to his room. He would sleep safe and sound in her arms for the rest of the night.

"Everything ok, baby?" Regina murmured sleepily, causing Henry to jump in surprise. She opened one eye and lifted her arm. He snuggled into her side and Regina shifted to give him more room. Emma muttered in her sleep, but unconsciously moved to allow Henry room on the bed.

"Bad dream," Henry replied once he was safely tucked in his mother's arms. He inhaled her natural scent and reveled in the warmth of her body protectively pressed against his.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked already slipping back into sleep. Henry yawned and shook his head before succumbing to sleep himself. He could tell her in the morning.

* * *

"This is all you could find?" Leopold asked angrily. He slammed the paper on the desk and Sidney jumped. "No one is going to care that Emma Swan gave birth in lock up."

"The courts will care," Sidney replied nervously.

"What?"

"Do try and keep up, dear," Cora sneered with a roll of her eyes. "We don't even have to publish this paper. You arrange a meeting with Ms. Swan and tell her that if she doesn't leave town you will sue for custody of Henry. Explain to her that her past could lose Regina her son. If the blonde cares for my daughter and grandson in the way you say she does, she'll leave of her own free will."

"With her gone, Regina will have no choice but to come home," Leopold added with a satisfied smile. Sidney glanced at both of them, clearly wanting to say something, but unsure if it was a wise decision.

"I'm sure you both know what you're doing, but what about Regina's new found friends?"

Leopold frowned, but Cora looked unperturbed. "Perhaps, my daughter has served her purpose in this world."

Leopold glared at her angrily. "Her purpose in this world is to hurt-"

"I understand that!" Cora snarled. She took a deep calming breath and stood from her chair to sit on the desk in front of Leopold. "No one enjoys that man's suffering more than I, but just think what losing her would do to him. Remember what it did to him the last time?" She smiled evilly. "And the time before that. Oh and the time before that," Cora chuckled sending shivers up Sidney's spine. "Only this time it would be permanently."

"And what of Henry?" Leopold asked. "Should we kill him as well? He is only useful to us as long as Regina is alive."

"Send him to Ms. Swan," Sidney suggested. "She won't have any reason to come back here if she has her son."

"Very good, Sidney. I have to admit, dear, I'm a little surprised you are on board with a plan that ends in Regina's demise," Cora told the reporter with a suspicious glare.

"She doesn't love me," Sidney replied darkly. "Our nights together were nothing more than a way for her to betray Zeus."

"It's alright, brother," Leopold assured him. "She'll pay for all she's done to us. I promise you."

* * *

Emma climbed out of her yellow bug and began to cross the street to get to Granny's for her morning coffee. Apparently, Henry hadn't slept well, so Regina was going to bring him to school herself a little later. Which meant Emma was on her own for the morning coffee run. As she reached the door her cell rang and she groaned before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan," Leopold greeted.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I would like to speak with you."

"I don't think-"

"It concerns Henry and Regina. If you care for them as much as you claim you do you will be at my office in thirty minutes," Emma was about to respond when she heard the dial tone indicating he had ended the call.

"Asshole," She muttered entering the diner.

"Hey, Em," Ruby smiled at the blonde as she approached her, but it fell when she saw the anger in Emma's eyes. "What's wrong?" The waitress asked worriedly. "Is it Regina? Henry? The Mayor?"

"Slow down, Rubes," Emma chuckled. "The Mayor just called and asked to meet with me."

"You can't be seriously thinking of going there alone," Ruby asked as she poured Emma a to go cup of coffee.

"He wants to talk about Regina and Henry. If he's planning something I gotta know."

"Fine, but I'm coming."

"What? Don't be-"

"You can't go alone," Ruby argued. She gave Emma her cup of coffee, grabbed her coat from behind the counter, and then headed towards the door. Thankfully, the diner was pretty empty or Granny would have both their heads.

"Discussion over I guess," Emma grumbled as she followed her head strong friend.

* * *

"Ms. Swan, I don't recall requesting Ms. Lucas's presence at this meeting," Leopold commented neutrally when they entered his office.

"You didn't say come alone," Emma quipped. Leopold smirked.

"Very well," He handed her the newspaper and waited for her to read it. Emma scanned it and then handed it to Ruby as she glared at the Mayor angrily.

"Those are sealed documents."

"Do you really believe a little red tape could stop me?" Leopold asked condescendingly.

"If this is some kind of ploy to turn the town against Emma, you're going to have to do better than that," Ruby snarled, dropping the newspaper onto Leopold's desk.

"I have no intention of showing this to the town. I plan on showing it to the courts when I file for sole legal and physical custody of Henry," He smiled at the women's confused looks.

"How would my past effect Regina's competence as a parent?"

"She's living with you isn't she? As is my son. The courts might not look too highly on a mother exposing her young son to a criminal."

Emma paled. "What do you want?"

"You, gone."

"So you can start beating Regina again?" Emma snarled.

"Forcing Emma to leave isn't going to change things back to the way they were. We're not gonna let you hurt Regina and Henry again," Ruby added angrily.

"I'm aware of that," Leopold replied giving Ruby an annoyed look before turning back to Emma. "Which is why, if you leave town I won't go after Henry and I will give Regina a divorce."

Emma smiled humorlessly and shook her head in disbelief. "You're lying."

"Your accomplice here can call and let you know if I keep my end of the bargain. If I don't feel free to come back and play hero again."

"If I leave, Regina and Henry will be free of you forever?"

"Emma, you can't seriously be considering-"

"Yes," Leopold replied. "If you leave town Regina will have her divorce and I will let her and Henry live their lives in peace. However, if Regina tries to leave town to chase after you the deal is off."

Emma felt tears fill her eyes and she grabbed Ruby's arm to lead the girl out of the office. "You're a bastard," She tossed over her shoulder.

Leopold smiled and put a hand to his chest. "You wound me, Deputy."

"Emma, you can't do this!" Ruby insisted as she struggled to keep up with Emma's hurried strides.

"What choice do I have?" Emma asked tears spilling over her cheeks.

"He's full of shit. He won't leave them alone."

"If he doesn't you call me and I'll be back here in a minute."

"Regina's not gonna let you go without an explanation," Ruby finally gained enough ground to come to a stop in front of Emma forcing the blonde to stand still. "You heard him, if she goes after you-"

"I know," Emma replied in a tortured whisper. "That's why I have to break her heart," More tears fell from Emma's eyes as she looked into Ruby's. "You have to promise me, Ruby, that you guys won't abandon her. You can't let things go back to the way they were."

"I promise," Ruby replied sincerely, feeling her own tears clog her throat.

"She's gonna be pissed and hurt and she'll try to push you away, but you have to push back," Emma insisted desperately. She broke down then a tiny choked sob slipping past her lips.

"Hey, sh, I know," Ruby pulled the shaking blonde into her arms and stroked her hair. "We won't leave her, Emma. I promise you."

* * *

Emma was packing what little she had when she heard the front door open. Her entire body tensed and her heart thudded painfully in her chest.

"You didn't come to the stables for lunch," Regina said softly from the doorway. She watched Emma grab another handful of clothes from the dresser and shove them into a worn suitcase and tears welled up in her eyes, but she stubbornly held them back.

"Sorry," Emma replied hollowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question and the fact that Regina was accepting this, had probably expected it broke Emma's heart. She so wanted to be the person that proved to Regina that not everyone was going to abandon her. She wanted to tell her everything, but she couldn't let Regina lose Henry.

"This is too much, Regina," She said instead. "I gave Henry up because I wasn't ready to have another person depending on me."

"You were a kid. You're not a kid anymore, Emma," Regina pointed out, her anger covering up her heartbreak. Anger had always been her best defense against pain.

"That doesn't mean I've changed my mind," Emma argued. "I can't have you and Henry depending on me to fix everything. Now this whole freaking town acts like I'm here to take back the town from the Mayor."

"I told you to leave when you first showed up with Henry. You were the one who fought and pushed and promised that you weren't going anywhere." Damn those traitorous tears.

"I changed my mind," Emma replied staring into her suitcase. If she looked at Regina she knew she would lose her nerve. "I don't do relationships and I don't do families." The words felt like acid on her tongue.

"I should've known," Regina said laughing darkly. "You never stay in one place for very long, but I thought this time would be different. I thought we were different." Regina's voice caught in her throat and she closed her eyes. "I thought you and me and Henry... I thought we were worth it.

Emma's knees almost buckled, but she forced herself to slam her suitcase shut and head towards the door. She would forever hate herself for her next statement, but she couldn't risk Regina coming after her. So she passed Regina without looking at her and said, "You were wrong."

* * *

Regina waited for Henry outside of the school, her heart broken and her face washed off all evidence of her tears. Emma's last words echoed in her head over and over. Nothing Leopold had ever done to her body had hurt as much as those three words. The bell rang, startling Regina from her thoughts. As soon as Henry saw her he ran to her with a smile on his face. It fell when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong. Mom?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, baby," Regina replied with a fake smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yea," They both climbed into the car and Regina drove them to the apartment. She didn't know where else to take him. Maybe they could get a room at Granny's. "I thought Emma was picking me up?" Henry asked from the backseat. Regina got out of the car and waited for Henry to join her. He did and stood in front of her nervously.

"Emma had to leave for a little while."

"For how long?" He asked his eyes already filling with tears.

"I don't know."

"Is she coming back?"

Regina so desperately wanted to lie to him, but she was too tired of lying and pretending everything was ok when it wasn't. "I don't think so."

"Why?" Henry asked as tears slipped down his cheeks. "What happened?"

"Adult stuff," Regina replied. She had enough strength to save her son from Emma's true reasonings. Even though her heart screamed at her that there was more going on then just what she knew.

"Did you tell her to leave? Like you did when she first got here?" Henry asked, turning his pain into anger. It broke Regina's heart when she realized he had learned that from her.

"Henry-"

"You did, didn't you?" He asked wiping at his tears. "You made her leave! Why? She was helping us!"

"Baby-" Regina reached out to stroke his hair, but Henry wrenched away from her.

"Don't touch me! I wish you never adopted me! You don't really love me at all!"

"Don't say that?" Regina pleaded her own tears slipping from her eyes. She shook her head. "I do love-"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't make Emma leave! If you loved me, you would have left the Mayor a long time ago!" Henry gave her a pain and anger filled look before taking off down the street.

"Henry!" Regina called. "Henry!"

He never looked back.

* * *

Regina had been driving around looking for Henry for about ten minutes when her phone rang. When she saw it was Leopold she thought about not answering it, but she knew he might have Henry.

"What?"

"I found Henry," Leopold said causing Regina to inwardly sigh in relief. Although she wasn't sure Henry was as safe as he could be. "You're away from me for only a couple of weeks and you're already losing our son?"

"Where are you?" Regina asked ignoring his taunts.

"The office."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

Regina entered the Mayor's office with hurried steps. She opened Leopold's office door, but no one was inside.

"Leopold? Henry?" Regina began to get nervous as she walked down the hall. Had Leopold taken Henry somewhere else? Would he hurt him to get back at her? "Henry?!" Suddenly, there was a flash of light and heat and Regina was thrown down the hall. She landed on her stomach and her forehead hit the marble floor. Darkness enveloped her, and when she opened her eyes the building was on fire. "Oh God," Regina tried to stand, but her legs met with resistance. She glanced down and saw a heavy bookshelf covering both her legs from the knee down. "No, no, no," She cried, struggling to pull herself out. She felt eyes on her and she looked up hopefully. Leopold was standing near the door, a sick smile of satisfaction on his face. "You," She snarled.

"You never should have left me, Regina," He chastised as he turned towards the door. Her eyes widened when he held up her purse. The purse that contained her cell phone. "See you in hell," He called over his shoulder as he left the office inferno.

"You bastard!" Regina cried as smoke filled her lungs. She coughed violently and tried again to pull her legs out from underneath the bookcase. It refused to budge and she became frantic. "NO!" She screamed as more smoke filled her lungs. And that's when she felt it. The moment she felt her body give in was the most horrifying feeling of her entire life. Her heart, soul, and spirit wanted to fight for Henry and Emma, but her bruised and battered body had had enough. "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry, Emma. I love you both so much." She pictured her baby boy's beautiful face as he told her how much he loved her. She imagined Emma's eyes glinting with mischief as she brought her lunch everyday. She remembered the first night they had spent in Emma's apartment, Henry between them with their hands clasped above him. These were her last thoughts as the darkness claimed her once again.

* * *

Emma parked her car at the castle wanting to see it one more time before she left. She saw a small figure sitting on the wooden playground and she felt her heart catch in her throat. Breaking Regina's heart had nearly broken her. Now she would have to face her son too.

"Hey, kid."

Henry looked up at her with tear stained cheeks. "Are you really leaving?"

Emma's eyes widened at his bluntness, but then again he always had been a shoot from the hip kind of kid. "Yea, I am."

"Is it cause of my mom?"

"No," Emma promised sitting next to him. "I'm just trying to do right by you and your mom."

"How can leaving us be right?"

"It's complicated adult stuff, Henry," The blonde replied with a sigh. Henry scowled and shook his head.

"I don't think it is! Adults just say that when they're doing something stupid and don't want to admit it to kids!"

Emma let out a shocked chuckle. "You're pretty wise for your age," she said nudging his shoulder with her own. Henry gave her a small smile.

"I know you're scared, but I think my mom's scared too. She needs you, Emma, we need you."

"I don't do well with people needing me, kid."

"My mom always told me that what really makes someone a hero is what they do when they're afraid. She says everyone gets scared, but what truly separates the heroes from everyone else is how they stand up to face their fear and do what's right anyway."

"I already told you, kid, I'm no one's hero," Emma replied sadly. Henry took her hand in his own and she looked at him tearily.

"You're my hero and my mom's. And Ruby's, and Granny's, and Ms. Blanchard's, and Mr. Nolan's. And what's even more special about you is you made them into heroes too. You showed them how to stand up and be brave even when they were scared. You did that, Emma."

Emma let out a sound that was half sob and half laugh and wrapped her arms around Henry, nearly crushing him. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, Emma," Henry replied. When she pulled away he looked into her eyes hopefully. "Are you still leaving?"

"No."

"We have to tell my mom," Henry exclaimed excitedly before his face fell. "I said some pretty terrible things to her that I didn't mean."

"She'll understand, Henry," Emma assured him. She draped an arm around his shoulders and started towards the car. Suddenly a sharp pain tore through her chest. It felt like someone had just tried to crush her heart.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked worriedly. The pain subsided and Emma nodded.

"Yea. Let's go."

* * *

As they neared the apartment they both noticed the town was abuzz with activity. As they got even closer to the center of town they could see lights from the fire truck and ambulance surrounding the town hall as thick black smoke billowed from the windows. Hot red flames lapped at the entire building and the sounds of the building crumbling echoed throughout the air. Emma parked the car and got out.

"Stay in the car," She told Henry sternly.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna see if Graham needs my help. I mean it, Henry, stay here." Once Henry nodded Emma jogged towards the mass of people that had come to watch the building burn. As she got closer she saw a tearful Mary Margaret and an an angry David arguing with some firefighters. Mary Margaret's face paled when she saw Emma.

"Emma!"

"Mary Margaret, David, what's going on?" Emma asked coming to stand with them. She looked up at the building and felt a shiver run up her spine despite the heat.

David shook his head angrily. "They won't go in-"

"The building isn't stable enough," A firefighter argued.

"We think...we think Regina might be in there," Mary Margaret added in a tearful voice. Emma's heart plummeted to her stomach and she swayed on her feet.

"What?! Did anyone see her go in?"

"No, but none of us can reach her on her cell and her car's parked across the street." David replied pointing to Regina's Mercedes. Emma felt like she might be sick.

"Emma!" Henry called, drawing the adults attention. It was clear from the look on his face that he had heard everything. Emma put a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, it's ok-"

"No!" Henry argued shaking his head. "I had a nightmare last night that my mom and I were in a room that was on fire. I tried calling to her, but she just walked right into the flames."

"It was a dream," Emma assured him even as her heart told her otherwise.

"No! I don't think it was!" Henry argued tears beginning to stream down his face. "Please, Emma, she's in there!"

Emma took another second to stare at her son and listen to her heart before she bolted towards the building. "Hey! Ma'am!" But she was already gone. Luckily, the Mayor's office was only on the second floor. She didn't know how, but she knew that's where Regina was. When she made it to the hallway the smoke thickened and she had to cover her mouth with the front of her t-shirt.

"Regina!" She called, her eyes desperately searching the area. She coughed, but moved deeper into the inferno. "Regina! Please, baby, if you're in here answer me!" An outline became visible under a book shelf and Emma felt her body sag in relief. "Oh God! Baby!" She rushed to her lover's prone form and fell to her knees beside her. Her stomach dropped when she saw Regina was unconscious. She brushed the older woman's hair back from her face. "Come on, Regina wake up." When Regina didn't respond Emma turned to the bookshelf that was keeping the brunette pinned to the ground. She tried to move it, but no matter how hard she tried the furniture refused to budge. "Please, wake up, I can't move this on my own." Emma let out a cry of frustration when Regina remained unconscious. She reached over to stroke Regina's cheek when she noticed something that nearly stopped her heart.

Regina wasn't breathing.

With renewed determination she put her entire weight into lifting the heavy wood off her lover's legs. Her muscles strained painfully and she cried out as she pushed even harder. She coughed and felt herself weakening from the smoke inhalation, but still she pushed.

She refused to fail.

Emma refused to lose Regina.

The blonde didn't notice it, but her outline began to glow with a bright golden light. It pulsed around her, stronger with every ounce of strength she put into moving the bookcase. WIth one last scream the bookshelf slid from Regina's legs and landed with a loud thud beside them. Emma coughed again and wasted no time in gathering Regina into her arms. She clutched her to her chest and ran through the building. The gold light continued to surround her and accommodated to surround the brunette in her arms. Fire licked at the edges dangerously, but was pushed back by the glow and the smoke was unable to penetrate the golden bubble surrounding the two women. It faded and extinguished as soon as the women hit the cool night air. Emma made sure to get them a safe distance away before collapsing onto the ground.

"Mom! Emma!" Henry shouted. Ruby grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. She and Granny had come to see what had happened and were panic stricken when they learned that both Regina and Emma were in the burning building. EMTs rushed towards Emma and Regina, but the blonde pushed them away from herself wanting them to focus on Regina.

"She's not breathing," Emma told them in a small heartbroken voice. One EMT searched for a pulse and then looked at his partner.

"Start CPR."

Emma took a shuddering breath and felt warm arms embrace her. She melted into Mary Margaret's embrace as the women stroked her hair.

"Sh, honey." She cooed as they watched the EMTs try to save Regina's life. More people had joined the crowd and were watching the scene with heavy hearts. The only sound in the air was the cackling of the fire and the small whimpers coming from people in the crowd. After what felt like hours, but had only been 5 minutes, the EMTs checked Regina's pulse again and then looked to Emma with sorrow in their eyes. At first Emma didn't understand what they were trying to tell her, but when the horrible truth dawned on her like a bullet to the heart anger and desperation flared within her.

"NO! No, don't you dare stop!" She cried wrenching herself from Mary Margaret's arms to hover over her lover's body. "Regina!"

Henry tried to pull away from Ruby, still not understanding why his mother wasn't waking up. "Mommy?"

"Sh, baby," Ruby said picking him up and cradling him in her arms. Henry looked around at the faces surrounding him and saw tears slipping down Granny's, Ruby's, and Mary Margaret's cheeks. Even David looked like he might cry. He looked at Emma and knew the only word to describe her was broken.

"Wake up!" Emma demanded as she began pounding on Regina's chest. She had learned CPR in high school and she struggled to remember what she had learned and what she had just watched the EMTs do, but it all escaped her as she looked down at her lover's pale and still face. "Damnit, Regina!" She pounded again, more forcefully. "You can't leave me!" THUMP "You can't leave Henry!" THUMP.

Strong arms surrounded her and David tried to pull her back. "Emma, stop!"

"No!" An animalistic growl tore from Emma's throat as she tore away from him. "Wake up!" THUMP. Emma let out a sob and cupped Regina's cold colorless cheeks. "I love you, Regina! It's crazy and scary as hell, but I love you!" THUMP "Please don't leave me," The blonde whispered brokenly. She let her body collapse onto her lover's. She felt the coldness of defeat creeping into her soul, but a spark of the same defiance that had kept her pushing back when Regina tried to push her away swelled within her. She rose shakily, lifted her fist and brought it back down on her lover's chest one last time. "COME BACK!" THUMP.

Regina's body jolted, her eyes opened, her chest rose, and she inhaled loudly, a cough stealing her breath a second later. Everyone stared in shock. No one moved, no one even breathed. Emma was the first to recover and she pulled Regina into her arms and clutched to her desperately. Hot tears streamed down her face and she felt Regina weakly return the hug. They heard teary laughs of joy behind them, but they remained lost in each other's safe embrace.

An EMT approached them, his movements cautious. "Deputy, we need to get her to the hospital." Emma nodded and let them load Regina onto the stretcher. She glanced at Mary Margaret who nodded and pulled the small group towards their cars. Henry remained in Ruby's arms and he smiled widely at her. She smiled back and then jumped into the ambulance. An EMT looked like he was about to tell her to get out, but one glare from her had him snapping his mouth shut.

"Emma?"

"I'm right here, baby," Emma replied moving to take Regina's hand. An EMT attempted to put an oxygen mask over Regina's mouth and nose, but she turned her face away.

"Is Henry ok?"

"Yea, David and Mary Margaret are gonna take him and meet us at the hospital," the blonde replied, taking the mask from the EMT and placing it on Regina herself.

"Don't leave," Regina mumbled as her eyes slipped closed.

"I'm not. I'm here," Emma assured her placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Emma."

"Yea?"

"I love you too."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait and the length! I'm on Spring break this week so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done. I have a wicked migraine, so I'm not going to go on and on like my AN usually do. I will say that I'm going to start to get very nervous because you are all going to start learning who everyone is and I just hope you like the choices I've made with identities and relationships. Thanks for all the reviews (over 100 WOW!), alerts, and favorites! Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.

* * *

Henry ran into his mother's hospital room as soon as they let him. "Mom!" He clambered onto the bed and threw himself into her arms.

"Hey, my little Hercules." His tiny body shook beneath her arms and she rubbed his back soothing. "Sh, I'm alright."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," He cried, clinging to her even tighter. "I didn't mean it."

Regina shut her eyes against her own tears and kissed his forehead. "I know you didn't. It's alright. Sh," She soothed. She continued to rub his back and the exhausted little boy eventually drifted off to sleep to the sound of his mother's heartbeat. Emma entered the room then with a teary smile on her face.

"Well, Granny's lecturing the nurses, Ruby's flirting with the Doctors, and David and Mary Margaret are trying to keep Granny from getting them kicked out."

Regina chuckled softly as Emma took a seat in the chair beside her bed. "Did you get checked out?"

"Yes," The blonde replied, taking her hand between her own. "Perfect health. They were actually pretty surprised how healthy I am. Hey, what's up?"

"Leopold said something to you to get you to leave, didn't he?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma nodded. "He found some stuff out about me and he threatened to use it against you in court. He promised if I left and you didn't follow me he'd give you a divorce and leave you alone. He didn't have any intention of doing that did he?"

Regina's brown eyes darkened with anger and hate. "He was there. Took my cell phone."

"What?!" Emma cried standing from her chair abruptly. Regina glared at her and glanced down at Henry.

"Sh, you'll wake Henry." Henry shifted, but didn't wake.

"He's not getting away with this, Regina," Emma promised pressing her forehead to her lover's. "Not this time."

Regina nodded and cupped the back of Emma's head with her free hand. "Promise me if he tries to blackmail you again you'll tell me. We have to be in this together, Emma."

"I promise. Together," Emma kissed her softly. "I love you."

Regina couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

After their friends had been to visit and Mary Margaret had taken a reluctant Henry back to the apartment, Emma waited for Regina to succumb to the sleeping pills before leaving to find coffee. Cora watched Emma disappear into the elevator and then entered her daughter's hospital room. There was no concern or love in her eyes, only disappointment. She reached out to possessively stroke her daughter's hair.

"You have a very nasty habit of ruining my plans, my darling daughter," She cooed.

"Get away from her!" Cora turned and saw Gold standing in the doorway. He quickly moved to put himself between Cora and Regina.

"Or what?" Cora sneered. "You'll glare at me? Face, it, you're nothing more than a neutered mutt."

"You don't have your powers here either, dearie."

"That's true, but mortal's lives are so very delicate." Cora reached around him to place one hand on Regina's cheek. Gold shoved her back with a growl.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you, Rhea!"

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Emma asked from the doorway. Henry, who had snuck out of Mary Margaret's, stood beside her.

"You must be Ms. Swan," Cora greeted with a cold smile. "Leopold has told me so much about you." She didn't even spare a glance at Henry.

Emma's hackles raised at the mention of the Mayor. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Cora. I'm Regina's mother," She glanced back at Regina and then glared at Gold. "I'll visit her another time." Gold watched her leave with hateful wary eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked once Cora was no longer in sight.

"Don't let that woman anywhere near, Regina," Gold warned her with a hint of pleading in his voice. "Cora is just as dangerous as the Mayor. Possibly even more so." He glanced at Regina with an unreadable look on his face and then left the room.

"That was weird," Emma said moving to stand beside Regina protectively. Those sleeping pills the nurses gave her really worked.

"He called her Rhea," Henry piped up.

"What?"

"Mr. Gold. He called her Rhea and then she said her name was Cora." His eyes lit up. "He knows about the curse, Emma."

"Not this tonight," Emma pleaded with an exasperated sigh.

"Come with me in the morning to confront Mr. Gold and if I'm wrong I'll never bring up the curse again."

Emma's eyebrows raised. "Never?"

"Never," Henry promised.

"Fine. In the morning," Emma agreed. "First I'm calling Mary Margaret so she can come get you. And no more sneaking out." Emma told him firmly. Henry looked like wanted to argue, but wisely kept silent.

* * *

The next morning, after spending some time with Regina, Emma and Henry went to Mr. Gold's shop under the pretense that Emma was taking him to school. She felt terrible for lying to Regina, but something was nagging at her in the back of her mind. That something was telling her she needed to do this. They entered the shop and Henry immediately took control of the situation. He reminded Emma so much of Regina in that moment it made her smile. They had finally said the big three words to each other last night and neither of them even realized it when they said it again. Despite both of them having trust issues it had come so naturally from both of them, that they had said it as if they had always been saying it. It warmed Emma's heart.

"And what can I do for the Deputy and her son this morning?" Gold asked. Henry put the book down in front of him and Gold raised his eyebrows in amusement and curiosity. He flipped it open and his face paled. Emma gulped. Not a good sign. "Where did you get this?"

"Ms. Blanchard. It's all true isn't it?"

"No."

"The curse isn't real?" Henry asked crestfallen.

"Oh it is," Gold replied. "This book has been tampered with. This isn't what really happened that night."

"You mean to tell me that this is really all true?" Emma asked in shock. Mr. Gold shot Emma a sympathetic, but annoyed look that urged her to keep up.

"I knew it!" Henry shouted excitedly. "Wait, no one else remembers."

"That's true, my boy, but that's because that is how the curse was designed. So that no one would remember."

"Than how come you do?"

"Because I angered a very powerful witch and remembering the people I love while they have no idea who I am is my punishment."

"So why haven't you tried to break the curse?" Emma asked her mind still reeling.

"I brought Henry to his mother and put the book somewhere Ms. Blanchard might find it. I can't do much more than that. I don't know how to break the curse."

"Who are you, in the book?" Henry asked ever the curious boy.

"Henry!"

"It's quite alright, Ms. Swan. Curiosity and intelligence are two of the most important traits one can have."

"My mom says that," Henry replied suspiciously.

"Before I answer your question may I look more closely at the book?" Henry nodded. Mr. Gold skimmed the pages, his expression darkening.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Rhea found the book before Henry. She's changed the entire thing. Your mother did not enact the curse."

"Then who did? And who are you?" Henry asked, not one to be deterred. "And what witch did you anger?"

"Well, my dear boy, that story begins many, many years ago."

* * *

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_What?!" Cronus spun away from his desk to stare open mouthed at the women in front of him. _

"_You heard me, you bastard."_

"_And you think it's mine?"_

"_No, I know __**they're**__ yours," Rhea sneered, taking some enjoyment from the look of horror that crossed the God's face. _

"_How do you know they're mine? How do you even know it's more than one?"_

"_I went to see the Oracle at Delphi."_

"_She hates you, why would she tell you anything?"_

"_I persuaded her," Rhea replied, a vicious look on her face. Cronus frowned. _

"_What are you expecting to happen here, dearie?"_

"_We'll each take one. Every strong God of Goddess needs an heir, but I have no need for two."_

"_I don't want it," Cronus spat, the very idea of raising a child making him nauseous. _

"_We'll see."_

* * *

"So, you're Cronus? And the witch you angered, her name was Rhea?" Emma asked her head already spinning.

"Indeed. Although, I am also known as Hades thanks to Zeus, but that is another story for another time."

"What happened to the babies?" Henry asked concerned.

"Ms. Swan, lock the door. We don't want someone coming in and telling the Mayor what we've been discussing."

"Please?" Emma muttered as she locked the door.

"I don't ever say please, Ms. Swan. At least not since the day everything was taken from me. Begging gets you nothing in life."

Emma's eyes snapped to meet Henry's and she saw the same recognition staring back at her.

"I know who one of those babies was," Henry declared, his eyes wide. Mr. Gold merely smiled.

* * *

_It was seven months later before Cronus had heard from Rhea and he hoped that meant she had changed her mind. His wish was not granted, however, when one warm spring day Oceanus appeared before him with a small bundle in his arms. _

"_No," Cronus snapped without even looking in the other God's direction. _

"_Please, Cronus. Rhea won't let me keep her. She said she'll feed her to the hounds if you don't take her," Oceanus pleaded, offering the father his child. Despite Cronus's instincts telling him this was a mistake, he spared a glance at the child. And instantly fell head over heels for her. He gingerly plucked the little girl from Oceanus's arms and cradled her to his chest. The baby let out a contented gurgle and stared up at him with rich dark eyes. Eyes that were so alert and curious Cronus knew she was going to be a special child. _

"_We wouldn't want an innocent child to be killed," Cronus commented without taking his eyes off his child. Oceanus smiled in relief with just a hint of sadness in his eyes. He had noticed the specialness of this child as well and already loved her. _

"_Love her, Cronus. I'm not sure you're capable of it, but I hope if you can love anyone it will be this child."_

"_Alright, alright, go away."_

_Oceanus smiled at the baby one last time before disappearing. Cronus barely noticed him go, still too engrossed in the new life in his arms. _

"_I shall call you Hera, and you shall be my little queen."_

* * *

"You're Regina's father?!" Emma asked her mouth dropping in shock.

"I am," Mr. Gold replied sadly. Anger swelled within Emma and she slammed him into the wall.

"Emma!"

"Then why haven't you done something?! She's your daughter and you just sat by while-" Emma was cut off when Mr. Gold swiftly pushed her away with a force she wouldn't have thought he could be capable of.

"Don't you dare presume to know anything about my relationship with my daughter! This is my punishment, don't you see? I have to live with the memories of my daughter, my son, and my love and watch them suffer in their terrible lives and know that they have no memory of me. I've tried to interfere, but it only makes things worse for them. My son is in the town orphanage, believing that he never had parents that loved him, my daughter is in an abusive relationship with the same man I worked decades to free her from, and my love is completely and utterly alone, her worst fear. Do not judge me, Ms. Swan, until you have all the facts."

"I- I'm sorry."

"So what do we do? How do we break the curse?" Henry asked drawing the adults attention away from each other and back to him.

"I wish I knew Henry," Gold replied his voice tired.

"Will you help us?"

"As much as I can."

"We have to get back to Regina," Emma said needing to be near the older woman now that their entire lives had just been turned upside down. As if they weren't already complicated enough. "Should we tell her?"

"With Rhea here, it would put her in more danger. I think it's best we keep this between the three of us."

Emma nodded. "Alright, come on, kid."

"Wait!" Henry ran over to Gold and hugged him quickly. Gold looked startled, but patted the boy on the back. "We'll come back tomorrow and we'll figure this out. We'll get you your family back." As he watched Emma and Henry walk away he wished with all his heart that that would someday happen. He felt himself being pulled into memories he hadn't allowed himself to relive in decades, but today he was too tired to fight them off.

* * *

"_Daddy, I had a bad dream," A bleary eyed dark haired child cried. She was standing in the doorway to Cronus's study, with a small doll clutched in one hand. Cronus smiled sweetly at her and walked over to her. He lifted her into his arms and she snuggled her small body into his. _

"_What ails you, my little queen?"_

"_The bad woman was chasing me."_

"_Daddy will protect you," Cronus promised, laying her back down in bed. _

"_Will you tell me a story?"_

"_Of course, which one would you like to hear?"_

"_Mine," The little girl announced proudly. Cronus smiled. _

"_Alright, well one day I found out that I was going to be given a most wondrous gift, and although I was very happy I was also afraid. After waiting many months for this gift a man finally appeared with a small baby in his arms."_

"_Me!"_

"_That's right, you, my little queen. I was very excited, but still scared so at first I didn't want to hold you. But as soon as I did I knew my purpose on this earth and in these heavens was to love you for all eternity. You were so perfect with a tuff of dark curly hair on your head, olive skin, and dark curious eyes. And as you grew you only became more perfect. You learned to walk and talk quickly. Always following me everywhere I went and asking question after question."_

"_And you always answered me."_

"_That's right, because your intelligence and your curiosity are two of your best traits. You continued to grow and even though I thought it not possible you became even more perfect. Your intelligence and curiosity remained and new traits began appearing. You have a strength within you my little queen. A strength that can't be taken away from you unless you let it. You're also braver than any hero I've ever met."_

"_Daddy," Hera giggled. _

"_It's true. Most importantly, Hera, you're good. You're compassionate, understanding, and completely loving. And what's even more, you taught me how to be those things. But don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold," Cronus whispered comically, giving her a wink that had her in a fit of giggles. "You're my heart, my little queen. The goodness that's inside of me and I will love you for eternity."_

_Hera smiled sleepily. "I love you, Daddy."_

* * *

"You look like you're taking a walk down memory lane." Cora's cruel voice snapped Gold from his memories. He glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"Emma is the Savior, isn't she?" Cora asked as she let her eyes wander around his store.

"How would I know? You were the one who the oracle told about the Savior that would break your curse," Gold snapped.

"Well I can't very well ask her, now can I?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have killed her."

Cora smirked and chuckled. "She knew too much."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Say what you came here to say or get out."

"Don't help her, Cronus," Cora warned her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Or what?"

"Your precious wife and son will both meet with accidents and Leopold will drag Regina back to his manor by her hair and teach her a lesson about leaving her husband. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," Gold replied through clenched teeth. Cora smiled pleased with his obedience and then left the shop. Gold shut his eyes once she was gone and another memory assaulted his mind. This one far more painful than the others. For it was the last day he ever said please. The day he lost everything.

* * *

"_Daddy, come find me!" Hera called, hiding behind a tree in the courtyard. At ten years old, Hera was beginning to leave early childhood and enter older childhood. Her beauty had grown marveling any other Goddess. Her dark hair hung in long curls down her back and her olive skin had a sun kissed look to it that made her almost glow. Her dark brown eyes had darkened even more as she grew and still held their curious nature. In her father's eyes, she had only become more perfect. _

"_Where has my little queen gone?" Cronus called from a few feet away making Hera giggle. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and then a woman Hera had never seen before stood before Cronus. "What are you doing here?!"_

"_I'm here for my little girl of course," The woman purred. _

"_No! We had a deal!" _

"_Deals can be changed."_

"_Daddy?" Hera called, moving to stand beside her father. Cronus immediately pulled her into his arms._

"_You coddle her," The woman spat. _

"_I love her, there's a difference!"_

"_Love is a weakness, Cronus. You used to know that."_

"_If these ten years have taught me anything it's that love is a strength!"_

"_Oh? Let's see how strong you are without your little girl."_

"_You can't have her, Rhea!"_

"_I've been to see the Oracle at Delphi again. It seems this darling child is to be Queen of the Gods. I'm afraid her rearing can no longer be trusted in your hands."_

"_Daddy?"_

"_It's alright, my little queen."_

_Rhea only sneered as she snapped her fingers. Hera disappeared in a puff of smoke and rematerialized in front of Rhea. The older woman put a claw like hand on the child's shoulder to stop her from moving. _

"_Daddy!" Hera cried, reaching her arms out to her father. _

"_No! Rhea, don't do this! I'll give you anything else, please!" Cronus pleaded, his voice trembling with unshed tears as he realized this woman was going to rip away his whole world. _

"_You have nothing else I want. I'm warning you, Cronus. Don't come for her. You won't be able to find her, but if you do I will kill her."_

"_You can't!"_

"_Oh, but I believe I can," Rhea replied, pulling a dagger from her cloak. Cronus's heart thudded in his chest as he realized what dagger it was. _

"_Please, Rhea."_

"_Think of this as a lesson, Cronus. Love. Is. A. Weakness." With a flourish of her arm the two Goddesses were gone. Hera's terrified 'Daddy!' echoed throughout the courtyard. Cronus stood as still as a statue, his eyes glued to the spot where his child last stood. An overwhelming sadness and anger filled him, threatening to shatter him. He felt the darkness in his soul that had been banished by girlish giggles, loving hugs, and bedtime stories return. It clouded over his heart and all he felt was pain, anger, and a need for vengeance. His knees buckled. _

"_HEEEERRRRAAAA!"_

_Thunder was heard throughout the land._

* * *

"You sure you'll be ok?" Emma asked. Regina smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, dear. You need to go to work and besides I'm only going to be watching TV and resting."

"Archie said I can take you home tomorrow," Emma grinned pressing a kiss to Regina's lips.

"Good. I can't wait to sleep in your arms again."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Regina replied with a wide smile.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I promise," Regina replied. Once Emma was gone she let her eyes slip closed. Just as she was nearing sleep she felt a hand stroke her hair. Thinking it was Emma she leaned into the caress and opened her eyes. Cold brown eyes that were terrifyingly familiar stared back at her. She opened her mouth to shout for help, but Cora clamped a hand over her mouth. Regina tried to grab the call button, but Cora wrenched it off the bed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, my darling daughter, but you and I need to talk. Privately."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I have no excuse for the length between updates other than life and wirter's block. I hope I haven't lost all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They mean a lot. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.

WARNINGS: Some violence in this chapter.

* * *

Regina stared into her mother's cold black eyes with a false bravado that she was sure the woman could see through. Cora's lips turned up in a half smile half snarl as she sensed the defiance in her daughter's rigid form. "I don't advise screaming, dear. It would be a shame for something to happen to my grandson on his way home from school." Regina's eyes widened in fear and when the older woman removed her hand from her mouth, Regina remained silent. "Good girl," Cora crooned causing Regina to inwardly shiver in disgust.

"What do you want, mother?"

"I want Emma Swan out of this town and you back where you belong, dear," the older woman replied. Regina frowned.

"You mean with the man who beat and raped me on a regular basis? And who just tried to kill me?"

Cora's eyes darkened. "You've never been very good at thinking before you speak, darling daughter," She leaned in to whisper in her daughter's ear. "Get Ms. Swan to leave on her own or I will do it for you. Your choice, my love."

"Is that all?" Regina asked when Cora pulled back.

"For now," her mother replied with a satisfied smirk. Regina watched her leave, only allowing herself to relax when Cora disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

About an hour later Emma arrived with a bright smile on her face. Regina hated the thought that she was going to dampen the blonde's mood. Why couldn't they just be happy without someone trying to chase them out of town or kill them for more than 5 minutes? Didn't they deserve a little peace? "Hey, babe ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," Regina replied plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Are you ok?" the blonde asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Regina lied as Emma helped her change from the hospital gown into the clothes the blonde had brought her from home.

"Regina-"

"Can we talk about it when we get home, please?" Regina pleaded.

"Ok, but we are talking about whatever's bothering you. Together, remember?" Emma pressed her forehead to Regina's and the brunette sighed happily at the affection.

"I promise. Right now I just want you to take me home."

"Your wish is my command," Emma replied with a teasing bow. Regina giggled, but her smile slipped from her face when the nurse brought in a wheelchair.

"I'm not getting in that."

"It's hospital policy," The nurse replied unfazed by Regina's sharp tone. Regina opened her mouth to reply, but Emma cut her off before things got ugly.

"Ooookkkk, Regina be nice to the nurse who is just doing her job. Please get in the wheelchair," Emma gave her her best puppy dog eyes that looked so much like Henry's Regina knew she would be a goner if they ever decided to gang up on her. Begrudgingly she nodded and allowed Emma to help her into the chair. "Thank you," Emma sighed, relieved. She pushed Regina towards the elevators, feeling lighter than she had since she had first seen the smoke billowing from the treetops. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

* * *

Once they arrived home, Emma immediately guided Regina to the couch with strict orders to remain there for at least the rest of the day. She had then gotten her water and only after making sure Regina had drained the glass did she acknowledge the elephant in the room. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Regina's heart dropped, but she knew she couldn't keep this from Emma. She leaned into Emma's side, sighing happily when the blonde placed a comforting and protective arm around her shoulders. "My mother came to see me at the hospital just before you arrived."

"Are you alright?" Emma asked alarmed.

Regina frowned. "What would make you think I wasn't?" As far as she knew Emma had never met her mother.

"After you fell asleep last night I went to get coffee and when I came back to your room your mother and Gold were about ready to kill each other."

"Really?" Regina asked, confused. She needed to figure out why Gold thought it was his job to watch out for her.

"Yea, he warned me to keep her away from you. Is she dangerous?"

"Let's just say my life didn't drastically change when I married and moved in with Leopold," Regina replied softly. Emma tightened her hold on Regina and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Jesus, Regina."

Anger and defensiveness flared in Regina. Old habits were hard to break. "I don't want your-"

"This isn't pity its rage," Emma explained. "It's not fair that someone as great as you has had so many people hurt you. People that were supposed to love and protect you," Emma sighed and Regina craned her neck to stare into the blonde's eyes."I mean my childhood wasn't great either, but at least I had the comfort of knowing my time in whatever hell hole I was in that week was short. And the people who hurt me didn't matter to me."

Regina felt her heart break a little. There was still so much about each other they didn't know. She just hoped they would get the opportunity to fix that. "Hey, just because someone else's pain is greater than your own doesn't mean that your pain doesn't matter."

Emma leaned into the hand cupping her cheek. "What matters is that we both survived and now we have each other, and Henry, and our friends."

Regina gave her a soft smile, but she was still tense with fear. "My mother told me she wants you to leave town."

"Why?" Emma asked confused. Leopold she could understand, but what had she ever done to Cora?

"She wants me to go back to Leopold."

"Absolutely not!" Emma replied, her voice a little louder than she had intended. She couldn't help it. The thought of Regina trapped in that marriage again made her sick.

"She's threatening to hurt you and she has the means. Cora makes Leopold look like a declawed cat."

"We went over this when the Mayor tried to chase me away. I'm not leaving you or Henry."

"I know," Regina replied with a small smile. Emma returned it, pleased that Regina hadn't fought her harder on the subject. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," Emma replied pressing her lips to Regina's. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Regina replied kissing Emma again. "So much," She mumbled between kisses. As their kissing became more passionate, Regina leaned back so she was lying against the couch and brought Emma with her. She took Emma's hand and placed it on her hip. Emma's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Regina smiled reassuringly and ran her fingers through Emma's long blonde locks. "You could never hurt me." Emma smiled sweetly and bent down to press her lips to Regina's. She let the hand that wasn't planted on the couch for support slide up the smooth skin of Regina's stomach. She glanced into brown eyes and after seeing no hesitation there she reached around to unhook Regina's bra. Despite the danger that still lurked in the shadows around them this moment was about them as a couple. It was slow, passionate, and more than either woman had ever imagined it could be.

* * *

Regina remained on the couch or in bed for the rest of the afternoon and the next morning, but she insisted being allowed to walk the short distance to the school to pick up Henry. Emma had had her reservations, but the excited look on Henry's face when he saw both of them waiting for him was definitely worth it.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Emma!" He gave them each a quick hug and then looked up at his brunette mother happily. Emma knew how worried he had been about her and she could tell seeing her doing something she had always done in the past put his mind at ease a great deal.

"Hey, my Little Hercules, how was school?" Regina asked affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Ok," He shrugged.

"Hey, guys," Mary Margaret greeted coming up to the little family with a wide smile.

"Hey, Mary Margaret," Emma replied. "How was the little rascal?"

"Hey!" Henry whined.

"An angel as usual."

"Yea."

"I'm just teasing, kid," Emma told him effectively wiping the frown off his face and replacing it with an amused smirk. A smirk that was all Regina. "We're going to Granny's for dinner, you wanna come?" Emma asked her roommate. Mary Margaret smiled and the tips of her ears turned red.

"I'd love to, but David invited me to go riding."

"Huh," Emma replied with a wide mischievous smile.

"Emma, stop. He's just being friendly," Mary Margaret insisted even as her face reddened even more.

"I don't know," Regina said giving Emma an amused look. "David doesn't introduce his horse, Prince, to just anyone."

"Regina!" Mary Margaret whined. "Don't encourage her."

"What are you guys talking about?" Henry asked curiously.

"Ok time for dinner." Emma decided, not wanting to have to explain dating to her ten year old. "Have fun," She noticed David coming towards them and her smile widened. "David, have her back by 11, young man!"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's mouth dropped open in shock and her face turned as red as Regina's apples. Regina pulled a snickering Emma away and Henry followed. He wasn't sure what was so funny, but David and Mary Margaret were spending time together and his mothers were happy so he chuckled anyway. For the moment all was right in his world.

"That was mean," Regina chastised half heartedly as they neared the diner.

"That was funny," Emma replied getting a small chuckle out of her lover. Emma held open the door and followed her family to their usual booth in the back. Granny shot them a warm smile. Despite the fact that Emma knew the danger hadn't passed yet, she was going to enjoy this normal evening with her family.

* * *

"Do you really have to work on a Saturday?" Regina whined from the bed as Emma clipped her Deputy's badge to her hip.

"Crime doesn't take the weekends off," the blonde replied.

"The only criminals in this town include the Mayor and my mother and you won't know they've done something until it's already happening."

"There's Leroy."

"I don't believe even Leroy drinks this early in the morning," Regina replied with a roll of her eyes.

"What are you and Henry gonna do?" Emma asked in an attempt to distract her lover as she sat down on the bed to pull on her boots. She felt Regina shift behind her and then felt hands on her shoulders.

"Well, this amazing woman had this idea to reopen the town library and I thought I would take Henry there for the day."

"Amazing, huh?" Emma asked as Regina nuzzled her neck. "She pretty too?"

"Absolutely stunning," Regina replied her voice low as she placed her lips over Emma's pulse point.

"We should stop," Emma insisted unconvincingly. Regina molded her body into Emma's back. "Or I could be late."

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Mills, Henry."

"Morning, Belle!" Henry waved, before racing towards the children's section. Regina smiled lovingly at his enthusiasm. She stopped at the desk to speak to Belle and smiled politely.

"Good morning, Ms. French. I trust everything is running smoothly?"

"Very much so," Belle replied, nodding. "It really was a wonderful idea to reopen this place."

"Indeed," Regina agreed. She heard laughter coming from behind one of the shelfs and then Granny and Mr. Terra appeared with wide grins on their faces. "Granny?"

"Oh, hi, Regina," Granny replied a little nervous at being caught, but still happy to see her. "Should you be out and about so soon?" the older woman asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Regina assured her with mock annoyance. "Please don't start, between Emma and Mary Margaret I'm lucky I'm allowed to feed myself."

"That's what happens when you have people that care about you," Granny told her with a chuckle. "Get used to it," Granny placed a warm hand on Regina's forearm and she gave the older woman a grateful smile before looking at her companion.

"Mr. Terra, hello."

"Mrs. Mills, I want to thank you again for hiring me to run the library and Belle as well," Mr. Terra said, shaking Regina's hand and making Belle blush. "She's a wonderful help."

"You're both doing an excellent job, so no thanks are needed."

"Are you ready for lunch?" Mr. Terra asked turning to Granny.

"Yes. Will you and Emma be at the diner tonight?"

"Probably," Regina nodded. She smiled knowingly as Granny followed Mr. Terra out. "Enjoy your lunch."

* * *

A couple of hours later Regina was sitting on one of the couches listening to Henry read, when she noticed Mr. Gold come into the library. Regina watched him as he began a conversation with Belle that had the young woman grinning like a love sick school girl. She remembered her conversation with Emma and how the blonde mentioned Gold had been in her hospital room. Regina needed to know what this man's angle was. "Henry, I need to speak with Mr. Gold, please stay where Belle can see you."

"Ok, Mom," Henry agreed glancing at her quickly before going back to his book. Regina walked up to the desk and plastered a fake polite smile on her lips.

"Mr. Gold."

"Regina, how are you feeling?" Gold asked, his tone was polite, but his eyes betrayed his true concern.

"Much better. Belle would you mind keeping an eye on Henry, I need to speak with Mr. Gold privately?"

"Of course."

The two walked a little ways away before Regina stopped and pinned the older man with a suspicious glare. It didn't faze him. "What can I do for you, dearie?"

"You can start by telling me what you were doing in my hospital room and finish with how you know my mother. Oh and don't forget to include why you think you have the right to tell Emma who should and shouldn't be allowed near me," Regina growled quietly.

"I was in your hospital room to make sure you were alright. I heard about the fire and what happened...after." Regina raised her eyebrows in confusion as he stumbled over his words. Had there been tears in his eyes a moment ago? "I merely wanted to see for myself that you were going to be fine."

"Why? For as long as I can remember you've always had this odd interest in my well being. Is it because of the relationship you have with my mother?"

"Your mother and I have a complicated past," Mr. Gold said, his body stiffening. "Suffice to say we aren't each other's favorite people."

"So then why so much interest in her daughter?"

"I don't lay the sins of parents at their children's feet."

"That doesn't explain why you always seemed to be there on the nights Leopold went too far," Regina argued her anger rising. This conversation seemed to only be leaving her with more questions than answers.

"I care about you a great deal, Regina," Mr. Gold said laying a hand on her shoulder. Regina tensed, but allowed it.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Gold squeezed her shoulder and then backed away. "Another time," He said heading back towards Belle.

Feeling a little uneasy about her conversation with Gold, Regina decided she was ready to head home. So she returned to her son and was happy to find him right where she had left him. "Come on, Henry let's get home. Emma's shift ends soon."

Henry put up no fight. He merely replaced the book he had been reading and followed her outside. Not wanting to have to pass by Mr. Gold Regina led him out the back door that led to a side ally near their car. "Mom, can I ask you something about Emma?"

"Sure."

"Do you two love each other?" His question stopped Regina cold. Not because she didn't have an answer, but because she hadn't even entertained the idea Henry might not like her dating or have other reservations. She bent at the waist so they were eye level.

"Yes."

"So you two are a couple?" Henry asked his face scrunched up as if he was in deep thought.

""Yes, we are. Does that bother you?"

"No. We're like a family," Henry said with a small hopeful smile.

"That's exactly what we are," Regina told him with a wide smile. "And Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, and Granny too."

"And Mr. Gold?"

Regina's eyes widened. "Why would you say that?"

"No reason," Henry replied quickly. "He's just always around when you're hurt. Since, we're a family could I maybe...call Emma... Ma?"

"Ma?"

"Well, I already have a Mom," Henry told her with a lopsided smile that reminded Regina of his blonde mother.

She felt her heart melt. How had she ever gotten so lucky with Henry? "I think that's a wonderful idea, dear," She stroked his cheek and frowned when his eyes filled with fear as he gazed past her.

"Hello, my love."

Regina's blood ran cold and she quickly stood to put herself between her son and her mother. Leopold and Cora were standing in front of her with dangerous looks on their faces.

"Mother."

Cora smiled at the title and Regina felt Henry being wrenched away from her. When she turned to see who had taken him she felt familiar strong arms pull her into a tight hold.

"Let her go!" Henry shouted as he struggled in another familiar man's arms. Regina gave Sidney a confused look.

"Sidney? Let go of my son!" Leopold shook her in warning and she bit back a pained gasp. That caught Sidney's attention and Henry kicked his shin. Sidney released Henry and the boy looked at his mother in fear. "Henry run!" she shouted before Leopold slapped a hand over her mouth. Henry disappeared back down the alleyway.

"Should I go after him?" Sidney asked rubbing his shin. Regina struggled in Leopold's arms, but his grip was too strong. It was taking all of her strength not to give into the paralyzing fear she was feeling at being at his mercy once again.

"No, Regina will do," her mother replied. Clearly, Cora was calling the shots. Regina stopped struggling when her mother approached her.

"I've tried using Regina to get Ms. Swan to leave town before. What makes you think it will work this time?" Leopold asked.

"Because I've changed my mind. I'm not going to ask Ms. Swan to leave town. I have bigger plans for her and Regina is the perfect way to keep the savior under control." Regina flinched when Cora ran her knuckles across her cheekbone. "Let's go home, my love."

* * *

Henry ran back into the library, his heart pounding and tears blurring his vision. Mr. Gold and Belle looked up startled as he shouted. "Mr. Gold! Mr. Gold!"

"Henry, what's wrong?" the older man asked frowning at the boy's tear stained cheeks and fearful eyes.

"They took my mom!"

"Who?"

"The Mayor, Mr. Glass, and Rh-Cora!"

Gold's eyes widened in fear and he put a hand on Henry's shoulder. Cora wouldn't have made such a bold move if she wasn't desperate. "Stay here with Belle," He told Henry before hurrying outside as fast as his crippled leg would carry him. When he made it to the back ally Regina and her kidnappers were gone. "Damnit! I warned you, Rhea," Gold muttered before going back into the library. His heart clenched when he saw Belle comforting a very distraught Henry.

"I'm sorry, Henry, they're already gone."

"We're gonna get her back, right?" Henry asked wiping at his eyes.

"Yes, I promise you. We need to find your other mother and tell her what's happened." Henry nodded and followed Gold outside. Gold gave a nod of thanks to Belle before leading Henry to his car.

"Did they take her to keep the curse from breaking?" Henry asked, his voice small as he slipped into the back seat.

"I don't know, Henry," Gold replied truthfully. He didn't know how to break the curse so he had no idea if Regina was part of the solution.

"Emma will save her. She's the savior," He said it with so much confidence that Gold hoped he was right. Despite his own fears he knew Henry needed reassurances.

"Yes she is."

They made it to the station in a matter of minutes and Henry raced in past Mr. Gold. Emma looked up surprised to see them. "Hey Kid-"

"They took Mom!" Henry blurted out. Emma looked at Gold for confirmation.

"What?"

"As Regina and Henry were leaving the library the Mayor, Sidney Glass, and Cora attempted to abduct them. Henry got away."

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock and she pulled Henry to her. "And Regina?" she asked even though her heart already knew the answer.

"By the time I got outside they were already gone."

"This is about me and the curse, isn't it?"

"I believe so. I know Cora knows about the curse, since she cast it, but I don't know if Leopold knows as well." Emma nodded and then pulled away from Henry to grab her gun. "Where's the Sheriff?" Gold asked as Emma pulled on her red leather jacket.

"Not here."

"Shouldn't you wait for him?"

"I'm not leaving Regina at the mercy of those- I'm not waiting," Emma snapped. She turned to leave, but Henry grabbed her hand.

"Is my mom gonna be ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Henry," Emma promised bending down to kiss his forehead. "She's already survived so much, right? She's a fighter and she's not gonna leave us."

"Bring her home, Ma."

Emma's heart melted and she pulled Henry in for another hug. "I promise," She glanced at Gold. "Will you-"

"Yes, go."

Emma nodded and after giving Henry one last reassuring smile she left the station.

* * *

Leopold tightened the ropes around Regina's wrists and then looked at Cora. The older woman was currently in a silent glaring contest with her daughter. If it weren't for the duck tape covering Regina's mouth they probably would have also been engaged in a shouting match. He secured the ropes to the chair, grinning evilly when Regina flinched at the sting of the rough rope chafing against the delicate skin of her wrists.

"Wait here with her."

"Where are you going?" Leopold asked following Cora out of the study.

"That's none of your concern. I'll send Sidney for you if things take a turn for the worse."

Leopold frowned. "Why are you taking him?"

"I don't trust him not to let Regina go," Cora explained pulling on her coat. "For whatever reason he's still in love with her."

"Love is for mortals."

"Love is for weak mortals," Cora replied, her voice full of disgust at the mere idea of love. "When Emma Swan comes for Regina don't let her leave. If everything goes according to plan, I should be back soon."

Leopold nodded and watched Cora leave with Sidney before returning to his wife in the study. She stopped pulling on the ropes when he entered the room and watched him with wary eyes as he shut the door.

"It seems we are alone, my darling." He moved towards her, enjoying the flash of fear in her eyes. When he reached her he ran his fingers through her hair. She tensed and tried to move away, but the ropes didn't allow her much movement. Leopold chuckled and kneeled in front of her. He placed one hand on her thigh and she jolted in fear. "Did you really think you could have your happy ending with Swan? You belong to me, Regina and that won't ever change." He let his hand travel further up her thigh and she shut her eyes against her tears. He chuckled when she began to struggle. "Sh, my dear, that won't help you." He gripped a fistful of her hair and pulled, exposing her neck to him. Regina was unable to suppress a small whimper and Leopold felt a jolt of arousal flood his system. He placed his lips at her pulse point and let his free hand wander up her shirt.

The door to the study burst open and slammed against the wall loudly. Leopold pulled away from Regina and his cold eyes traveled from the barrel of the gun to Emma Swan's angry blue eyes.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!"

Leopold put his hands up in a mock placating gesture and took a few steps back. Emma kept her gun and eyes trained on his movements as she approached Regina. Leopold waited for the split second Emma took her eyes off him to untie Regina's ropes and then lunged. Emma grunted in surprise and they both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Regina was so focused on the struggle between her husband and lover that she jumped in surprise when she felt tiny hands untying the ropes around her wrists. Her brow furrowed in confusion when the shaggy hair of her son came into view. He ripped the tape from her mouth with an apologetic grimace and as Regina opened her mouth to tell him to run Leopold caught her attention.

"Regina!" The brunette pushed her son behind her as she saw the gun and murderous look in her husband's eyes. Emma was struggling with consciousness a few feet away from him.

"Leopold, please. Don't do this, not with Henry in the room. He's your son."

"He was never mine," Leopold scoffed. "But you were and if you insist on disobeying me, I'm going to have to punish you."

Regina's eyes widened as she watched him pull the trigger. He was aiming low, probably only wishing to wound her. There was a loud bang and she waited for the pain of the bullet to pierce her flesh, but something solid knocked her to the ground. Regina looked up expecting to see blonde curls. What she saw instead hurt far worse than if her husband had emptied a full clip into her chest.

* * *

Granny and George were walking hand in hand back towards the car after lunch when suddenly a black mist covered them. It dissipated as quickly as it had formed, leaving the two disoriented in it's wake. Granny blinked in confusion and then let her eyes settle on George. Shock covered her features and then tears pricked at her eyes.

"Atlas?" She whispered, afraid that if she was too loud she would be forced back into her cursed amnesia.

"It's me, my love," George assured her, cupping her face to bring her in for a loving kiss. Granny eagerly fell into his embrace, a feeling of coming home washing over her. "My dear sweet, Gaia," George crooned happily. Granny tightened her hold on him, happy to be back in her husband's arms.

* * *

"I can't believe I let him get away from me."

"It's not your fault, Mr. Gold. Henry wanted to help his mothers, he was going to do whatever it took to get to them," Belle assured him placing a hand on his shoulder. Mr. Gold opened his mouth to protest, but a strange black mist covered Belle and when it dissipated she was looking at him in a way she hadn't in almost thirty years.

"Persephone?" He asked hopefully. Tears spilled from her eyes and she fell into his open arms.

"Oh, Hades."

Gold let out a delighted chuckle as they clutched tightly to each other. "It's alright now, my dear," He promised as he stroked her hair. "Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

Ruby was washing down a table listening to Mary Margaret once again insist that she and David Nolan could only ever be friends when a black mist settled over her and everyone else in the diner. She put a hand to her head in confusion.

"Aphrodite?" Ruby turned and launched herself in Mary Margaret's arms.

"Artemis," Ruby smiled as she clung to her half sister tightly. She pulled away after a few moments with a wide smile. She could hear other loved one's reuniting around her and she knew the curse was broken. Only who had broken it? And how?

* * *

"HENRY!" Regina cried as her son fell to his knees in front of her. She rushed to catch him, almost gagging at the feeling of his blood seeping through her fingers. Leopold stared at the scene in front of him and then at the gun in his hand, almost as if he couldn't understand what had just happened. Emma, fully recovered, felt white hot rage fill her, but just as she lunged at the man that had just murdered her son a flash of dark black smoke filled the room. Leopold and Regina flew across the living room, hitting parallel walls before falling to the floor beneath them with loud thuds. Emma watched in horror, but her legs carried her to Henry. The black smoke dissipated and Henry opened his eyes. Emma let out a cry of relief and brought her hands down to his chest to check for injuries, but his skin was perfect and unmarred.

"Oh my God," Emma cried holding him close.

"It's actually, Gods, dear," Regina muttered from behind them. Emma and Henry turned to look at her and saw her eyes glowing purple before they cleared to their natural brown. A groan was heard from the other side of the room and Leopold sat up. He looked at the trio on the other side of the room and paled.

"Hera-"

"You!" Regina seethed, ignoring the twin looks of shock on Emma and Henry's faces. Regina pushed herself into a sitting position and placed her hands on the wood floors for support.

"Hera-" Leopold tried again, standing up slowly. Lightening flashed and struck him, but instead of pain his face filled with triumph. When the light cleared he looked smugly at Regina. "It's been too long, my Queen, but do you really wish to fight?"

"You almost killed MY SON!" Regina shouted, punctuating her last two words by slamming her hands on the floor. The wood cracked and splintered under her anger and Emma's eyes grew wide. Regina stood then and brought her hands together in front of her chest. When she drew them apart purple electricity crackled between her fingertips. Leopold threw his arm forward and a bolt of lightening hurled towards Regina, but she waved it away effortlessly. She shot purple electricity towards him and it hit him square in the chest, flinging him backwards into the wall. It cracked under the force and he summoned a larger lightening bolt before throwing it. Regina released her purple electricity again and the two met in the middle, sending off an almost blinding light. Discharge rushed towards Henry and Emma and the blonde covered her son the best she could. When she didn't feel any pain she looked up and saw a purple forcefield around them. She looked up at her lover, pure happiness in her eyes. This Regina may be bad ass and pissed, but she was still her Regina, she was still Henry's mother. Suddenly, the light stopped, the forcefield disappeared and both Gods dropped to their knees in exhaustion.

"Looks like the funs over," Leopold muttered forcing himself to stand before disappearing out the back door. Emma rushed to Regina and helped her up. Regina cupped her cheek lovingly and pulled Henry into her embrace.

"I knew the curse was real!" Henry beamed. Regina chuckled tiredly and kissed his forehead.

"You did it, my little Hercules. You saved us all."

* * *

The trio walked down main street, smiling at all the tearful reunions happening around them. Emma and Henry watched in silent awe as people parted and bowed in front of their Queen. The blonde looked down at Henry who was practically shaking in excitement. After all his hard work he was finally going to be able to figure out the rest of his book.

"Mother!" Emma's mouth dropped open in shock as Ruby rushed into Regina's tight embrace. Ruby had tears streaming down her face as she clutched to the older brunette tightly.

"It's alright, darling. Sh, it's over."

"Hera."

"Gaia," Regina breathed in relief. She kept one arm still wrapped around her daughter and hugged the older woman with her other arm. Granny placed a kiss to Regina's temple, causing Henry and Emma to exchange a shocked look.

"Mother! Grandmother!"

"Holy shit," Emma couldn't help let the curse slip as Graham hugged Regina and Gaia tightly. Regina put a hand to his cheek smiling through her tears.

"My sweet Ares," Regina gushed, her heart swelling with happiness at the feeling of both her children in her arms again.

"Where is Father?" Graham asked angrily. The rest of the small group tensed, remembering what he had been like in this cursed world.

"I don't know," Regina replied shaking her head. "He left after our powers disappeared."

"You had your magic?" Granny asked.

"For a few minutes, but then it was gone."

"Rhea wouldn't want to give us a fighting chance," Ruby growled.

"It doesn't matter," Regina insisted, pulling her daughter closer to her again. "We're together again."

Emma felt Henry stiffen beside her and she looked down at him. "What's up, Kid?"

"I didn't know she had other kids. I- is she still my mom?"

Emma dropped to her knees to in front of him to stare into his eyes. "Of course she is, Henry. She's been separated from them for 28 years." Henry nodded, but still looked absolutely heartbroken. As if sensing his distress, Regina called to him.

"Henry!" The little boy looked at her hopefully. "Come meet your siblings."

Henry's face lit up and he rushed forward, instantly being engulfed in hugs. Emma watched on happily.

"Emma?" Emma turned at the voice and saw Mary Margaret and David, or Artemis and Apollo standing behind her, their eyes filled with tears. Emma felt frozen, unsure what to do. At Mary Margaret's tentative sob Emma let her heart do the thinking and crashed into the woman. Two sets of arms encircled her and she found she actually enjoyed it. After a few minutes they pulled away, but didn't completely break contact.

"So, it's true?" Emma asked. "You're really my parents?"

"It's true," David replied holding back tears.

"Wow," Emma muttered. She looked around her and saw more and more people crowding the streets reuniting with their loved ones. She caught eyes with Mr. Gold who was holding Belle's hand with an arm wrapped around a boy about Henry's age that she didn't know. Emma couldn't help but smile when she saw his gaze fall on his daughter. When Emma had arrived, Regina had been completely alone trapped in hell and now she had so many people that loved her.

"Daddy!" Regina shouted when she caught sight of him and Belle and the boy allowed Gold the room to hug his daughter to him fiercely. Regina wasn't able to keep the tears at bay any longer and to Emma's surprise neither could Gold. He kissed her hair lovingly looking like he might never let go. Emma could tell their was a lot of pain in father and daughter's past and she hoped one day Regina would be willing to share those stories with her.

"Demeter!" Archie called as Kathryn crashed into his arms, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Emma's mouth dropped open and she felt Mary Margaret tense beside her.

"You were married to my mother," The teacher said.

"What?" Emma asked.

David looked like he might be sick. "I was cursed," He offered meekly. "Besides, it's not like she's ever been much of a mother to you or Persephone."

"Who's Persephone?" Emma asked confused.

Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic look. "Our family tree is complicated. I'll explain everything to you after we get a few moments to breath."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but the people around her were getting antsy. The euphoria of being reunited with their loved ones had dulled and anger was quickly taking it's place.

"Where is the witch that did this to us?"

"She needs to be punished!"

"And the King! He betrayed us to that witch!"

"Enough!" The crowd instantly fell silent at their Queen's command. Everyone turned to look at Regina. Emma was in awe at the sheer amount of authority she was exuding. She truly was a Goddess. "I know you are all angry. I feel that same anger, but history has taught us that Rhea and Zeus can not be taken on without at least some planning. The last time we tried to force their hand we were separated from our loved ones. None of us want that to happen again. I am your Queen and if you'll let me I will protect you, I will bring Zeus, Rhea, and anyone that helped them to justice," Regina took a deep breath and let some of the anger in her eyes to dissipate. "But in order to do that, I need your trust and your cooperation. We need to be united if we are to have any chance in restoring peace. The time for feuds, petty shows of power, and competition is over. I know I am asking much of you, but think about the things in your life that you would do anything to protect. Will you lay aside your differences and fight for those things?"

A hush fell over the crowd as they absorbed Regina's words. While her requests seemed reasonable to Emma and Henry, those that lived on Olympus knew some feuds ran deep. Suddenly, Kathryn closed the gap between her and Regina. The Gods and Goddesses around them held their breath. In the past, whenever these two caught sight of each other there was sure to be fireworks.

Regina stared into her former lover, her former friend, her hopefully former enemy's eyes. Kathryn raised her arm and extended her hand. Regina smiled and grabbed the woman's wrist. Kathryn mirrored her actions and smiled softly.

"For our loved one's," Kathryn said still holding Regina's gaze. Regina returned the smile.

"For our loved one's."

A loud cheer rose up in the crowd around them as old rivals agreed to put aside their differences. Regina and Kathryn remained still despite the commotion happening around them.

"For our loved one's!" Kathryn said again, louder this time.

"For our loved one's!" Regina replied. The crowd echoed them, their combined voices melding into one filling the town with hope.

"For our loved one's!"

* * *

"What do we do now?" Leopold asked coming up behind Cora who was standing in front of the well in the woods.

"We prepare for battle."

"Can't you recast the curse?" Sidney asked.

"No. The curse wasn't everything I hoped it would be anyway. I want the Savior's blood on my hands. I want Gaia and Cronus's screams to echo off my dungeon's walls. I want my daughter broken and chained at my feet."

"As wonderful as that all sounds," Leopold interrupted earning himself a scathing glare, "Do you have a plan?"

"My dear Zeus. I always have a plan."

"Care to share with the rest of us?" He asked.

Cora merely smiled slyly before magicing them all away.

* * *

So the curse is finally broken! I'm really nervous now that you all are going to find out who is who and how they are all related to each other. I realize we won't agree on every decision I make, but I hope you like it anyway. I know you might be left with a lot of questions, but hopefully they will all be answered in later chapters. Thanks for reading. Please review.

PS. I will go though the reviews and reward anyone who got someone right.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for the horribly long wait! I have no excuse other than two jobs and exhaustion. I have the rest of the chapters planned out so this story will be seen through to the end. All of your reviews and PMs have meant the world to me. I am so touched by your support. I will try harder to get an update out ASAP. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story. Please enjoy this next installment :)

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

TW: torture

* * *

After more reunions and more strategy planning, everyone headed home with their loved ones with plans to return to Regina's in the morning. Emma had seen the longing look in Mary Margaret's eyes, but the blonde wasn't quite ready to play happy families just yet. She wasn't proud of it, but Henry had made the perfect excuse to return to the mansion with Regina. And as she held a slumbering Henry in her arms while Regina unlocked the door she began to wonder if this was really the better alternative. She had watched her son die here mere hours ago. Her entire world had been turned upside down and everything she had ever known was a lie.

Emma continued to ruminate over this fact as Regina led her upstairs to Henry's room. The blonde all but ran from the room as soon as she had set the boy down. She didn't hear Regina immediately follow her for which she was grateful. Emma found herself at the door to the study, frozen in fear.

"Suck it up, Swan. If you can't handle walking into a simple room how the hell are you going to fight a powerful pissed off goddess?" Taking a deep breath, Emma pushed open the door. The chair Regina had been tied to still sat in the middle of the room with ropes lying underneath it. There was a slight indentation in the wall where Leopold, Zeus, had hit the wall. Near the parallel wall the wood floor was cracked and splintered. Suddenly, it all became too much.

Alcohol.

She needed alcohol and lots of it. The mini bar sat untouched near the fireplace and Emma made a beeline for it. Her fingers had just curled around the body of a bottle of cider when she paused. How much of this stuff was drugged? "Fuck!"

"Language, Ms. Swan."

Emma jumped. "Jesus, Regina." True to Regina's character she didn't offer any apology, verbal or in gesture. Well, at least her lover seemed mostly the same. Unlike her friends, Mary Margaret and David who were both suddenly the confident Artemis and Apollo who's eyes shined with love and veneration whenever they looked at her. Emma broke from her thoughts and watched as Regina disappeared behind Leopold's desk. She emerged with a bottle of cider and a riding crop. She handed Emma the cider and then busied herself with making a fire. Emma plopped down on the sofa and took a large gulp straight from the decanter. The cider burned down her throat and she coughed slightly. That earned her a half hearted annoyed roll of the eyes from Regina and she fought a smirk. The fire finally sprang to life and Regina picked up the riding crop. Emma couldn't see her face, but her body was tense.

"Never again," She murmured almost too softly for Emma to hear. Then she threw the riding crop into the fire. Realization hit Emma then and she fought down bile.

"Was he like that...before...on Olympus. Is that even real?" Emma chuckled darkly at the shit show that was now her life.

"My mother married me off to Zeus when I was quite young, well young for a goddess anyway."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "So how old are you?"

Regina shot her a smirk that set Emma's blood on fire. "A lady never reveals her age," She turned back to stare into the fire. "It was never a happy marriage, but at least I could stop him before he caused too much damage. And in the final decades of our marriage he was unable to lay a hand on me. Once our children were grown and had full control of their powers he could no longer use them as bargaining chips."

"That's why he got you Henry. It had already proved an effective control technique." Even as the topic of Henry as a 'control technique' caused bile to rise in Regina's throat she nodded. Perhaps sensing this Emma changed topics. "So Graham and Ruby are your's and the Mayor's?"

"Yes. Zeus wanted a son and I gave him Ares. Aphrodite was what this world would call an 'oops baby'." Regina's face paled and she suddenly looked at Emma apologetically.

"What?"

"Artemis is Zeus's daughter."

Emma chocked on the alcohol that had been sliding down her throat. At first she felt sick that she was related to that bastard and then she felt sick for a whole other reason. "But she's not yo-"

"No. Her mother is Demeter, or Kathryn as you know her. However, I did take care of your mother when she very young. Demeter started learning magic from my mother and she didn't want either of her children distracting her."

"She had two?"

"Persephone or Belle was already old enough to care for herself when Demeter...lost her way. She didn't even know about Artemis until years later."

"So wait, Belle is with your father isn't she?"

"Yes and they have a son, Cerberus, or Neal I believe is his cursed name."

"This has got to be the most fucked up family tree ever."

"And we haven't even covered all of the branches."

Emma gulped down another large helping of cider. "Lay it on me."

Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Will you remember any of this in the morning?"

"You can draw me a chart."

"Alright so Gaia, Granny, and Atlas, George, have two sons; Zeus and Aschelepulous, or Dr. Hopper. Zeus had an affair with Demeter that resulted in Artemis. I gave him Ares and Aphrodite. Demeter also had an affair with my adoptive father, Oceanus and that produced Persephone-"

"Wait your adoptive father?"

"Rh- Cora's husband. He was my only father in my cursed memories."

"Wait, he was the one who brought you to Gold."

"Yes, I named Henry after him," Regina replied with a sad smile and haunted eyes.

"What happened to him?" Emma asked gently. Regina shook her head and held back tears. "Hey, c'mere." Regina obeyed and melted in her lover's arms. "Regina, why did your mother cast the curse?"

"For power."

"And she cast it the night I was born?"

"Mhm."

"And there was no other way to stop her besides shipping me to Earth on a cloud?"

Regina pulled back slightly to look into Emma's eyes. She could see the exhaustion, but when she looked deeper she could see the insecurity that was threatening to drown her. "If there had been another way, we would have taken it. Emma, it nearly killed your parents to let you go."

"I just..." Emma trailed off tears in her eyes.

"Just what, darling? Talk to me."

"I spent my whole life alone and believing that my parents didn't want me. And now I find out that they sent me away on some cloud because their Gods and it's my destiny to save us all."

"You're not alone anymore. I understand this must be confusing. I have two sets of memories in my head, but I know I can do this and I know you can too."

"How do you know?"

Regina smiled softly and stroked Emma's hair. "As Regina the hardest most terrifying thing I ever did was leave Leopold. I had the strength to do that because of you and Henry. Draw strength from those you love, Emma and there's nothing you can't do."

Emma smiled as a single tear traveled down her cheek. She leaned in to press her lips to Regina's and then slowly lowered her onto her back. She pulled back to look into Regina's eyes and she felt that strength the brunette had been talking about it. She felt it fill her entire being and then she knew that she would do anything to protect her family. "I love you."

Regina beamed and brought Emma back into a searing kiss. When they parted breathlessly Regina looked deep into Emma's blue eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning was like the Twilight Zone. When Emma woke up and went downstairs Regina was dressed, not a hair out of place, and was flipping pancakes. Henry was sitting at the island reading a comic. He was already dressed as well, although his hair was more rebellious than his brunette mother's. Emma faltered when she passed the dining room. It was already full of food. French toast, pastries, coffee, juice, fruit, toast, bagels, and milk covered the table. A stack of plates and a pile of silverware are situated at one end. Shaking her head Emma entered the kitchen and was instantly greeted with a bright smile from her son. It was all very domestic and lacking of any sign that the world had dramatically shifted last night.

"Morning," Regina chirped, as she handed Emma a steaming cup of coffee.

"Are you planning on feeding an army?"

"Everyone is coming over to talk about defeating Rhea, remember, Emma?" Henry replied without looking up from his comic.

"Right," Emma nodded, suddenly very nervous. Regina must have sensed the blonde's fears because she offered her an understanding smile. The door bell rang and Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. She shot a glare at her son who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his giggle behind his hand. Regina laid a comforting hand on Emma's back as she went to get the door.

* * *

An hour later after everyone had had their fill of food and Emma had successfully been shocked and a little scared by how close and comfortable they all were with each other, Regina disappeared in her study with Granny, George, Gold, David, Graham, and Kathryn. Henry and Neal were playing in the back yard bringing a smile to Emma's face. Those boys' whole world had just shifted overnight and yet they were laughing and rough housing like nothing had happened at all. It gave Emma hope. She turned away from the boys and looked at the assembly line in the kitchen. Belle was bringing the dishes in from the dining room, Mary Margaret was washing, Ruby was drying, and Archie was putting away the newly cleaned dishes. They were joking and laughing at stories of life before the curse. Emma wasn't sure, but she thought she heard one of them mention a three headed dog.

Once they were done, Archie and Belle went to play with the boys in the backyard and Ruby headed towards the study. She had an odd look on her face, like something was bothering her. Other than the fact that she had just woken up from a 28 year cursed existence of course. Emma tried to go talk to her, but Mary Margaret blocked her exit. Emma sighed, she knew this had been coming. She had been dodging her parents all morning, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with it forever.

"Hi, Emma."

"Mary- Art- Um-"

"Mary Margaret is fine," The schoolteacher turned Goddess said with a small smile. "This has got to seem pretty crazy huh?"

Damnit, did she have to be so understanding? Guilt started to creep up on Emma and she swallowed thickly. "Yea. I mean I knew before the curse broke. Gol-Cronu- Gold kept his memories and he came clean when Henry confronted him. I guess I still didn't really believe in the curse even hearing it from Gold."

"It's a lot."

"And now we have to go to war."

"It's not our first and unfortunately it probably won't be our last." Emma felt her stomach roll and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. "Emma, I hope you know that if your father and I had had any other option-"

"I know." Emma gave her a small smile. "Regina told me you guys exhausted every other option first."

Mary Margaret grabbed one of Emma's hands and squeezed. "We did." Emma nodded and fought back tears. "W-would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? I can answer any questions you have and I would really like to spend more time with you."

Emma smiled tightly and nodded. "Yea that would be ok."

Mary Margaret beamed. "Noon at Granny's?"

"She's keeping it open?"

"This town has been our life for 28 years. It's going to take some time for us to adjust to not being normal boring mortals." Mary Margaret chuckled, but Emma could hear the sadness in her laugh.

A knock broke through the silence cutting off Emma's attempt at reassuring words and she rushed to open it. A woman with long curly blond hair stood on the porch.

"Can I help-"

"Hecate! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Regina demanded from behind Emma. The woman smirked and Emma wondered where she had seen that look before. Hecate pushed past Emma and moved to stand in front of Regina in the entryway.

"Is that anyway to greet your twin sister?"

"What?" Emma squeaked. Now that she looked at them standing side by side they wore identical sneers and Emma realized she had seen that look on Cora. It made her shiver. Of course, that was the only way the two women glaring at each other resembled each other.

"What do you want, Hecate?" Gold asked coming to stand behind Regina protectively.

"Hello, Daddy and it's Malificient now. I'm here for revenge against Mother."

"Why?" Regina asked suspiciously. "You were always on her side."

"She promised me that my girls and I would be safe from the curse."

"Mother lies, Hecate."

"I know that, Sister!" the blonde woman seethed. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Not," Gold replied instantly.

"I know our mother better than you, Hera. I obeyed her as a child and therefore I was privy to things you weren't. You were too busy riding horses and forcing mother to punish you to actually learn anything from her."

"Hey!" Emma shouted furious at the insinuation that whatever abuse Regina had suffered at Cora's hands had been her fault. Emma had seen and been the victim of enough abuse to know it was never the child's fault. Malificient's blue eyes narrowed as she looked Emma up and down.

"Is this your new toy, dear? I certainly hope you do a better job of protecting this one from mother than you did the last-" Regina had a hand wrapped around her sister's throat and had her slammed against the wall before she could finish the sentence.

"Don't you dare talk about him!" Regina growled tightening her grip. Emma looked around in shock as no one made a move to stop her from killing her own twin sister.

"Regina, stop!" Emma cried trying to pull her lover off of the blonde. "You're going to kill her!"

"That's the plan, dear."

"You're not a killer!"

Regina let go of Hecate and whirled on Emma. "You don't know what I am," She replied in a low dangerous voice. Before Emma could reply Regina had disappeared into the study, slamming the door behind her. Emma moved to follow her, but Gold shook his head. Emma watched him enter the study and shut the door before she turned to Malificent.

"Leave."

"Fine. When my dear sister realizes she needs my help tell her I'll be at the club."

"Don't hold your breath," Granny retorted.

"Always a pleasure, Gaia," Malificient sneered before leaving the house.

Emma watched her go and then went to the study to check on Regina. The older woman was standing at the window watching Malificient drive away and Gold was standing behind her talking quietly. Regina nodded and Gold placed a hand on her shoulder before turing to leave. He gave Emma a nod and then left the room.

"You ok?" Emma asked hesitantly. If the blonde's presence surprised Regina she didn't show it. Troubled brown eyes met green.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you. Hecate and I don't bring out the best in each other."

"Yea," Emma chuckled nervously. "I kinda figured that when she goaded you into slamming her against the wall." Regina offered her a tired, but slightly amused smile. "Who was she talking about?"

"Pardon?"

"When she called me your new...toy. She mentioned someone else."

Regina's face darkened in pain. "She was talking about Daniel."

"You don't have to tell me," Emma assured her. The last thing she wanted to do was force the woman to relive an obviously painful memory just to calm Emma's own insecurities. The older woman approached her lover and cupped her face gently.

"I want to tell you about him and I will, but not today. There is still too much to do." Emma nodded and then kissed Regina gently. As she began to pull away Regina's arms encircled her waist to bring her back and the brunette deepened the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next afternoon Emma nervously walked to Granny's for her lunch with her- Mary Margaret. As soon as she entered the diner she spotted the schoolteacher at a booth at the back. The petite woman's face lit up when she saw Emma approaching and she waved. Emma returned the gesture albeit less enthusiastically. Emma slid into the booth and offered the other woman a half smile.

"I'm glad you could make it," Mary Margaret said happily.

"Me too."

An awkward silence descended upon them until Ruby took their lunch orders. They exchanged nervous glances before Mary Margaret finally broke the quiet.

"Do you have any questions for me? I'll answer anything."

Um, ok. How did you and David meet?" Emma asked earning her a surprised look. Mary Margaret had probably expected a question having to do with the cruse, but Emma had decided to just ask the questions she had always wanted to ask her parents when she thought they were just normal screwed up people.

"Well, in one of Rhea's many attempts to become more powerful I was injured. I escaped to Earth and your father found me. If he hadn't I probably would have died. He took me back to his farm and nursed me back to health. He's so kind that way. He barely had enough to survive for himself, but he took in a total stranger."

"He took in a Goddess."

"He didn't know that. The mortals had plenty of ideas about what we looked like, but only a select trusted few actually knew and they were forbidden from ever revealing our true forms. It took a couple of months before I healed enough to venture home, but that was all it took for us to fall in love. Unfortunately, it was strictly forbidden for a God to marry a mortal. We were allowed to take them as lovers, but I wanted forever with Apollo. The thought of him aging and eventually dying while I stayed the same broke my heart. Eventually, I had to return home to tell Hera and Gaia what Rhea had been up to. When Hera finally got me to open up about where I had been she...she offered Apollo a chance to be with me always. She offered him ambrosia, a drink that has the power to make a mortal into a God. Apollo accepted and we were married shortly after."

Emma was speechless by the time Mary Margaret finished her tale. The blonde wasn't normally a romantic, but the story of how her parents got together was beautiful and it made Emma happy to know that she had come from so much love. Growing up she had feared she had been the product of rape or a loveless one night stand and that was why her parents had given her up. Mary Margaret was smiling softly with a far away look in her eyes, probably thinking about David and how they met when she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Emma chuckled. Mary Margaret blushed slightly.

"A little. The kids ran me ragged this morning."

"They did all just get their memories back."

"That or it could be the full moon," Mary Margaret whined. A crash sounded from behind them and mother and daughter turned to see what had happened. Ruby was standing behind them a tray full of now broken dirty dishes at her feet. Her face was stark white and her entire body was trembling.

"Ruby, are you ok?" Emma asked, getting up to comfort the shaken woman.

"I don't have them," the young goddess whimpered. "Artemis, I don't have them!" She cried, much louder this time. Emma watched as her mother's face paled as well.

"You haven't changed in all the years we've been 's no magic here, maybe you won't change at all," Mary Margaret assured her, placing an arm around her sister's shaking shoulders.

"We can't risk it!" Ruby argued near hysterics. Emma stared between the two women a growing sense of dread filling her. If Ruby and Mary Margaret were concerned then whatever had them so scared had to be something very bad.

"What's going on out here?" Granny asked coming in from the back room.

"It's a full moon. She doesn't have her bracelets," Mary Margaret explained. At this admission the entire diner cleared quickly. Emma stared in shock, but the three goddesses didn't seem to notice.

"You have to lock me up, Grandmother," Ruby insisted. "And you," She said turning to Emma. "You have to find Hera and if I come anywhere near her you have to kill me."

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?!"

"Every full moon I become this monster known as Athena."

"Why?"

"I was cursed."

"By who?" Emma asked her eyebrows rising in surprise and confusion. It wasn't Ruby who answered, but Granny.

"Rhea," The older woman growled.

* * *

_The first thing the young goddess became aware of was the frigid temperature of the ground she was lying on. When Aphrodite finally managed to open her eyes, she saw she was in a cave and she wasn't alone. _

"_What do you want?" Aphrodite spat, pushing herself into a sitting position. _

"_What I've always wanted, dear," Rhea replied, that reptilian smile on her blood red lips. "Power and your mother's heart in my hand."_

"_What makes you think that when she comes for me you'll be able to hurt her? She has always been stronger than you."_

"_Because I won't be the one attacking her, at least not directly anyway. No," Rhea crooned, coming closer to the younger goddess. "I'm going to let you have that honor."_

"_I would never hurt my mother!"_

"_That's true, but the evil you will become when the moon rises thanks to my curse will have no such loyalties."_

"_What are you talking about?" Aphrodite asked, fear clutching at her with icy fingers. The pleased expression on Rhea's face did nothing to ease the Goddess of Love's terror. _

"_I placed the bloodlust curse on you, dear child."_

"_I'll fight it!"_

"_If you manage to do so I will be very impressed," Rhea chuckled. "It has yet to be done. Now wait here like a good girl while I go fetch your mother."_

"_Please, Rhea! Don't do this!" Aphrodite pleaded, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. Rhea only smiled cruelly before disappearing in a flash of black mist. _

* * *

"Ok, curse or not I am not killing you," Emma insisted.

"Were you wearing them when the curse was enacted?" Mary Margaret asked before her sister could argue.

"Yes, I put them on just as the curse hit. Luckily, Athena was too engrossed in the battle to feel me taking control."

"Then they should be here somewhere," Granny added. "We'll find them."

"In time? If Athena takes control the first thing she will do with no battle to distract her is go after Mother. We're mortal now."

"And without power," Mary Margaret reminded her.

"You think that will stop her?"

"Wait a minute. Why is this Athena chick so hell bent on getting to Regina?"

"We have Rhea to thank for that as well," Granny replied.

* * *

_Hera felt her mother's presence before the older woman even had the chance to fully materialize behind her. It was a skill Hera had developed as a child. One that had saved her life on more than one occasion. _

"_Where is she, mother?" Hera asked, venom dripping from her voice. _

"_Come with me and see for yourself."_

"_If you've hurt her-"_

"_She's fine. I just wish to speak with you somewhere more...private and I didn't believe you would come without some kind of incentive." _

_Hera eyed her mother warily. She knew the fake sweetness in her mother's dark eyes and voice meant only pain would await her, but what could she do? She would do anything for her children. Anything. So, when Rhea extended her hand Hera took it without hesitation. When they materialized Hera saw her daughter leaning up against a rock a few feet away. She looked upset, but physically unharmed. _

"_Dite, are you alright? Did she hurt you in anyway?" Hera asked her youngest child, pulling the crying young woman into her arms. _

"_Mother, you have to get out of here!" Aphrodite insisted as she pulled away. Hera shook her head confused. "She cursed me with the curse of bloodlust."_

_Hera's eyes widened as she let the information wash over her. Her anger burned bright and she spun to look at her mother. _

"_You cursed my child?!" _

"_She wants me to kill you, Mother. Please, you have to get out of here!"_

"_It's the perfect way to get rid of you, my love. You won't fight back when she kills you and we both know you won't leave her to save yourself."_

_Aphrodite let out at sob that broke Hera's heart. Before Hera could plan what her next move should be the sun made it's final descent behind Mount Olympus and the moon rose to shine down on them from a hole in the ceiling. _

"_Mother run!" Aphrodite shouted as the curse began to take effect. Hera turned to face her daughter, fear coiling in the pit of her stomach. She would not leave her daughter, not even if it cost her her life. The change happened quickly. Aphrodite's eyes turned almost black and all of the warmth, pain, and fear that had clouded them cleared, leaving behind nothing but ice. Her white gown turned red and the pink and gold stitching turned black. A sword appeared at her side and dark magic crackled around her. _

* * *

"We could lock you up at the station while we look for the bracelets. That way if you...turn, you can't hurt anyone," Emma offered trying to make sense of what was happening. They weren't telling her something, she could see it in her mother and great grandmother's eyes.

"It could work," Ruby agreed. "But someone needs to stay at the station in case Athena figures out how to get out. She may be without her powers, but she won't be without her intelligence and resourcefulness."

"We need to tell Hera."

"No! Artemis, if she knows she won't leave my side."

"She's right," Granny agreed, surprising them all. Something haunted flashed across her face, but it was gone too quickly for Emma to identify it. "If we can't find the bracelets in time...it's too risky."

"What aren't you telling me?" Emma asked, fed up with the secrecy. When no one answered her she turned to face her mother. "Mary Margaret?" Mary Margaret opened her mouth, but shut it when she couldn't come up with the words. "If this is about Regina I need to know. Please!"

"I did something horrendous the first night I was cursed, Emma. Something unforgivable," Ruby admitted, her voice heavy with more tears.

"What did you do?" Emma asked a sick feeling in her gut telling her she wasn't going to like the answer.

* * *

"_Hello, my child," Rhea crooned. Hera felt like she was going to be sick. _

"_Who are you?" the angry woman spat. _

"_My name is Rhea, and I'm here to help you."_

"_I don't need anyones help!"_

"_I'm afraid you do if you want to be free."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_This woman means to lock you up. She wants to take away your freedom and your sword."_

_The Goddess's hand slipped down to her sheathed sword protectively. Hera couldn't remain silent any longer. "Aphrodite-"_

"_That is not my name!"_

"_Then what is it, dear?" Rhea asked. _

"_Athena."_

"_Very well, Athena. Aren't you going to fight to keep your freedom? This woman means you harm."_

_Athena's dark eyes turned to Hera, the malicious intent shining brightly. "How?"_

"_Chain her to that rock slab. Then teach her who has the power. Once you've had your fun you can kill her," Rhea explained. Things were working out exactly like she had hoped they would. _

"_I'm not here to harm you, I promise," Hera insisted. _

"_You're her mother, the soul with whom I share a body. Your love for her and her's for you is a threat to me," Athena said, before reaching out and grabbing Hera roughly. _

"_Don't do this!" Hera exclaimed as she struggled. Rhea smiled widely when she realized her daughter was holding back just as she had predicted. While Hera was still distracted with Athena she flicked her wrist and Hera was thrown onto the slab on her back. Chains instantly found both wrists and ankles. They burned with dark magic and Hera knew the metal was blocking her own magic. _

"_How do I punish her?" Athena asked Rhea. Apparently Rhea's help had been enough to get the girl to somewhat trust her. _

"_With magic, my child. Like this," Rhea replied, flexing her fingers. Black energy flew from her fingertips and into Hera's body. Every nerve was set on fire and Hera bit back a scream and writhed in pain. "Now you try." _

* * *

"I tortured her," Ruby whispered, her legs giving out. She fell to her knees as silent sobs wracked her small form. Emma looked around at her family for confirmation. Mary Margaret was leaning against one of the booths heavily, her face even paler than usual. Granny was looking at the tiled floor, her body rigid.

"Who did you torture, Ruby?" Emma asked, though she feared she already knew the answer.

"My mother!" Ruby suddenly shouted causing Mary Margaret to flinch. "Hera, your lover!" The young woman continued to shout, suddenly full or rage. She stood angrily and shoved a table over before moving to shove over the next one. Emma glanced at the other occupants in the room again and saw Mary Margaret struggling with her own tears. Even Granny's chin trembled. Emma stood in confusion, desperately trying to wrap her brain around what she had just learned while Ruby continued to destroy the diner in her shame and anger.

* * *

_Before Hera could compose herself enough to try and reason with the monster that had her daughter's face more energy was wielded against her. Tears leaked from her eyes as she finally released her screams. The metal shackles bit into the skin of her wrists as she pulled on them. _

"_That felt good," Athena breathed, looking between Hera and her own hands. Rhea beamed. _

"_It only gets better," Rhea promised, moving to stand at her daughter's head. "You can torture her mentally as well. Place your fingers at her temples and let the dark thoughts flow." Rhea's fingers were pressed against her daughter's head a minute later and images of the day her mother had taken her from her father flashed before Hera's eyes. _

"_Let me," Athena demanded, causing Rhea to step back and the images to fade. Hera breathed heavily through her sobs as she watched her daughter approach. _

"_Don't."_

_Athena only smiled maliciously and placed her fingers where Rhea's had recently been. Images of her children dying tortured Hera mercilessly. _

* * *

Ruby's anger finally simmered down and she let herself sink to the cold floor, a lost look in her eyes. Emma hesitantly approached her and knelt next to her.

"Ruby-"

"Rhea and I tortured her for hours, Emma. We made her scream until the moon began to set," Ruby admitted in a hoarse whisper. "And then Rhea told me to kill h-her. So, I took the Hind's Blood Da-dagger and I...I p-plunged it into her chest."

_Several hours later Hera had begun to fade. She had already blacked out a few times when the physical torture became too much, but they never left her in the blissful darkness for long. The mental torture had ceased a couple of hours ago when Hera had been able to separate herself from that pain. For the last few hours it had been nothing but energy forced into her body, magical whippings, and the occasional slice from Athena's sword. _

"_My dear, the moon is setting. If you want to keep the body of her daughter you must kill her."_

"_She is immortal, how do I kill her?"_

"_With this," Rhea replied, pulling out the Hind's Blood Dagger from a pouch at her waist. Athena's eyes lit up as she took the dagger and advanced on the bloodied and broken goddess before her. _

"_Aphrodite, I know you're in there. Come back to me!" Hera pleaded as she struggled. _

"_She's crying, begging me not to kill you," Athena replied in a cold voice. "She loves you, but I don't," The weapon was raised over her head and then swiftly brought back down. The dagger was buried in Hera's chest almost to the hilt. Hera released a broken sob as the pain and the poison swept through her. Then the sun began to rise. Athena's red and black dress turned back to it's original colors and then her eyes cleared. The coldness fell from her face and the sword disappeared. The last thing Hera saw before the darkness claimed her was her screaming baby girl._

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
